A Goddess
by Overnight's child
Summary: Kathryn 'Kate' Maria Stark is a girl without explanation of who she really is. She was born to Catherine Evans and Richard Stark. She has more powers than a normal human should have. What is she able to do? What is her real family? Why there is a bond between two Gods? AU- After Infinity War/Endgame!
1. Author's Note

_**Hey Reader,**_

 _It is such a miracle to me that you have found your way in here._ _ **Welcome**_ _!_

 _I have always been a great Avengers fan. All the MCU's films, all the Comics are so incredible! I have no words._

 _But at some point I realized there are some ''black points'' at some characters and their lives, for example Tony Stark's or Loki's... there are many more. I think being an Avengers takes a lot._

 _I tried to fix this problem._

 _In my way._

 _Tell me what you have in your mind, some critique, praise. Anything at all._

 _I just hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote this._

 _Have a nice time while reading!_


	2. Prologue

Kathryn ''Kate'' Maria Stark

Prologue

Since I was born I was able to become invisible. Also, I was extremely fast. Almost as fast as a racehorse. And I was immortal. I was frozen at age of 19. I was doing physic classes in High School.

My mother, loving Catherine Evans, kept me hidden from SHIELD. From Avengers. From the out-world. I took home-school, mother taught me to speak in many languages. At some point she let me go college for physics and chemistry classes. At my free time, she made me look many movies to learn how to act like a spy.

She tried to keep me away but she trained me. Trained me like a crazy!

I did not know what for.

My father worked some time with Stark company. He worked to his father's younger son- to his brother, Tony Stark. Of course, my father changed his name before going work to his brother. He wasn't that fool.

And Tony did not even know about him. Tony didn't know about me.

My father's _real_ name is Richard Stark.

My name is Kathryn Stark.

This is my story of how I met the Avengers.

How I saved all of the nine realms as one of them.

And had some feelings to the God of Mischief.


	3. My Dear Friend

''Char, please. Let _Starkella_ go outside this one time with Lucy.'' Rich told to my mom, ''It is only like forty-five-minutes.''

I knew forty-five minutes were too much for my mother. Her brown eyes looked deeply at my father's. Her hands were crossed now to her chest and she started to look angry.

''Half an hour, _not more_.''

I took my phone and called Lucy. She picked up the phone soon. I told her to go to a nearby coffeehouse and meet me there. I'd take my dog with me.

I started to gather my things up. Phone, handbag, dog's candy, leash. Everything I would need.

I took my German Shepherd Max out with me. He whipped his black-brown tail as we went outside of our home. For the first time in forever, I felt _free_. I smelled the air around me so clearly. It cleaned me from the dust inside my lungs. I was pure.

New York was beautiful at this time of year. The Sun colored the sky, streets, trees. Everything it could touch.

As I looked at the old Stark's company building I remembered something.

It had been a year since Thanos was killed. All the Avengers were alive now. Even my uncle. All the lost people were back now somehow by Doctor Strange.

My secret uncle Tony Stark.

How I was supposed to live with that fact? Was I allowed to tell Lucy? Did she know?

I saw her whipping her hand to me. She smiled widely.

She has braided her hair and put some makeup on. She was gorgeous anyway. Why she bothered?

She was taller than I was. She was tall. About 6 feet. She looked like a model with her long blond hair and sea blue eyes. She was beyond gorgeous with her style and looks...

And I was a woman with black wavy hair. My height was around 5'6 and a little bit more. My eyes were bright green, with a little shade of brown.

I was a little bit jealous of her. She was perfect.

Max pulled me towards her. He was excited about meeting her after a long time.

''Hey Ella!'' Lucy shouted at me as she walked towards me, ''Nice to see you!'' I hugged her, Max in my other hand. He jumped against Lucy.

She hugged my dog and kissed him.

She stood up and looked me in the eye.

''I missed you.'' She said with a sad voice. I needed to smile at her because I agreed.

''Me too.''


	4. People, Skills

**_**Kathryn Maria Stark**_**

I ordered a vanilla cappuccino. Lucy took a latte macchiato. I was sitting opposite her. Max was laying at my feet. I had a view of the street. There were a lot of humans outside even it rained a bit.

''How's your life been going? I heard about your mother. Is she cool with your leaving- and stuff?'' She had a suspicious voice. I immediately turned my eyes from the streets to her blue eyes.

I nodded. She was clearly stressed as I started, ''Yeah. She has been nervous about me leaving besides her, but I said it is the best. A Russian military needs a good spy for their sources.''

I was really planning to enter a Russian army. I'd be a good help with dealing the terrorist. I knew how to speak Russian. It was a pretty troublesome language.

''Really? How about your… super magical abilities?'' She whispered with a quiet voice.

I had been considering this. Was it helpful or a threat to me?

I wasn't sure.

''Um. I am thinking about it. It has been easier for me to control it nowadays.'' I looked deeply at my cappuccino. It smelled nice, and it was actually the only thing I was able to concentrate now.

''Do you even know why are you like this?'' She asked nicely as she drank her coffee.

I looked around me. I needed to be sure that no one heard, ''I do not know why I am like this, but I am aware of one thing for sure. My parents aren't telling me the truth.''

She almost split her coffee out of her mouth, but she continued after she swallowed, ''Why you think so?''

''I am-''

''A MONSTER!'' Someone shouted from outside of the Cafe.

I lifted my eyes again to the street. I was in horror too for a moment.

People inside the Cafe started to shout before I saw it. Some of them yelled with a high voice as they ran out from a coffee-house. Max, of course, freaked out and hit the table. My coffee collapsed on the table. I got up from my seat. I didn't want the hot coffee to burn me through my clothes.

Lucy just watched my face terrified as she was sitting still.

Was I able to control this situation? Could I be helpful if I'd go to the streets and help people out?

Why in this damn only time something like this happened? This was my only chance to be with her anywhere else than my house.

''Take Max! Go straight to my house! I'll help everybody in the streets.''

She did exactly a thing I needed her to. She ran out with my dog from the back door. Everybody else, who hadn't get out of the cafe, followed her.

I, alone, ran to the streets.

This was like a wormhole from here some years ago. This was _an exact same_ thing.

But these were a way more dangerous. Ugly beasts. From children's nightmares.

Did these creatures hunt with a thermal sight or did they just trust their sight?

Did I had a chance to save these people?

I needed to try.

I was _privileged_.

''EVERYBODY! TAKE A GRIP FROM OTHER'S HANDS AND PLEASE FOLLOW ME. I WILL HELP YOUR WAY TO METRO.''

They did as I asked, but a little bit shocked.

I touched a brunette woman next to me, made her and others invisible and started to run with them to the closest metro.

It was a long way with terrors. I was _not afraid, I was just prepared for the worst_.

And I saw _them_.

I had never seen them so close. They obviously did not see me and these humans, but they heard them. Or _Hulk obviously did_.

Captain America was as handsome as he had been described with his blue-red uniform. So was Thor, the _God of Thunder_.

Black Widow was something rare with Scarlet Witch.

I was afraid of Hulk. He was an enormous guy. Scare as hell. So was Vision with his sight powers or whatever it was.

Spider-man was next to Scarlet. He was also looking good as _always_.

Ironman. He was the _bravest_.

I had read about them. Sometimes I even made an essay about them for my school project. I had always been entranced by them. They were my role models. I had always wanted to be like them.

And Spiderman was actually _my friend_. He didn't know about my skills, but I knew about him. He was Peter Parker after all. A great photographer. My _physic_ partner.

The Avengers scattered as fast as they appeared.

When I got people to a safe place, I told them to stay there for a while. I turned my head to look back to the streets. There was no-one left. I heard nothing specific.

I was _no_ _coward_ even I ran to my home, as I used my invisible skills.

I was having a weird feeling. Was everything alright after all? There was no sign about Lucy or Max, no even footsteps at the frontyard.

I texted to Peter Parker; _Hi, Pete. I do not have a good feeling about this chaos. After you have saved the universe, could you come and check me out? I know about you. This is the only thing I ask from you, my friend._

The message was sent as I ran towards my house.

There was no-one in the yard as I opened a massive door to my house.

''Mom? Dad? Lucy? Max?'' I shouted into the darkness.

As I shut the door behind me I felt a little pain in my back.

I fainted to the floor.

Did I just have a spike of _anesthetic_?


	5. PiipPiipPiip

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I woke up to the annoying noise. It was so rhythmic, I got a headache from it.

Piip...piip...piip…

The sound got faster along as I listened.

It was my heart rate. I opened my eyes fast when I realized it.

The light was not pleasant- it was awful. First I did not see anything else.

Keeping eyes open was torrential. I was so _high_ because of anesthetic. I was in the room which I had never seen. Walls were white, the lights were overbright. There were a few huge windows.

I felt a thigh grip on my hand. I got scared of it.

''Hey.'' He said nicely, ''My name is Bruce Banner. I am your doctor.''

Someone behind him started loudly, ''Hey, _dude_. Do not take that much charge of her. I do now want you to turn into a-'' _big guy when she freaks out and yells at you_. Yeah, you did not need to finish that sentence.

''Boys, behave. She is _our_ guest.'' Said a woman at the door.

As my eyes got used to the brightness I started to perceive things. Bruce, the big guy, also known as Hulk, held my hand gently. Behind him was a man. I recognized him immediately. He was Ironman- Tony Stark. My uncle.

I noticed I was looking at him too long, so I turned my head and saw Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff. Was I in the same room with the some Avengers?!

My heart rate raised. I heart it clearly in my ears.

''Hey, you need to _cool down_ ,'' Bruce told me, ''What is your name?''

I thought should I tell my real name to them. Was that wise? Well, There was almost 55,000 thousand Starks in the U.S.A. What was I fearing?

''Kathryn Stark, please call me Kate.'' My voice was not clear. It was broken and weak. Bruce nodded at me. Nat just looked at me with a little smile. Tony looked at Bruce.

''How old are you, Kate?'' Bruce asked. Well, now I was going to lie. A little bit.

''I'm 17, Mr. Banner,'' I told. That was a thing I told to everybody in my class, except Lucy. How was she going right now? Were they here?

''How am I here, where is Rich- Rick, Lucy, Cat? Max…''

Now Nat came closer. She smiled even wider than earlier, ''You probably know who we are.''

I nodded, '' _Of course, I do_. You are _the_ Avengers.'' Bruce's carrying sight reminded me to cool down. I took a few deep breaths before _the_ Stark continued.

''Yeah, _Kiddo_ ,'' Tony said, ''and someone of us is going to _ask you to join us_.''


	6. Freya Of Vanaheim

_**Bruce Banner**_

''Stark Girl coming, Banner!'' Someone shouted my name, ''go to the nursery room 18 with some backup.'' I started to walk towards that room, but Nick stopped me. He gave me a few informabackuppers.

''Take some blood test, check her name and age here. Then ask those things about her. She _may_ lie to us. But we searched her house. Here is everything you need to know.''

I checked the papers.

Her name is Kathryn Maria Stark, born in 1995. Why had Nick called her girl? Super Abilities: Able to become invisible, high speed. Parents: Richards Stark b. 1969 and Catherine Evans b. 1971.

Suddenly Parker boy ran at me. He looked terrified, which made me stressed.

''Was that _Kate Stark?_ '' He asked loudly, ''What the _hell is she_ doing here?''

Nat came to me and took the situation to her hands, ''Do you know her?'' She pushed me away to go to the nursing room, where the girl just got taken. I heard Peter answer to Nat.

There were few nurses with her. I commanded them to leave before I laid my eyes on her.

She was no human and I was sure about it.

After a few hours I had taken blood tests and now I was exploring those. Her blood was _not_ normal as I expected. It looked more like _Thor's_ than _Nat's_. Maybe she wasn't even a bit human after all.

I got up and walked from my telescope to my computer. I was looking for results about her parent's and their blood tests. The S.H.I.E.L.D's database,( yeah yeah, Nick gave me permission,) had every information about her father, but none of the thing about her mother I didn't already know. It had a name.

But under the name, there were no children. Was this mysterious girl even Catherine Evans' daughter?

I looked again Lady Starks' pieces of information. Something fell between these papers as I took those to my hands. I lifted a fell paper from the floor.

Her mother was _Freya Of Vanaheim_. The Goddess of War and Justice. What the hell should that mean? She was also wanted. She has been a long way gone.

Was the girl next to me a Goddess? Demigod at least? Was I going insane?

Her heartbeat was strong, no sign of coma, even the shield's main agents gave her _lots of_ anesthetic.

Natasha and Tony came in. They looked at her as I hid the paper of Freya.

''Is she okay?'' Nat asked, ''Nick wants to take her in our column.''

''She is a way too young,'' Said Tony with an angry voice. Well, who in this room took 17-year-old-boy to the Avengers? Tony himself.

''I wouldn't say so,'' I said as I lifted my information papers, ''This woman here is over 23-years-old.''

''What?!'' Tony asked loudly, still with an angry voice, ''But the Parker boy said they go the same physic classes!''

Nat got amazed, ''Say again?'' Well, this was complicated now.

''I believe she is trying to make her look _like a human_. 'Course she is definitely not human. Her blood's different parts differ from yours. It is at its molecular lever more like Thor's. I think we should get him down here and confirm she is not human.''

''How he is going to help this situation out? There is something big going on Asgard right now.'' Tony said as he came next to me. He looked at me a little bit angrily. Nat was worried about me now. Tony had never been the best company to me. He made me sometimes so thigh and stressed.

''He is a God. Gods can recognize other ones.'' I told him, ''Or do you want _his brother_ to come down here and _lay_ his eyes on this innocent woman?'' Tony seemed to agree about Thor. Loki was never really an opinion to me. I would not never even consider letting him here. He was still freaking dangerous and reckless, even he helped us with Thanos. He was like _a nightmare to me_.

''Fine. Let Thor come here and check her out. Sooner the better.'' He admitted as he walked away from me.

The monitors behind me went wild. She was waking up.

I opened her airway from the tracheal tube as she breathed on her own. She was really trying to wake up. Tony and Nat looked at me hastily.

''Should we let Nick know ab-?''

''No,'' I said directly, ''We need _to make her_ trust us.'' I sat on the chair next to her and took a crip from her wrist.

And after a little moment, the bright green eyes with a shade of brown opened to this world. Her eyes were like a forest. The greenest eyes I had ever seen. She just looked at the roof for a while and then her eyes started to wonder.

She did not see us. Or she did not want to, so I tightened my crip. She got scared of it and I immediately regret my actions.

''Hey.'' I said with a light voice, ''My name is Bruce Banner. I am your doctor.''

Stark opened his big mouth again, ''Hey, dude. Do not take that much charge of her. I do now want you to turn into a-'' I knew exactly what he meant. I turned my head to look at him.

''Boys, behave. She is our guest.'' Natasha said with a respect in her voice.

First Kathryn was looking at me. She kept looking at me for a moment. Like learning my face- It wasn't actually distressing.

Next, she looked at Tony. There was something in her eyes she hid. She was a daughter of Richard Stark, which was a brother to Tony Stark. Kathryn looked at _her uncle_.

Did Tony know about her? How was that even possible? Gods could only be partners with each other? Tony's brother was definitely not a God. Was _I_ going insane?

She turned her head to look at Natasha. Nat smiled at her.

Like a race horse's heart, her heart went fly.

''Hey, you need to _cool down_ ,'' I told to her. I needed to distract her, ''What is your name?''

''Kathryn Stark, please call me Kate.'' She said with a rough voice. I just nodded at her.

''How old are you, Kate?'' I asked again. She seemed to be thinking.

''I'm 17, Mr. Banner,'' She told. Lies. She was not 17. She was over 23. She started to panic after a moment.

''How am I here, where is Rich- Rick, Lucy, Cat? Max…''

I heard Nat come closer to us, ''You probably know who we are.''

She nodded before she spoke, '' _Of course, I do_. You are _the_ Avengers.'' I looked at her surprised. She was a way too smart. She was too attentive to be human.

''Yeah, Kiddo,'' Tony said, ''and someone of us is going to _ask you to join us_.'' Crap. Why did he say it now? Like this situation wasn't much to her. She got as white as sheet.

She fainted. Right away.

''Great job, Tony. Great job.'' Nat said disappointedly.


	7. The Son Of Odin

A few days after.

 _ **Kathryn Maria Stark**_

I had never seen this guy, I did not know a thing about him. He was tall, _very_ attractive. His black hair was beautiful next to his long, green cloak. His big, glorious, helm made him look powerful. Something like a _God._ He turned his head to look at me. He was a way too perfect. His dark smile called to me. I was a hundred percent sure he was wicked. He was charming me even before I had seen all of him. And I raised my eyes slowly to his eyes. His _pure emerald green_ eyes made me fall.

And suddenly I was on my knees.

I woke up. It was the fourth day in this S.H.I.E.L.D's fort or was it Avenger's? They still waited for my answer would I join them. I was not able to leave this building before I'd answer.

I hadn't heard anything about my family. I had asked from Dr. Banner and Natasha but they knew nothing. Someone of them had to know. And I was going to find it out.

I wasn't even met all the Avengers yet. Bruce, Nat, and Tony were the only ones I had seen. I didn't even know did I want to meet the rest of them.

I took the designing paper next to me and started to sketch with a pencil the man I saw in my dreams. The man, who waved danger, anger, and affections to me. He was something I wasn't able to get out of my head.


	8. The King Of Asgard

**Thor Odinson**

''I got a report from Nick Fury,'' I told to my brother who ate his last piece of meat. We were eating together. Me, my brother, my greatest soldiers. We had saved re-built Asgard from Thanos on his last day. And a day before yesterday from some other army.

Of course we won.

Loki looked at me, a little bit astounded, ''Well, what does Earth need now?''

Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg laughed at Loki's joke but Sif rolled her eyes. She never liked Loki's jokes.

I needed to laugh a little bit. Loki didn't mean it badly. He was just surprised.

''There is someone who needs my help.''

''Jane Foster, perhaps?'' Loki asked again as he drank from his cup. Volstagg laughed harder. Well, this was almost going to personal state.

''Loki, If I was you, I'd stop now,'' Hogun advised. Loki nodded to him. I was quiet for a while but I continued, ''Stark and Banner suspect that one woman is not a human. They want _me_ to check _it_ out.''

Sif looked at me confused, ''So, do they think she _is a goddess?_ '' Now Loki was rolling his eyes.

''There is no one near they want to ask help, that leaves them without an answer'' I said seriously. I realized Loki _could_ take those words to himself, but he seemed to ignore them, ''So, I am leaving in next morning. Right after the sun has risen.''

Three Warriors and Sif nodded. Loki was in his own thoughts. I hoped sometimes I could read his mind. I was sure it would be the most complicated mind ever seen in Asgard.

''What then if she is a Goddess? What they are planning to do?'' Loki asked, ''Knowing the Earth, they will probably execute her and-''

''God damn you, Loki,'' Fandral snapped, ''They are humans. They can't hurt someone like you.''

''Oh, is that so?'' Loki murmured, ''Hold my-''

''Boys. Is that necessary?'' Sif asked. She was a smart one now.

''Loki asked a good question. But I have a back plan.'' I told to them. Loki was the only one who did not smile. He took this situation earlier too lightly and now he is serious. She was in danger is she'd spend hole her time on Earth.

Was she part of Avengers already? Nick didn't tell anything about it to me.

If she was a Goddess, I'd offer her a chance to come here. She'd be a great back up to us. I needed to think of my offer as a King of Asgard. Not as a man who just wants to help someone.

''Loki, may I talk to you for a moment?'' I asked him to stay with for a while as they all were leaving. He turned around and took his right hand to his left. He did that always when he was stressed.

Like mother did.

I swallowed memories of her before speaking again.

''I need to you take care of Asgard when I am gone. I won't be long, but I need a regent.''

He was shocked. He looked me fooled, ''Are you giving me a mission _here_ while _you_ are gone?''

I muttered. He looked at me, still so frozen.

''How can you trust me?'' He asked. He had asked this once before. I knew how to answer that question.

''Even you are the God of Mischief, you are my brother, Loki. You are my father's son too. You have the same name as I do. You are _Odinson_.''

His let his head fall as he nodded. Was he going to be sentimental, ''I will take care of your throne as long as you are gone, brother.''


	9. A War Criminal

**Thor Odinson**

''Good morning, Majesty.'' Heimdal greeted me. I nodded back to him as I smiled, ''Morning, Heimdal. How is she?''

''Jane is pretty good.'' Heimdal told me, ''Are you going to see her?'' I wish I'd be going to see her. I just did not know did she felt anything to me anymore. I had left her, for her own good sake. She had to be happy without me.

And she was a human. That was a reason two.

''I wish I was. But I have something else to do in Midgard.'' I said to him. He nodded at me and opened the gateway.

''Good luck,'' He greeted before I stepped to the bridge.

I saw myself in New York, but I wasn't sure how far I was from The Avengers' building. My Stormbreaker gave me the ability to fly to the building and determine this woman. Of course, I already had prejudices against her. What if she was evil, not even a good Goddess, If she even was it? What is she had been playing with the other Avengers? Could she be able to fool Bruce?

Probably not.

What if she did not look like a Goddess? What If she would not fit in us?

At the main door, there was few agents and Steve Rogers with Bruce Banner.

They both smiled at me as I greeted them.

''Hey, Thor. It is good to see you,'' Steve said as he shook my hand. I nodded to him, ''It is nice to see you also, Cap.''

Bruce came closer and shook my hand too, ''Hello, Odinson. How've things have been in Asgard?''

I immediately became more serious, ''In the next night right after New York's attack, we got attacked too. They were looking for someone.''

Steve gave me way in, ''Please come in. We all have a lot to discuss, but first, we need to find out a truth from one woman.''

I watched her, but she didn't see me. I bet that the window had a mirror film on it.

I was the closest to that window. Banner was next to me as he talked, ''Nick has kept her in here few days. We still wait for her answer about joining us.''

I looked at her more carefully, ''Why do _you_ keep her in there?''

The woman looked younger than I was. She had the most black hair I had ever seen- like night or charcoal. Her skin was pale, but she was not as white as sheets were. She was looking at her scratching papers. She had green eyes. Long lashes covered them as she wondered her eyes as her hands drow. She was pretty tall and athletic. But she had a shape of a woman.

She was _pretty damn hot_ , If I was allowed to think so.

I was watching her more carefully. Her every move, her every blink of her eyes made me feel it.

She was _definitely_ one like me. From her to me exuded some power that has not been realized, handled. Something very powerful. She was like big, unopened Christmas present.

She lifted her eyes from the book and stood up. She looked at the class, not recognizing we were watching her. The book flew to the floor. I followed my eyes to it.

She had drawn a man, with a golden helmet, a green suit, and black hair. I wasn't that dumb to realize who she had drawn.

It was my brother. It was Loki Odinson.

I felt everyone to shock in this same room. Steve walked closer to class. Bruce sighed. They saw the exact same thing I did. Did she know Loki? Or why she had drawn the exact same looking man?

I got pissed off. What was she? A Goddess of pissing-people-off?

And then she disappeared. We did not see her.

''What?!'' I asked, ''Is that normal?''

''Mhhm,'' Bruce started, ''She has an ability to change herself invisible.''

I made some calculations and conclusions. She was one of us. She was enough power to destroy everything If she wanted to.

''You are right, Banner. She _is like me_.''

They all sat around one table. Well, almost all of them.

Rogers, Stark, Banner, Romanoff, Maximoff, Vision, Dr. Strange, Parker, Clinton, T'Challa, Starlord…

I sat in the only free place, which was next to Tony. He and I shared a greeting look before Steve started.

''Umm, I think you have some clue of what we are discussing about in here. Thor told to us that she is one of them- she is a Goddess of something we haven't made out yet. But something bad happened four days ago in here, New York. So did happen three days ago in Asgard, as Thor told me some time ago. That cannot be a coincidence.''

Steve sat down to his chair, crossed his hands in front of her, on the table, and continued with the uncertain tone in his voice, ''We do not know by what or who the attack was made. We only know what they wanted.''

''Do you?'' Wanda Maximoff asked, ''You didn't know a moment ago.''

''Actually, I know,'' I told to them all, ''Or, um. I do not know who the attackers were but they were looking for _someone_. The leader of the most powerful company said to me that he is looking for a Goddess of Imagination. I told him that she _is a long way_ gone.''

Starlord started with a quiet voice, ''We did not deal with the devil yet. He is still somewhere there pissing people off and we are sitting here like puppets on the line to outside. This is freaking-''

''Shut your face, _please_ ,'' Natasha commanded, ''We need first to make a plan with everything. Do we take this new Goddess with us to this action? Is she ready for it? Should we train her a little bit first If we have time?''

''I think training her is a wise thing,'' Banner told to us, ''She is in a good shape. We just need to look out what weapons she'd use. And the most important thing, what she does in _problem_ situations.''

''But we do not have time to train her to use a weapon,'' said T'Challa.

''Maybe she doesn't need to,'' Clinton told, ''I remind you, she is a _Goddess_.''

Dr. Strange was in his own world now. He looked so creepy with this thing- was it time traveling? Everyone was tensing up, as he continued to search for something.

''Thor, you'll tell her she is a Goddess.'' Stephen told to me, ''And that will be her greatest weapon.''. Was that a risk?

''Then we have a perfect tester to her powers.'' Vision opened his mouth this time. Parker laughed a little bit. A nervous laugh. He was scared for this woman.

I felt how everyone turned to look at me. Were they thinking about Loki?

''Are you thinking my brother to train her?''

''No,'' Tony corrected, ''We are thinking _The War Criminal_ to test her. Not train her. Let's give a honor to Natasha guide her with an earpiece. Let's make it look like it is a case.''

''No way. And now _you're_ trusting him?''

''As much as you did,'' Parker said fast, ''You left your throne to him. That's _brave_.''

''But. He is a God of Mischief!'''

''Exactly!'' Tony rejoiced, ''That is _the most amazing thing_.''

No way. I already saw an image of Kate to stab Loki with a razor sharp blade. And somehow she got killed herself.

''I am not enjoying this,'' I told to them.


	10. They Asked You To Come

''Loki. We are going to Midgard. Or, actually. _You_ are going.'' My voice reverberated in the big hall. Loki turned around and watched me confused. He was wearing his basic costume- or colors. Black and green. And immediately that reminded me of that Goddess.

''Can you say it again? _Did I heard right?_ '' He was afraid suddenly. He was deadly shocked.

I felt bad for him. I knew the Avengers did not want him to go back to Earth, even after he had cleaned his name, well, nearly completely. He had ended Thanos with us. He also had ended New York with us. He was one of the good guys too, after all. He was a way _more than a trickster_.

''You know they do not want me there.'' He tried. I shook my head, ''Believe me, they asked you to come.''


	11. Birthday

_**Kathryn Maria Stark**_

I finished my drawing. I colored it with some pencils I had given by Nat. She wanted to make me feel comfortable.

I started to feel something powerful, more powerful than I was. My instincts told me to run- _told me to hide_.

I stood up and let the book fall from my hands. Of course, the picture was up, not down. And I made myself invisible.

I wasn't sure how long I saw standing there. I just stood until I heard steps. I turned visible and looked at the door.

Natasha opened it. She smiled at me a little bit as she said hello. She was aware.

She turned her head to look at the picture I had drawn. She smiled a little more.

"Great picture. Do you know him?"

I shook my head, "No I do not. I saw him in my dream."

She was wondering now. Nat was clearly thinking about this man. Or me.

"I believe you've been thinking. What do you say about kicking some badasses?"

I had said yes. This had been my dream since I was six. I wanted to help humans. I wanted to feel free and powerful.

I asked about my family from Nat. She had found out they were at our safe house away from New York. They had left me.

Did they think I was dead?

She had trained me for days. I had been kicking, running, throwing blades and shooting with guns. I had shown everything I needed to.

I was good at this. And I didn't mean that selfish way. I was already trained by my father.

''So,'' Nat started when I threw the last blade to the target, straight to the heart, ''Would you like to go to mission with me?''

Someone stepped in. I recognized him immediately. He was Captain America, Steve Rogers.

''How are you doing, Kate? Right?''

I was surprised. It was him! I hadn't seen him after the attack of New York.

''Good, thank you. And yes, It is Kate.'' I walked towards Nat and him.

He shook my hand and turned his eyes to the target.

''Who trained you so well?''

''My father, Rick Stark.''

Rogers nodded, ''He had done a great job.''

''Oh, you have missed everything good and interesting,'' Nat told, ''She was going to say yes to my proposal, right Kate?''

I thought for a while. Was I ready to the battlefield? Was I ready to sneak in the buildings? I was ready.

''Sure,'' I told her. They both smiled.

''Then I suggest to you that you'll see the rest of the group?'' Steve asked as he smiled at me, '' Would you like to join evenings dinner with us?''

''We all should dress well,'' Nat said before I said a thing, ''Steve, It's your birthday after all.''

I had never been this nervous. I was going to be one of them at tomorrow. I had no chance to fail this.

I put my hair to perfect pun as Nat came in. She had black lace dress with had silver details. Her hair was waved a little bit. She had makeup on and she carried a bag with her.

''You hadn't a chance to go home and get your stuff. I got you something,'' She handed me the bag, ''We have the same size. Try it at least.'' I thanked her before I looked in the bag.

There was a dark green silk dress, which was pretty long. It was amazing.

''The color didn't fit with my skin and hair color. I _know_ it will fit on you.''

How I was able to thank her enough? She had done everything for me.

I hugged her. I had always been really disgusted by hugs but this didn't feel odd.

''I could never thank you enough.''

She just smiled back.

''But- I do not have anything for Steve…''

''I have dealt it too.''

I put the dress on me. My dark makeup and the dress fitted me so well. Nat was right. Green was my color. She was waiting for me to come out from the dressing room.

She was surprised when she saw me, ''Nice outfit Kate.'' I rolled my eyes, ''Thanks to you.''

I opened my hair. After a moment we walked towards the hall.


	12. Grandpa Frisbee

**Peter Parker**

I stood next to Vision. He and Wanda congratulated Steve before I had a chance. They gave an envelope to him. Cap smiled and thanked them before I stepped in front of him.

''Happy birthday, Grandpa Frisbee.'' I told to him as I shook hands with him, ''The gift is still at the garage. I had no change to bring it here, Tony would have pissed off.'' He thanked me before he asked, ''May I ask, what is in there?''

''Something I designed and Tony build.'' I looked around me and saw Tony at the main door, ''He can tell you more if you ask. I'll go to talk with the huge guy.''

''Enjoy the evening,'' Steve told to me.

''You too. It is your birthday, however.''

Wanda, Vision and I discussed some time about their time at London. They were a few months in England after they got married in California. It had been a very sweet day then.

Now, they looked happy. They smiled more often than times before.

I immediately wanted to feel the same.

I heard someone to congratulate Steve. I looked at them.

I recognized Nat. She was dressed like she always did. Black. And more black. Her blond hair was waved. She was stunning as always.

Someone came in with her.

She had night's black hair, dressed in a dark green dress. She was pretty tall, athletic. I _knew_ who she was.

''Kate?!'' I asked way too loudly.

She turned to look at me.

''Peter?''

I was confused when she walked towards me. Was she one of us? Did she survive the attack of New York? I did not find her at her home. She was taken here- so I had seen right. Nick had her locked here since the attack.

She had been here the whole time.

She hugged me. I smelled the perfume and her hairs sweet scent.

''How did you- who? Kate, how did you…''

''Peter, It's all fine,'' She told to me. She knew I was shocked. It was a pretty damn attack. It took a lot of civils down.

I felt eyes on us.

''Wait, what? Is he your boyfriend?'' Asked someone. I turned to look at the asker. Bucky. Next to him stood Tony. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and let go of her.

''No!'' Kate said with a clear voice as she took a step backward, ''He is my friend.''

 _Friend-_ but I wanted to be more to her.

Liz and I not worked. She moved away times ago. I didn't even know how things had been going with her. Her father, well died. Mother and she moved on.

When everyone has arrived at the dinner, we settled down. I sat next to Nat. At my other side, another Peter was relaxed. Bucky sat his right side. In front of me sat Tony, his right side Bruce. Strange sat next to Bruce. Tony's left side was taken by Nick. Damn lord, he looked scary. Clint was sitting between Vision and Nick. T'Challa sat between to Nat and Wanda. Kate sat at the end of the table, and Cap at the other.

Everyone had no chance to come. Some of Peter's group needed to stay in the space - #someone needed to protect space. Thor had to keep Asgard safe, other's on Earth kept this place down. we only had like 5 hours and then we needed to be like-

''Kiddo,'' Tony asked, ''Did you tell him?''

Someone laughed at the table. I rolled my eyes, ''I am not a kiddo.''

''Yes, he told.'' Cap said, ''Need to go and check it out soon.'' Tony smiled at him and then turned to look at Nick.

We ate, tranquility. We talked and laughed about Cap and Earth. My namesake told things about other planets- some silly jokes.

I could not keep my eyes away from her. She was happy. Happier than she had been for days. For weeks. She looked at me sometimes as we all talked and joked about things.

She was glamorous. I was not able to think clearly when she was around. Falling in someone was not an opinion to me. I needed to keep my head up and clear. I was an Avenger. I needed to think clearly, like Cap or Tony. They were my idols after all. I wanted to be like them.

At some point, Nick started to talk to her. Kate was a little bit out first, but she took a situation to her hands.

''So, how your pieces of training have been, Lady Stark?''

She blinked her eyes a few times. She was not cool with flatter herself.

''You should see her,'' Cap told, ''I believe Stark has good blood in her.'' Everybody laughed at that joke. She seemed a bit nervous.

And nobody saw it. I knew her enough well to tell when she did not feel ok. She was not okay now.

''Is that so?'' Nick asked, '' How're your superpowers, if I may ask?''

She nodded a bit. Everyone went quiet. What? Did she had superpowers?! Like what?! Does she run faster than anyone of us? Can she fly? Is she super powerful?

''You have some over normal abilities?'' Peter asked, ''Cool…''

Wanda smiled to her, ''After all she is not alone.''

''Indeed,'' Nat told, ''So Quill. Having abilities is not un-normal nowadays between us.''

Nick still looked at her, ''You do not have to talk about that if you don't want t-''

''Thank you, Nick.'' Kate said, ''I have been practicing, a lot.''

''What can you do?'' I asked. She looked at me now. She blushed. I did have a chance but smile too. She was pretty.

Suddenly she disappeared. Everyone gasped. That was something that had not be seen.

Then she was able to be seen again, ''Well, now all of you know.''

''So?'' Clint started, ''You can change yourself invisible.''

''And things that I touch too.'' She crapped Visions shoulder and made him disappear. Wanda became reckless and shocked. She put her hand to a place were Vision's hand was able to be seen a moment ago. And she also turned invisible.

''How remarkable!'' Said Dr. Strange, ''How much can you make invisible?''

She stopped an illusion, ''I helped a group of people at New York _at that day._ ''

''How many people?'' Asked Cap.

''About fifty.''

Nat smirked, '' As I told to you, she is a good back up to us.'' Tony was not able to take his eyes away from her.

He was thinking something. Something very deep. I knew him. He was like a father to me. I _had to know_ him.

He still looked at her. She did not see it, but Tony was boiling inside. He was really thinking something deep.

Were we gonna keep her? Was she part of us?

God help us if she were...


	13. Two Gods

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I opened my eyes to the new day.

The last evening with others was pleasant. They told things about them, so I got know them better.

They were kind, trustworthy- they were like another family to me.

Clint told me he had his eyes to my family. They were quite well. I was not able to see them because of my situation. Seeing them would put them in great danger. And I accepted it, in some time.

Today was my first case. I was going to get some information from someone's computer. I had never seen this man in my tire life.

Nat showed him to me. He was a mid-twenties, had brown hair, name Felix Cern. Executive director at weapon company.

''He has been a criminal nowadays. He sells their weapons at the black market. We need his records of sells and we need to give the information to Nick. He decides what we do to him.''

I nodded, ''That's all?''

''No. He has killed many men.''

I looked at Nat. She was calm and confident. She was obviously done this before. She was like a guide of this stuff- or some kind of same.

''We must not do any harm to him. We just need to get his information and get the hell out of there. Nick needs that information. I'll guide you from your earpiece, and you report everything to me.''

I looked at her a little bit shocked. She saw it from my face.

''Do not worry, there'll be few of us in that building at the same time.''

Nat had given me hints to how to dress. I dressed in with black basic top, and leather jacket. I put some jeans on and boots. I hid my chest gun belt properly and put my CZ P-09 in it. After it, I hid some knives in my body. Some to my boots, some of my jacket's pockets.

After dressing up, I put my hair to a high ponytail. I needed my long, black hair stay away from my face. I had not put any makeup after I left the room.

Outside, next to some cars, Tony and Wanda were waiting for me. Wanda was wearing a red costume, and Tony some black colored clothes.

''Shall we go?'' Wanda asked.

I sat at the back seat with Wanda as Tony drove. We arrived at a skyscraper and after Tony told me and Wanda to go out, he drove away fast. I looked at Wanda.

''No worries, you look like a Rockstar. Use your skills after you arrive on floor 39. At there are some safeguards, you shall pass them. Nat will give you same orders at times.''

I put my earpiece on after Wanda nodded at me, ''What are you doing then?''

''Making a scene at floor 10. There are some of our men. They will take care of my stuff.''

I heard a scene she had made. There were people shouting, making scary noises.

I went to the stairs and started to climb up. I realized I was at floor 40 and after that, I went immediately invisible. I told to Nat tell me a way into Felix's office.

''First look out, what do you see?''

''A few doors, men at them and a big hall.''

''Go to the hall.''

So I went. Nobody saw me. I was a winner already. I stopped. There were few doors, should I go in?

''Here are few doors. Sayin' office- should I go in.''

''Do it.'' Nat told, ''Wanda is out the building, Bruce and Bucky took her out.''

''Copy.'' Told to Nat. I felt like I was on fire as I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

I went to the computer. I tried to open it.

''Computer is locked.''

''Put another flash drive on it, that one I gave you.''

I did as she said. She told me to wait for a sec.

She hacked it. She really did, ''Take the flash drive out and put another in.'' I did as she said again. I looked around then as I waited for it to download.

I felt freaking criminal. I was not allowed to be in here, but still, I was. Was I insane?

I walked to the computer again as I turned visible. I sat to the chair and looked the download percent grow.

"Kate, watch out. You need to hide." Said Nat's worried voice.

"Why? What is going on!?" I asked after I got the files to my flash drive. I walked away from the computer as I hid it to my another chest pocket.

"Someone is there." She said clearly.

"Where?"

"Kate Stark, listen _to me_. Do _not_ do anything reckless. He is a _God_ of Mischief." She whispered the last sentence. I immediately turned back to the invisible and stood very still in the middle of the room. I just waited for someone to come in.

I recognized him right away. He was a man from my dreams. Was he really standing at the door?

He was a way more handsome than I remembered. He was _like_ a _God_. He had pretty long black hair, masculine body, green eyes. He was almost like me as a man.

He also had dressed as a God. Or almost like a king.

He opened his mouth and spoke to me directly, "I know you are here, Kathryn Stark. I know what you are able to do, and you are trying it to me. You cannot fool a God of Mischief." His voice was deep, attracting me. He spoke slowly. He walked in the room, around me. He was like siren singing to me. He switched the lights off without a physical connection. He walked _towards_ me in the dark, even he didn't know where I was. He was like a cat, he was walking so elegantly like he was seeing in the dark. His moves made him actually look _dangerous_. I started to move away from him.

"I hear your heartbeat, I hear your breathing. You cannot fool me."

Then suddenly there were many copies of him. So many that I was afraid now. He had surrendered me. He was _everywhere_. I had no way out this now.

"Oh. This is going to be a fair fight between two Gods. I am so lucky to be part in this."

Two Gods? Did he just say I was a God? Did he just say _I_ was a God?

Was that possible? Could I be a Goddess? Has there ever been a God in humans?

There had been. Thor. He was a God on Earth. Even he had a planet to rule, he was here too.

Could I be a God? Was that a right thing!? My parents were mortal!

Or were they? I always knew my mother was really not Catherine. She was my adopted-mother.

"Ups, you didn't know." He said while he smiled an evil smile.

Now Nat talked to me quietly, "Kate. Do not let him fool you. I am sending there some help."

I got furious. Angry. Did the Avenger knew I was a God?! That would explain everything. I was _like_ him. They had put me against him!

"Come out and face me," A God told, "Let's find out what you really are, Kathryn _Starksdaughter_."

I shouted as hard as I could. He became one figure as he heard my voice.

As I became visible, he _saw_ me. He was not prepared for this. His eyes showed me all of it. He was entranced of something. His beautiful eyes went warm from the cold.

He was like a frozen statue. As I kicked him to his chest he fell to the ground fast. But he freaking kicked me to my right knee after I walked to him. I fell as well, but more roughly.

''Kate stop this!'' Nat shouted to my earpiece. I ignored it completely.

The handsome man stood up and looked at me again with warm eyes.

''You know,'' I started, ''The longer you look, the harder it gets to look away.'' And then I turned to invisible again. He tried to look after me, but he had no sign of me.

He spilled again. He was all around me. After I put some of his clowns to down with some knives, I realized who he was. I knew _exactly_ who he was from all of them. He was not able to fool me. I went behind him, but he realized it. I jumped to his back before he turned around and started to choke him as a pistol were resting to his temple.

''You told me I am a God you damn creature. Why are you telling me this?!''

He got me off him somehow and put me on the floor, between his strong, elegant hands. I just saw my pistol to fly away from my had, as he started, ''You fool. I do not want to hurt you.''

He was _a God of Mischief_. He might lie to me.

I took a knife from my jacket's pocket as fast as I could and tried to stab him. He stopped me before I got even close to his skin. I tried to put the knife in him, but he was stronger than I was.

I kept going. I wanted to stab him. He knew _who I was_. He knew _everything_ about me.

I kept looking at his eyes the whole time. I felt like I was drowning in them. I was completely feeling something that I had ever felt. I was giving up on stabbing him. He was not _worth_ it.

He was actually _on_ me. He kept my hands on the floor now and he was astride on top of me. I was lost. Completely lost.

I didn't want this go to that.

''Get off me!'' I shouted loudly. Surprisingly, he did. He was standing a few meters away from me.

Someone was at the door, ''Kate, go out. Loki, stand down.'' Tony was at the door.

The God got his hands up. I turned my head away from this odd creature. What was he doing to me?


	14. You'll Turn Green, I'll Turn Blue

Loki Odinson

I have arrived in Avenger's building. The men at the door looked at me like any other man. I was equal with others. And that felt nice. It felt hella nice.  
Steve Rogers, to be more familiar as Captain America, was waiting for me at the hall. He was smiling at me a little bit. That felt weird. Usually, the Avengers were raging to me, but this time this man was kind.  
"Loki," he said, "It is refreshing to see you again." Was he kidding?  
"I feel the same, "I said as I nodded to him. He wanted to shake my hand, so I let him.  
This had been everything I wanted. I was being equal. I was able to help someone with my own powers. I hadn't to be afraid.  
Of course, they did not trust me as much as they trusted my brother. I was a God of Mischief after all. It was my temper. Not only my title.  
"Did your brother tell you about the mission?" Asked Steve as he led us to deeper down the building.  
I shook my head, "He left the honor to you."  
"So expected from him," Steve said as he opened a door to a big room. It was bright, elegant and lightly decorated.  
I saw Nat and Tony. They were talking about something as we entered.  
"Loki." Said Nat as she nodded at me. I nodded back, "My Lady." She rolled her eyes. What? I was raised to be polite.  
"Younger Odinson." Tony said to me as he shook my hand, "Still wanna thank you for New York…"  
"Nothing to thank about."  
"You saved my life!"  
"And how many times I have been trying to take it?" I nodded again, "I owed that to you."  
He seemed to nod. He stepped back and then Steve started.  
"Are you willing to join in a mission?"  
"Which kind of?"  
Nat spoke this time, "We are training a woman. Actually a God."  
Oh. This is going to be interesting.  
"Of course I can take apart. She's a Goddess of what?"  
"Imagination." Said Steve, "She is the one and right."  
There was nothing like a Goddess of Imagination. She was dead a long time ago.  
"You must be mistaken. She has been dead for a long time."  
They all seemed to know something I didn't know. What did they know? Why they didn't want to tell it to me.  
''Is she really the Goddess of Imagination?'' I asked loudly. Steve nodded, ''Your brother confirmed it.''  
Someone in this room thought about training, no, testing her. What did that mean?  
I looked at them- I nodded slowly, ''When do you test her?''  
''Umm-,'' Tony started, ''We are already leaving. Nat will tell you some details.''

She took me in, sat me on a chair and started to talk to me.  
First I felt a little bit uncomfortable. I had raged to her some years ago, but I also saved her too a few days ago.  
''So here is the thing, she is quite a temperament- but kind. We need to test how she will act in problem situations, like-''  
''Like monsters and unwanted people.''  
''Well,'' Nat started with an unsure voice as she became stressed, ''Yeah. You said it, I didn't.''  
''So, where is she?''  
''At Felix's skyscraper.''

They knew I was coming. They didn't even look at me as I walked towards the steps.  
My legs took strong, long steps. I was confident about this. I needed to just piss the Goddess off, and that was the thing I knew how to do. I was professional in those kinds of stuff.  
I knew how to kill If she was going to take me down.  
I heard Nat's voice in my head, Do not harm her. Just make her uncomfortable. Yeah. I was a master in that.  
I had dressed as a God. To scare her off. I had made my earpiece to fade away. I needed to be believed.  
"You may go in," Nat said though the piece, "Good luck."  
I thanked her.  
I was confident. I had done this before, with Thor, Odin… Well, I pissed Hela also so she is on the list too. I was going to be a star again- and I was going to be flattered.  
I stepped in, but I saw none.  
There was no-one in.  
"She made her invisible," Nat said. She saw I was confused for a second.  
I took some steps towards. I smiled a bit. Smiling made people feel uncomfortable. I started to speak with deep, scary voice. Ups. It was my normal tune, "I know you are here, Kathryn Stark. I know what you are able to do, and you are trying it to me. You cannot fool a God of Mischief."  
I walked some time in the room. Then I saw switcher. I swatch the lights off. Some people were afraid of darkness.  
I heard something rhythmic. Was it her breathing? Well, I needed to try.  
I walked towards it, "I hear your heartbeat, I hear your breathing. You cannot fool me."  
Then I was all around the room. This was my trick that always worked to scare people out. Her breathing became faster.  
"Oh. This is going to be a fair fight between two Gods. I am so lucky to be part in this." I really was. I enjoyed to kill and scare people out. Make myself count.  
But I was not going to kill this woman.  
I heard her breathing as it went faster. People always became despair and confused about things they didn't know.  
She was not aware of being a Goddess.  
"Ups, you didn't know," I said while I smiled. This was going to be a good time…  
I knew everything about her. She was a daughter of Stark's eldest son. She was Tony  
Stark's niece. I knew her family, I knew her name and other information.  
But I didn't know her past.  
"Come out and face me," I recommend her, "Let's find out what you really are, Kathryn Starksdaughter."  
She shouted with a high voice. It made me a little bit confused. My focus on being more than one broke up and I was me again.  
I saw her the first time.  
She was beautiful. I had seen many kinds of woman in my life before. I was used to making people go insane in many ways. For example, my great looks. But I was never the one to be shocked.  
I had ever been insane by someone else. I felt like every sight, every look I had made for women I have watched in my life, were a sin. I had been doing a crime.  
She called to me, not by words. But by her existence. I was shocked.  
I was frozen. I didn't even see her to kick me to my chest.  
Then I was in full of power for my defense.  
I had kicked women in my life, also stabbed and slapped. I choose to kick her to her right knee instead of stabbing her. I kicked pretty hard because she fell.  
I saw my chance. I got up. And I looked at this innocent human.  
Not human. A Goddess.  
What she was going down here? Why she didn't see me as a God too? Gods can recognize other once. Maybe she didn't know how. But whatever the situation was, she was not supposed to attack me.  
And I was not supposed to attack her even I was told so.  
''You know,'' She started with a rude tone in her voice, ''The longer you look, the harder it gets to look away.''  
She turned invisible.  
I, me myself, started to panic a bit. Where was she? What she was going? I was not afraid for myself. I was afraid for her. She was not supposed to be like this. She-  
I started to play the same game as she did. I made many clowns of myself again and made her panic. Some of my clowns started to fade away. Was she trying to take copies of me down? She was trying to find me!  
And she had.  
She jumped on my back and put her hands on my throat. After a second, she had raised a gun.  
''You told me I am a God you damn creature. Why are you telling me this?!'' She shouted to my ear.  
I got her off me, by using one of me taking her down and I tried to keep her down by myself. First I threw her gun away.  
I started with a kind voice because I meant it, 'You fool. I do not want to hurt you.''  
Faster than I thought, she took a knife from her jacket's secret pocket. She tried to stab me.  
And she was not even close.  
A Goddess kept going. She was strong for a woman. I was stronger than her. I kept saying in my head, Don't push too hard, you don't want to hurt her.  
She looked me in the eyes. Her green eyes were beautiful. They were the greenest eyes I had ever seen.  
Greener than mine.  
Her pushing became weaker. Her hand shook a bit, and her eyes told me all of it. I was able to read her mind, but I didn't want to know what she thought about me.  
I saw my opportunity to make her surrender. I pushed her hands to the floor. She became feel awkward, I saw it, but her words confirmed it.  
''Get off me!''  
Of course, I did what she asked.  
I saw someone at the door. Tony Stark, ''Kate, go out. Loki, stand down.''  
I got my hands up, this was part of the plan. I viewed the Goddess the last time before she walked away.  
Tony looked at me. He nodded his head and walked away too.  
Niece and uncle. I hoped he knew already.

Later that evening, I talked to Natasha and Steve. They wanted to ask for some information about Kate's fighting skills.  
I walked to the hall. It was almost made of class. I saw Nat sitting with Bruce. Was he supposed to be here?  
And Kate was sitting next to Steve…  
''What the hell is he doing in here?'' Shouted a Goddess. She started to run towards me but Steve stopped her.  
''Hey hey!'' Steve told her. She looked at me so badly that I felt worst man alive.  
''You do not want me to turn green, do you?''  
''I can turn blue then? I am sure I am able to do it.''  
''Bruce, absolutely we do not. Kate and Loki, calm yourselves down.'' Nat told.  
''Do you have any idea who he is?!''  
''Of course, we do,'' Nat said with a clear voice. A Goddess did not stop her movements. She tried to get away from Cap's thigh crip. I was going to away, but someone held hand on my back. I looked over my left shoulder and saw Tony.  
''Shall we make few things clear, dear Gods?''


	15. Let's Make Her Find Out Who We Are

**Bruce Banner**

After Kate was calmed down, we discussed a few things.

Thing like our enemy. We did not know who it was. I just had seen what it's army is able to do- kill thousands of people just like that.

We had Avengers. We had some Gods.

But she hadn't said yes.

She had her own family. Parents. Friends. Something not to give up.

Kate sat quietly. Cap was next to her. Nat close to me. Tony and Loki were standing. Tony close the back wall, Loki next to a window.

''Kate. We are asking a lot, but I hope you think this clearly. There are 7.6 billion people. Including your family. You can take care of them, or you can take care of all of the people on Earth. It's your choice, Not ours.'' Steve had a serious voice. Of course he had…

''It cannot be beaten by few men.'' Kate told, "I have seen what its army can do. You, and if I join in, will not be enough."

She had a point, but I didn't believe we weren't enough. We had been through Thanos after all. A mad titan.

''Well, you have a point,'' I told to her, ''Did you live thought Thanos' snap?''

She nodded.

''Then you know exactly what he had done. We beat him. We got all people back. There is nothing we couldn't do. If we do all of it together…''

''What can't you see, Bruce? With all my respect, I am going to say no.''

''May I ask why?'' It was Loki's voice. All of us looked at him for a moment. He just crossed a border. She'd piss off.

''I do not need to answer,'' She said simply, ''You can have that little beast. I am not interested.''

Someone took a deep breath. God, this was going intense. I just hoped no-one wouldn't go crazy.

I looked at Nat. She was as confused as I when Loki started to speak, ''I can tell you. You, my brother and I aren't enough to it, even we and the rest of the World call us Gods. Avengers need every man, every woman to help each other. That thing out there is as powerful as Thanos was. Maybe even more, I am not sure. But, whatever it is, I am afraid. I have never been this afraid. I have never been afraid of dying. But this day, I am comforting myself by the thought of better world to-'' Loki kept a little pause before he started again, ''So. I do not care do you stay here sitting and keeping your thumbs moving around and calculating seconds. I do not care If you come with us. The war doesn't miss one soldier. Only, the enemy seeks them. It will find you anyway. So you can make your life worth something, or you can be forgotten. As Steve said, the choice is yours, not mine, not Nat's. Not anyone else's. If you go out that door, you are already worth of something.''

Everyone was quiet. I was so out…

I was not expecting some speech from Loki. He was… not that kind of man. Or at least I thought so.

The man kept looking at her. And she looked back. They didn't look pleased. They both were angry in deep down. I saw it.

A loud crack woke us up. She had gotten up from her chair. She still looked at Loki.

"Well. Let's make the bastard see who we really are."

I was told that Kate would go to Asgard with Loki and Thor. They wanted to make her control and vision her powers. And everybody thought it would be recommendable.

But she demanded to see her family before she'd go to another realm.

Nick allowed it. He put Nat to go with her. I'd had sent her too.


	16. 1,054

**Hey. This chapter has some lemon language. If you do not want to read those, there are some warnings! Happy reading!**

 **Kathryn Maria Stark**

I looked at that dull God. He had said words that hurt me like hell. I was going to say no because I knew I wouldn't fit in them. I wasn't that worthy. I was afraid of dying...

After I told them to let's find her out, the _God_ just nodded. He said nothing more. But everyone else did. I demanded to see my family before going to Asgard. For my surprise, Nick said yes.

I stood next to the window, looking outside now. Night had come, stars had come shining at us again. The moon too.

I wasn't alone. That God, Loki, was in the same room, but far away. He was leaving already.

''I know you can hear me,'' I said quietly. My voice was a whisper in the dark. He stopped, so I wasn't wrong. I smiled a bit as I continued, ''Why you know so much about me? I haven't told to Avengers about my real father, but you seem to know that fact clearly.'' _Starksdaughter_. His voice was so clear and snide.

I turned my head so I was able to look at him again. He didn't look the same as he did at morning. We wore a black blouse and pants- he looked like a movie star…

Shit, keep your head together. Do not think about him like that!

He turned around. His pure green eyes made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I didn't know why. Or it wasn't the eyes. It was his glance.

He walked towards me. He stopped after five steps and took his right hand to his left. It made him look vulnerable. He looked more like a man than a God. I was not able to look at him anymore. He was a way too beautiful to look at. I turned my eyes to look at the floor.

''I know about you because of I was told about you. Natasha told things about you. But I assure you, they didn't tell about your parents. Only one of them knows and, well, he and I aren't so close together.'' His voice was calming, deep and made me trust him.

He was a God of Mischief! Stop trusting him!

''Then who told you if _he_ didn't?''

He took steps towards. He stopped holding his right hand and let his hands fall next to him. I was so spellbound from his voice, that I was not able to move. I was trapped! And maybe it was a better way.

I was against the window when he reached to me. He was about 40 inches away from me. I felt a bit frightened. Not because he seemed dangerous, just because I didn't trust him. I trusted Hulk, Banner, even he looked dangerous as hell, with my life. This man in front of me was just sending me some unpleasant feelings. I didn't like it, because I didn't know what kind of feelings they were.

''I can read minds, well. That didn't help me at all. But I can see with my own eyes who is related to who. I am not that fool. You and he look the same. You clearly have some shared relatives.''

I looked at him. I was not so sure what he meant.

He continued, he probably had read my mind a sec ago, ''Gods can read minds if they practice it. Someones better than others.''

I nodded. He became to feel a bit friendly to me.

''Well, I think you have done nothing more special in your free time.''

''In 1,054 years you have a lot of time to practice things.''

In 1,054 years? Had I heard right?! Was he insane?

He coughed once, ''Gods can live over 5000 years.''

I didn't understand a thing. But I relaxed. Even I didn't understand a thing about him (not forgetting my position here as a Goddess too), he was a kind creature to me. He didn't seem so dangerous anymore.

''Believe me, Kathryn Stark. I may seem a kind creature, but let me give you one advice. Don't trust what you see. Even salt looks like sugar.''

At that moment I knew I would die from this man's hands- he'd probably kill me. If not by his hands, then by his words.

He gave me more space to breathe. He was going to get away from this room.

I watched him move away. As he walked, I felt some part at me to change, maybe even die inside of me. It wasn't horror. It was definitely something else.

Something more powerful.

As he opened a door, he turned to look at me once again. He smiled sadly as he started, ''You have to know, Kate. You do not have to be afraid of me.'' He swallowed before he continued, ''I should be the one to be afraid. You have something that most of the Gods don't.''

''What are you talking about?''

He smiled more widely, ''You have a family, Stark. That is the only thing that matters.'' After those words, he walked away.

What a British accent…

 ** _PLEASE, HERE IS THE LEMONSCENE. iF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ, THEN GO STRAIGHT TO NEXT CHAPTER!_**

I had the most unforgettable dream at that night. I didn't look at the person who was in the same room as me. I was just walking backward in the dark room. There was some light in the room, just to make this room look creepier.

I hit the cold wall. I was afraid for a moment.

Right then, when I looked at my feet, I felt someone's hand right next to my left cheek. I felt the warmth, but the hand was not in connection with me.

Some cold fingers touched my jaw. And I looked at these eyes which were staring at me with passion.

I felt like home. Those green eyes were the most amazing thing that I had seen.

My body was fighting against my head. My body told me to surrender, to let him take me, right here and right now. But my mind told me to stop, to consider these things again.

As he rested his lips right next to my left ear, I felt my knees go weaker. I was going to fall on his hands, If I wasn't strong enough.

''There is no opportunity to run from this. We both know what are you feeling about me.'' His words to my ear were like giving gasoline to fire, ''I already know, dear Kathryn.''

His right hand's fingers, gracefully, slit to my throat. It felt now more obvious. I was in love with him- and he knew it. Was this a test?

He moved his head away from my slide to see my whole face. His both hands were now holding me up from my waist. He smiled so beautifully that I almost drowned…

''Do not fight it. Let the thought of suspicion go.''

He went closer to me and kissed my neck. It felt so nice. It felt wonderful. There was no better thing than that. He was so close. Every part of his body touched mine. I felt no fear.

But I felt weak. Not because he was so strong and manipulative. I felt weak because I knew he was right all along. _I had loved him from the day I met him._

''I am assuring you, I will make you come harder,'' he lightly touched my skin with his soft lips as he talked, ''Over, and over again. I will make you recall all your memories and sensation of being satisfied. I will make you _insist_ this all over _again_.''

I had closed my eyes. My body was winning this fight. My head was loosing.

But I wanted to lose to this grateful and the sexiest God alive.

''Every night,'' His lips touched my ear, ''Every day, you will think about me.'' His soft hands held my hips now, ''You will think about my whispers to your ear, you will think about our little kisses…''

He gave me a light kiss. It was tantalizing. Just making me want more him. Making me beg him.

''Loki, I-''

''Listen to me, woman.'' He said to me, as he raised his hands from my hips back to my waist, ''I will make you so pleased that you will _never want another man, god, as long as you live._ ''

Then he gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever got from him. I had never been that drunk by his present, words, touch...

I fell on his strong, pleasing, hands as he fondled me while he kissed me.

And I woke up. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to find out what happened after I fainted. God damn it!

I tried to get some sleep but I wasn't tired anymore.

Time was some past five. I got up from my huge bed and went to take a warm bath. The God in my mind.


	17. The Other Side of 1,054

**Hello, dear readers! This chapter has a lemonscene too... Warnings are there. No worries.**

 **Loki Odinson**

I didn't know why I was in the same room with her. I wanted to get away from her, to keep her safe from me. I was harm to _everyone_ after all.

She was probably angry at me. I had seen her face after I told her the truth. She was like a fire. I was going the exact wrong this just by being in here with her.

I slowly, not looking at her, walked away. I was searching for a door…

''I know you can hear me.''

She made a weak, silent whisper. Of course, I was able to hear her. She continued with more powerful voice, ''Why you know so much about me? I haven't told to Avengers about my real father, but you seem to know that fact clearly.'' I turned to look at her.

She looked at me for a while. She was learning me. She was trying to read me. Her pale skin was getting more color. Her cheeks were more red than white now.

I was almost going to read her mind, but was I able to keep it secret? Well, damn it.

 _His pure green eyes made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I didn't know why. Or it wasn't the eyes. It was his glance._

Suddenly, I was walking towards her. When I realized it, I stopped. This was not the right thing to do.

Now I was the nervous one.

 _He stopped after five steps and took his right hand to his left. It made him look vulnerable. He looked more like a man than a God. I was not able to look at him anymore. He was way too beautiful to look at._

How was I supposed to react to that? She thought I was a beautiful thing? She didn't know anything about me! She was a fool! I was a monster in deep down!

I wasn't going to let her think I was stupid if I'd not answer, ''I know about you because of I was told about you. Natasha told things about you. But I assure you, they didn't tell about your parents. Only one of them knows and, well, he and I aren't so close together.''

I left her mind alone. I didn't want to know all about her mind.

''Then who told you if _he_ didn't?'' She was pissed off now. She didn't know about Bruce's and my relationship. It wasn't the best in the Earth or Asgard. Not a word about Sakaar.

I took some steps more. She just looked at my eyes. She didn't move. I barely saw her breathing. She was against the window as I searched her. She looked a bit afraid. Well, it was a better way after all. No one could be friends with me.

''I can read minds, that didn't help me at all. But I can see with my own eyes who is related to who. I am not that fool. You and he look the same. You clearly have some shared relatives.'' It was a truth I said. They both looked exactly the same.

She stared at me. A confused woman. I was going to be confused now so I started to explain more, ''Gods can read minds if they practice it. Someones better than others.''

She nodded. I saw a tiny smile at her face, ''Well, I think you have done nothing more special in your free time.''

I couldn't but smile too, ''In 1,054 years you have a lot of time to practice things.''

 _In 1,054 years? Had I heard right?! Was he insane?_

Kate, maybe I was insane and fool, but you had an excellent hearing.

I didn't think that!

''Gods can live over 5000 years.''

Her shoulder dropped after a moment. She breathed more in than before. She was not afraid anymore.

She should! She was in a lack of survival instinct!

''Believe me, Kathryn Stark. I may seem a kind creature, but let me give you one advice. Don't trust what you see. Even s _alt looks like sugar_.''

Her breathing became faster. I had said something right at least. She was afraid again.

I smiled as I turned around and started to walk away from this room. I had to hear what she thought about me now.

 _I watched him move away. As he walked, I felt some part at me to change, maybe even die inside of me. It wasn't horror. It was definitely something else. Something more powerful._

She had to be insane herself! Hasn't she saw what kind of creature I can be? I could kill her in one second if I wanted.

But something in me changed too.

She thought the exact same thing as I did. It looked like she was listening to me. I needed to speak the truth. From my cold giant frost heart, ''You have to know, Kate. You do not have to be afraid of me.'' I got some courage up before continuing, ''I should be the one to be afraid. You have something that most of the Gods don't.''

''What are you talking about?'' She asked.

I smiled more widely as I realized she was the most beautiful Goddess I had ever seen, or heard, ''You have a family, _Stark_. That is the only thing that matters.''

I walked away from that damn room.

 **Warnings! Lemon scene. Go to read the next chapter if you do not want to read this**

I had been trying to sleep for hours. I just had taken some naps and that didn't help me. I didn't know why I was not able to sleep.

I promised to myself, I didn't try to find this mind. It found me! It was her dream but I saw the view from next to her…

 _It was a dream. I saw it, nothing more or less._

 _She was, clearly, against a cold wall. Why she was so terrified? She looked at the door. She tried to catch an eye to something. She looked at her feet, but she felt someone's heat next to her face._

 _At the next moment, she saw pure green eyes that I recognized to be mine. She felt safe- she was having some very powerful emotions right now. Her thoughts were so contradictory. She was having a quarrel inside her mind with her body and mind. She was almost giving up to her body. I looked at her and me. What the hell was this?_

 _Suddenly my clown's lips were right next to her left ear. Was she really dreaming about me? She was getting weaker as I talked to her ear, ''There is no opportunity to run from this. We both know what are you feeling about me. I already know, dear Kathryn.''_

 _My right hand's fingers, gracefully, slit to her throat. She was in love with me. I moved my head away from her slide to see her whole, beautiful face. My both hands were now holding her up from her waist. I smiled._

'' _Do not fight it. Let the thought of suspicion go.''_

 _I went closer to her and kissed her elegant and long neck._

'' _I am assuring you, I will make you come harder,'' I lightly touched her skin with my soft lips as I talked, ''Over, and over again. I will make you recall all your memories and sensation of being satisfied. I will make you insist this all over again.''_

 _She closed her eyes. Her body was winning this fight for me._

 _But she wanted to lose to this grateful and the sexiest God alive. What was she thinking?!_

'' _Every night,'' My lips touched her ear, ''Every day, you will think about me.'' My soft hands held her hips now which made her more excited, ''You will think about my whispers to your ear, you will think about our little kisses…''_

 _I gave her a light kiss._

 _She opened her mouth for the first time, ''Loki, I-''_

'' _Listen to me, woman.'' I said to her with a boss voice, as I raised my hands from her hips back to her waist, ''I will make you so pleased that you will never want another man, god, as long as you live.''_

 _Then I kissed her again._

 _She fell on my hands as I fondled her while I kissed her._

She woke up right after she fell. I was so astonished by her dream. She thought things like that about me! And I didn't know how to feel. Honored?

The first time I met her, I knew she was the one to stole my _cold_ soul. How I was able to make things happen in that way? I had never felt this kind of emotions to anyone expect to my family. But that wasn't this kind of love and caring. I didn't love her- that was sure. But I cared about her safeties. I knew she was going to make great things against the evil. She was our a key.

I had to do something to keep her safe. Anything to make her realize that I am not a good company. Everyone else in this building knew it.

I had been _too_ kind to her today- she would think we were friends and I was cool with it. Well, I was but for only for her protection.

I'd do anything to keep her safe.


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I was nervous. I had been sitting in a car, like 15 minutes, and I was feeling sick as hell.

How I was going to tell them I am going to travel into another realm? To Asgard. Would they even believe me? I was going to miss them so much. Even I was going to save their asses, and some other peoples too, I didn't know how to tell them. And I didn't want any thanks from it.

Nat saw I was nervous. She was driving and I was sitting next to her. We were going to my home.

My family had come back home a few days ago. They felt safe enough to come home after New York. Good for them...

My father knew things that maybe he shouldn't. That is why they ran off. I was afraid for them. Some people, someday may come and insist some facts from my dad. How about my mother? She didn't know a thing about anything that my dad knew. She was an outsider. It would be cruel to hurt her if my father would not tell anything at all.

Was Lucy alright? Max? My best friend and my pretty dog…

''We are here,'' Nat said to me as she stopped a car. I just looked forwards, to the house.

Was I ready for this? I was going to move away from here…

I turned my head. I watched at Nat and she watched at me. I was not aware of that I was crying until she told me that it is going to be okay. Maybe she was right. But I was never going to be the same girl after I'd leave here.

I nodded at her, ''Do I need to take something from here...'' She knew what I meant.

''The Asgardians and we are going to take good care of you. You can take some personal stuff with you if you want.'' She tried to smile at me, but she was a bit sad too. I wiped my tears away and get out of the car.

''I am coming in four hours,'' Nat told me, ''Nick wants you home before the supper.''

I thanked her before I walked towards the balcony.

This house hadn't changed. I opened the door with a key which was at our secret place, right under the carpet, classic.

The door was open as I put the key to the lock.

I heard Max yap and running in the house.

''Max!'' Someone ordered. It was my mother's voice.

The dog stopped as it saw me. I couldn't help but smile. He jumped at my lap.

''What a kind boy, you are the kindest!'' I petted him as much as I could. He clearly had missed me.

''Max, who came?'' Mother asked.

She looked at me so confused that I wasn't sure was she okay. Was she sick? I had been gone for days. Almost some weeks. They may have been thinking that I was dead.

I got up, standing in front of her, ''Hello mother.''

She cried. Tears fell off her face, ''My sweet darling.'' She took steps towards me and hugged me as never before. She was worried. So worried. After I saw her crying, how was I supposed to tell her I was moving away. Far away.

''Rich. Come to look who came home.''

Seconds felt like hours as my father walked towards us. As he realized I was here, between my mother's arms, he smiled the most widely I had ever seen.

''My little girl.'' He told and came to hug us both.

That was a moment when I cried too.

I had a teacup in my hands as my parents were sitting in front of me on the black sofa. Max was eating a bone at my feet. I felt a bit uncomfortable while they looked at me all the time. They wanted answers. Of course, they did.

I looked at my father. He and Tony looked so much the same. It was a miracle if nobody had realized they were siblings. Tony was only a bit taller…

''Kate, where have you been?!'' Cat asked. I put my cup down, on the coffee table. I didn't know how to start.

''Should I tell it all?''

They both nodded. I did too, ''Then ask questions after I have finished, please.''

I told them everything. Since the cafe scene. They knew everything about Nat, Bruce, Steve, Peter… They were a bit shocked that my friend was one of them.

They knew about a fight scene between me and the God of Mischief.

And I promised me I'd not think him today- and look where I was. Thinking about him.

Oh dear Christ! I didn't even know this man! I just had talked to him like for five minutes, no under five minutes in my whole life!

I nodded at them so they could ask some questions. I took my teacup and drank half-cooled tea.

''So, you were saving people at that day?'' Mom was still a bit shocked. I nodded, ''Yeah. I took almost 50 people to safety at the same time.''

''Did you use your powers?'' She continued. My dad warned Cat to stop. Well, she didn't.

''Sure I did. How you think I-'' I tried to explain her, but she did not give me a chance.

''So they all know that you have powers?''

''Yep, mom. They do.'' Of course, they do.

''I had, all of these years, been trying to save you from all of the harm. Now you are causing them by yourself!''

''What the hell does that mean?''

''You were so reckless and dumb. You do not control your powers anyway!''

''Oh well! That is why the one God is going to take me to Asgard so I can practice without getting someone hurt! That was a thing I was going to tell you. I am not staying here!"

My mother looked me like a trash. She did not believe me. Dad tried to calm her down, but she kept her head. Now, I was her enemy.

"Asgard? Did you just say Asgard?"

Well now I was doomed, "You heard me perfectly, mother." They both knew about Scandinavian mythology. They knew that a place named Asgard existed. And they knew it was the truth.

She looked me a moment more. Then like a rocket, she got up and started to walk away. She was almost out of the room when she turned around- she was clearly going to say something, but then she decided to go away from the room.

My dad coughed, ''You know, she doesn't mean it.'' I nodded to him as I drank my tea again. Dad looked like he was thinking something. He looked at Max.

''What is it?''

He sighted, ''You need to know one thing.'' He got more serious before he opened his mouth, ''You may already that your family is not so complete…''

I nodded because I knew what he meant- Cat was not my mother. I had known it for years. I did not even look like her. But I kept her as my real mother.

''Well, then. Who is my biological mother?''

He looked worried now, ''About that. You must keep your eyes and mind open when I tell it.''

I was quiet. He continued, ''Freya of Vanaheim.''


	19. My Destiny

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

What I should say? I had never seen her and so. This thing should not interest me right now. I was not able to think her now.

''Okay. Maybe someday I'll interest more.''

My dad sighed, ''Kate, You need to know why you became what you are!'' He had never been this frustrated. I shocked a bit. He continued as I looked at him again, '' _She_ is a Goddess. Something like your friends. Who were they called again?''

I was perplexed, ''Thor and Loki. And they are not actually my friends…''

''Whatever they are to you, she is the same kind. She has powers of her own. She knows how to act, challenge people and Gods, even- _eliminate_.'' He looked more careful now, ''Gods cannot usually have children with humans. She is a God of Fertility, and many things more. She has some abilities that others do not. She can trick people with her magic, kill men without touching them, cause war because she just desires those actions, make people fall in love. She can do something that scares people off easily.''

''She was a Queen of Vanaheim before Odin Borson and Hela Odinsdottir, Odindaughter as you know her from your bedtime-stories, took Freya's realm under his command. She was exiled from her realm because she did not respect her people's wishes and Odin's orders. Her two children, Gersimi and Hnoss were killed in this action of War, in the flames of Holy fire.

''After many years she found herself from Earth after traveling in different realms. She was blind by revenge. She chose to create a new weapon against Odin. Another child with great gifts. But she had this one problem. There was no God who would approve her wishes.

''She made a promise, an exchange with supreme Gods. She would give her next hundred years to them if she'd be able to get a child with a mankind. Gods did not agree with this payment, so they made their own barters. Freya was destined to die right after a baby would be born. She agreed with this bargain.

''She found me, a broken man with a great willingness to help. She used me, and she lied to me. We were not together, but right before she was going to give birth, she came to me. Luckily I lived alone at that time. She gave a birth to you. And after your birth, she slept away. She had told to me before what your destiny was. She forced me to tell it to you, to make you revenge for what Odin had done, but I knew you were not that kind of child. You were my daughter. You had a beautiful heart, and I saw it on the first day as I held you in my arms.''

I was crying, silently. I was destined to kill, to revenge about what Odin had done to my mother. I was designed to kill.

I had never had this kind of reaction. I cried and cried. I saw no end of it. My father took me in her arms and comforted me. I was all going to be fine at some point.

''Darling, wipe your tears away. There is no need to cry.'' There was a reason to cry, but I wiped my tears away for my father's sake. He, truly no one, never liked to look at their children while they cried.

''I am just telling you a tip before you leave.'' He had this soft voice. I looked up at him.

''Trust these friends- sorry- Gods that live in Asgard,'' He was counting his next words carefully, ''Trust the Son of Laufey, he will keep you safe. The King Of Asgard shall take you under his protection. Trust my words, _Kate_. You can fill your destiny, or you can change it all. The choice is yours.''

He hugged me once more, "I will love you whatever you choose." I couldn't but smile a bit, "I will love you both, too."

Of course, I was not going to revenge on Odin's children…

I didn't know who they were or how many of them existed.

After I took my favorite bracelet and a picture of my family, I went to say goodbye to Max. He did not have an idea of what was going on. Good for him…

I hugged my mother. She wasn't so angry anymore. She was crying, as father hugged me before a door opened behind me.

"Yes, I am coming…" I whispered. I saw my mother's face. She was looking at something that was behind me. I turned my head.

Nat and Tony were right at there. They both looked a bit down. Of course, they were.

When was the last time I had seen Tony and Richard in the same room? Ups, I never actually had…

My father looked at his older brother for a second but then he spoke at me directly, "I guess your train has arrived." My mother broke down some more. Why they were just crying like little pigs?

"Yes. But I have a ticket back too." I tried one joke and I heard some laughing. Nat put her hand on my shoulder and nodded, "You certainly have. Mrs. And Mr. Stark. I assure you she will come back as good shape as she left."

"Promise?" Mother tried.

"With my life," Tony said behind me. I wondered why he had said that. It was nothing like him. Father looked at Tony for a while. Then he turned his head, kissed me to my cheeks and hugged me tightly. Mother gave me a big kiss to my forehead and hugged me too, "You little … "

I watched them for a moment longer. I learned every detail of them. _Every single one_.

"I will miss you. Tell everything to Lucy."

That was the moment when I turned my back to my parents and walked with some of the Avengers.

I had never been in shock.

I knew I had it when the time became to slow down. I didn't remember many things about going back to the Avenger's main house. I didn't say a word. I just followed Nat and Tony to a car. I had put my seatbelt on, that was sure.

I didn't remember anything before going to supper. I remembered some things about eating with Nick and others. We had some white-wine fish and potatoes.

Somebody maybe realized I wasn't all right, cause I woke myself up from my own bed. My head was still a bit off, but I was more me than someone else right now. I had a headache. I should take some painkillers for it…

''Hey,'' Someone said, ''You alright?'' I nodded. Was it Nat?

No, it wasn't. I had seen this woman once at the dinner. It was Steve's birthday… Her name was Wanda. She had red hair. She was wearing a stylish black colored jumpsuit. I sat up on my bed, and put my hand on my forehead immediately.

''You need to eat something, and drink,'' She told me, ''You didn't eat anything yesterday in the supper…''

I didn't get surprised, ''What's the clock?''

''It's 3 pm.''

''3 pm!?'' I stood up from my bed and fell on it because I was dizzy and my head hurt. Wanda got worried. She tested did I have any temperature. She was quite peaceful.

''You do not need to worry,'' She said, ''Loki will wait for you. He doesn't want to piss Thor off because you didn't fare well on _that_ journey.'' She sounded a bit snarky. I tried to speak about it when I laid on my bed again, ''How long will it last? The journey I mean?''

''To Asgard?'' She asked as she went to take some water to me, ''Not long, maybe ten seconds.'' She handed a glass of water to me.

''Ten seconds!?'' Holy Mother Of God… I drank all of the water.

''Do you want a painkiller? You look like you are in need.''

''Sure,'' I murmured. Ten seconds?

She came back with a painkiller and another glass. In it was orange juice this time. I took everything from her hands.

''Take rest sometime more,'' She recommended.

I did what she told me to.


	20. Peter Parker! You Know Something I Don't

_**Tony Stark**_

''Peter!?'' I asked loudly, ''Have you been home for while?'' He was laying on my white couch. The clock was almost three in the night. He had promised me to go home. He hasn't gone home for a couple of days. He had been here since Cap's birthday.

Something was wrong with him. He hasn't been himself after Kate had came. I knew they knew each other but there was something more.

''Hey, Kid! What is it?'' I asked once more. He turned his _freaking_ eyes at me. He was watching the sealing like a frozen statue before. His eyes were like ice. He wasn't alright, but I still encouraged him to talk.

''She- She is one of them?''

I realized he had a shock- some kind of. He looked at his hands and continued talking, with a low tune, ''She is my friend. Sh-she would have told me about her powers if she was a real friend of mine.''

Something inside of me snapped. He felt betrayed. He wasn't- she was just protecting herself from the out world.

I didn't understand how I knew it so well, but I was certain that she wanted to tell him about her skills. She is a frightened woman, indeed, but she wasn't evil.

I sat next to Peter. He never had a proper dad, I could neither be the one, but I knew he needed support. He was losing his friend.

''Pete. I believe she didn't tell you because she was protecting herself. Yes, she is leaving tomorrow, but not for a long time. She is coming back. Thor is making sure of it.'' I saw how he had some burn in his eyes now. He had some hope, ''But you know. You should probably talk to Banner about her. She won't tell you. You have to know from someone else.''

''Know what?''

At morning Bruce gave me a time to connect some broken pieces together. Friday showed me information about two different people. One of them was clearly recognizable, Kate Stark. Of course, I knew her. Her father's name was Richard Stark. He looked familiar. I had seen him somewhere.

''He had been working at me.'' I blurted out. Bruce nodded, ''Yes. But look at his father.''

I looked harder.

I thought I'd never see this name again. Howard Stark.

Could that be? It could not. I was my father's _only child_. Did I have enough courage to tell Friday to show Richard Stark's father?

I hoped he'd be not my brother.

''Open Richard's father, Howard Stark.''

''Yes, Sir.'' I head Friday response right before I saw a picture of _my_ father.

I felt like my world got turned around. I was not going to believe this that easily.

''Friday, look evidence from my files of Richard Stark being my brother.''

''Right away, Sir.'' Then a gallery of photos and videos came out. I watched every single of them. So did Bruce. We sat there like 45 minutes. His Name Letters at letters, toys, books... Some childhood photos. His features looked the same as mine. _He was my younger brother_.

That made Kate my niece. I had more family than I knew.

''Friday,''I said quietly and slowly,'' close up.''

Then it all faded away.

I got so pissed of. Why my parents didn't tell me? How I was going to survive with this information?

''God Damn it!'' I kicked a chair next to me and slogged all the stuff away from the desk. I was the angriest man in this room. My blood in my veins boiled, all of the angry words from my father made sense now. I was the betrayed one! Not Peter! He knew about this! And he wasn't going to tell!

Then I remembered it was _Bruce_ with me. I didn't want him to turn into a big green beast.

''Sorry, buddy. Truly.''

He just nodded.

I thanked him before I went away from that room.


	21. With My Life

**Tony Stark**

Nat was going to get Kate back from her home. I felt a need to go there with her. Her parents needed a good promise of her healthiness. No-one questioned my choice to go and get her back…

Nat and I sat in the car. I drove, of course, as a man. It was silent all the way to Kate's parents' house. I didn't say a thing, neither did Nat. We just heard the car's motor roaring. That actually made me cool down.

We drove, or actually I did, towards the white big house with great windows. It got my eyes on it. Freaking beautiful house.

I stopped a car. Nat looked at me. She was stressed right now. So was I, actually.

I nodded at her before I got up from the car. She got up too.

''Tony,'' She snapped, ''What are you doing?!''

I closed the car's door and started to walk towards the house, ''I am going to meet her family.''

She just ran behind me and took a crip from my hand, ''Have you any idea what are you going to do to her when you meet up with her parents?''

''What could go wrong?'' I continued walking and I ended up to the door. I pressed the doorbell.

''Come in,'' Someone shouted. Nat opened the door. First I saw Kate's mother's face. I felt already bad for them. They were going to lose their only child. Their only gift…

I knew how it felt. I had lost Peter once. He was like a son to me. He had died in my arms. Faded away. Just like that.

''Yes, I am coming,'' Said Kate. She just checked us and then turned her head again. Her pitch black hair swung as she turned- freaking supermodel.

Her father looked at me. I saw in his eyes that he knew. He knew that I knew about us. He didn't pay attention to me. He looked at his daughter, "I guess your train has arrived." Catherine Evans cried some more. I couldn't but turn my head away.

"Yes. But I have a ticket back too." Kate answered. She was a funny kiddo. Nat put her hand on her shoulder and nodded proudly, "You certainly have. Mrs. And Mr. Stark. I assure you she will come back as good shape as she left." Why did she take all of the honor?

"Promise?" Catherine asked Nat.

"With my life," I responded. I meant it. I felt how everyone turned to look at me. I had been used to being looked, but this felt different. A moment went, and Catherine said goodbyes to Kate, "You little … "

Nat and I just looked at this family.

"I will miss you. Tell everything to Lucy." Kate told before she turned around, and guided us outside.

She was silent the whole time. So was Nat. She was as worried about Kate as I was. I almost asked Friday to check her out. Did she have a shock? Was she alright after all? Did she have second thoughts?

We got up from the car. She didn't say anything. She was so out. She was _not_ alright.

We had supper together. She sat silently. Just started at her food. No-one said a word. Kate was tired. Unusually tired.

''Friday, scan Kate Stark.''

''Of course, sir.''

Everyone around the table got surprised.

''Tony,'' Cap warned with a deep voice, ''What are you doing?'' They _all_ looked at me angrily.

Kate said nothing, just looked at her plate. Now everyone else saw it too.

''Sir, I am afraid that Kate has a shock.''

Then Nat and Wanda took her off to calm down.


	22. Hide And Seek

**Tony Stark**

I went home in the evening. It had been an exhausting day. I had woken at 5 o'clock and done some new suit. It was still a program. It wasn't for me.

It was for a lady in front of me.

''Hey, Sweetie.'' Said Pepper as she kissed my forehead, ''How was your day?'' I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her behind, ''Long. How was yours?''

''Um,'' She started, ''You know I have been working a lot.''

''Of course, I do.'' I sniffed her hair. She was still between my arms. She hugged my arms.

''I met the President of United States today.''

No way she didn't! I would have wanted too.

''No way you didn't!''

''Oh sure I did. He was interested in our technology and transportation. He was asking a reactor to his home to save some energy. And to the White House, too.''

I was impressed. Pepper was doing this so well. She was so natural. Magnificent.

She had been doing great. Better than I ever did. This work was like made for her. I was proud of her.

''What did you tell him?''

''I gave him our leaflet about reactors. He and his assistants may choose the best reactor for the purpose. I gave my opinion to them, but I am a woman in the strange-''

I turned her around, ''Come on. I believe they were _shocked_ when a woman came in. Instead of a man.''

She smiled widely, ''Of course, they were.'' I kissed her and then went to the kitchen. I crapped a red apple from the table. I started to eat it as I sat down.

Since when I had been eating healthier?

She came here too and took a glass of water, ''How's Peter?''

I looked at her for a moment and then paid attention to apple again, ''Well. He is handling things- as others too.''

Did I tell her about Kate? I tried to figure it out, but I didn't remember.

I only ate the apple. I didn't want to look at her.

''Tony. What is it?''

I swallowed hard. This was going to be a mess…

Maybe.

''Did I tell you about Kate Stark?''

She nodded as she came to sit in front of me, ''Yes, you did. A new Avenger, correct?''

I nodded too. How was I going to say this? Bad things before good at least.

''Yes. She is a new Avenger. She is like Thor and Loki. I mean-'' I looked at her face. She was calm so I continued, ''She is a Goddess.''

Pepper smiled, ''Finally a Goddess around here. I was getting tired of man gendered…''

I was not a gentleman when I stopped her by my talking, ''There is one thing more, Honey.''

She looked at me more curious and scared, ''What is it?''

I gathered my courage up and spoke clearly, ''She is my niece. She is a daughter of Richard Stark. My younger brother.''

Pepper looked me in the eye. She just starred.

Then a glass from her hands dropped.

''Come, please. Tony.'' Someone said my name in the dark.

I felt like I was flying. I was having this weird feeling of drowning and flying at the same time. It was not pleasant but it didn't feel horrible.

''Couch? Are you counting?'' I recognized that voice. It was Peter. The voice was reverberating like the speaker was walking further away from me. I wanted to answer, to ask him to wait for me, but I had no voice. I didn't know how to speak.

''Catch me! Find me, _father_.'' It was Kate.

Were we playing hide and seek? I turned around and felt warm arms around me.

'' _Anthony_ , this the only chance. Shall we play with them?'' Pep had the most hypnotic voice.

Then I fell again. I hit the floor.

Questions changed to shouts. Really high and loud shouts.

''Come! Please, Tony! Help me!''

''Couch?! Are you counting!? I am hurt!''

''Catch me! Find me, father! I need help!''

''Anthony,'' I was not sure what I heard after it, ''Sweetie, _wake up_.''

I flinched up. Pep was holding my other hand. She was also petting my hot, sweaty face.

She tried to smile as I sighed. She was making me calm again.

''You had a pretty bad dream.'' She told, ''You were screaming.'' My hands were shaking and she saw it too. She took both of my hand to her crip, ''You are alright.''

''It felt so real,'' I told to her. She petted my arms now, ''You are alright.'' She said again. Of course, I was alright, I felt it. But were she, Kate and Peter fine?

''Friday, Tell conditions of Pepper Potts, Kate Stark, and Peter Parker.''

''Yes sir. Mrs. Potts is completely fine. Miss Stark is still suffering about shock but recovering fast. Sir Parker is completely fine.'' Friday said.

I closed her in one hand move. I looked at Pep and she looked at me. She got serious, ''Are you that worried about us?''

I sighed again, ''Of course, I am. You are the dearest thing that ever has happened to me. Peter is like a son to me. And I promised to Richard Stark that I'd die for his daughter.'' She kissed my hands, ''Try to sleep again, my dear. We can talk tomorrow.''

I closed my eyes and took her to my armpit.


	23. Earth To Asgard

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I had sleep three more hours. The clock was about 6 in the evening now. I had been sleeping for 23 hours. How tired was I?

I was walking to downstairs. I was not worried about anything. Nat and Wanda had told me that Asgardians were good people. Thor was kind, so was Loki- in his _own_ way. I had nothing else with me than the picture in my leather jacket's pocket and my silver bracelet.

There were Nat and Bruce waiting for me. Cap was also in there.

They smiled at me as I walked towards them.

''Are you feeling better?'' Bruce asked. I smiled back and told I was better. He smiled as brightly back as I did. He was so kind.

''Are you planning to leave now?'' Nat asked, ''I just wanted to spend some time more with you… I have secrets about these cowboys...'' I couldn't help but laugh, ''You know. I'd like to hear those stories, but I am afraid if I do not leave now, I never will.''

Steve walked towards me, ''You know, this can always be your home.'' I nodded to him. They made me feel complete. I felt already like I was one of them.

But I didn't know enough to fight like them.

''I hope you'll learn well,'' someone said behind me, ''Thor may be a good teacher, but he does not have patient.'' It was Tony. I smirked at him, ''Well. Let's find it out.''

Wanda hugged me before Vision wished me luck. I saw a woman and a man coming towards me.

Another one was Nick. He shook my hand and then he went next to Steve. A woman walked next to Tony.

She had blond hair and she was quite long. She wore only white colored clothes.

She looked at me and I looked at her.

''Pepper Potts,'' She told as she gave her right hand to me for a shake. I took her hand and shook it, ''Kate Stark.''

She was Tony's wife. Have they married already?

Someone interrupted my thoughts by a long sigh. I turned to look at Nat. She wasn't pleased, ''Am I the only one who wonders, where is this God?''

''Here.'' Said a clear voice. Loki was standing at the stairs. He started to walk down. He was still having black colored clothes. I turned to look at the Nat once more. I nodded to her, just in case. She looked sad, so did everyone else as I checked.

Loki was standing next to me now. I made a quick look at him, ''Shall we, milady?'' Why did he call me like that? In front of every one…

''After you.'' He told me. He showed me to go outside.

I started to walk. I had never felt this weak.

We were standing. Just literally, standing on the grass. I looked at him as he looked at the sky. He smiled a bit- just a tiny smirk was on his face but then he looked at me seriously.

''Are you ready?''

I nodded, ''As much as I can be.''

He got his head up again. He had a deep voice when he spoke, ''Heimdal. Take us home.''

I raised my head too and looked at the sky.

I had never seen that bright light. It hit me, and him and ripped us from the ground. I had to close my eyes for a moment.

I felt his hand on my arm. Was this going to be a hella ride?

I opened my eyes at some point. We were at some kind of tube. I saw many colors. We were in space!

I saw some new kind of light. As we came towards it, I saw the end. My feet hit something hard and I needed to start walking as Loki pulled me towards.

We were in Asgard.

I looked straight forward. I had _never_ seen as wonderful place as this was. We were under some kind of dome. In the middle of it, there was a sword and a man.

The man had golden eyes. He was wearing a golden armor. His skin tone was dark. He was beautiful for a man.

He smiled a bit, ''Welcome to Asgard, milady.''

''Thank you. I prefer Kate. Who are you?''

He walked away from the sword and stepped away from the platform. God, he was tall.

''I know, and my name is Heimdal of Asgard. I am a gatekeeper.''

I turned to talk to Loki but I was shocked by what I saw. He looked almost like the day when I almost stabbed him with a knife. He just wasn't wearing gold… He didn't have these clothes before we left.

''You alright?'' He asked. I had never even realized he had let go of me at some point.

''How did you-?''

Heimdal laughed a bit, ''Sorry to cut off, but the King is expecting you.''

Loki nodded once to Heimdal, ''Of course. Thank you.''


	24. Nine Realms

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

We walked on the bridge. It was colored in many colors. It looked almost like glass, but Loki told me that it wasn't made of glass. He told me that it was made of many elements of dying star. I nodded even it sounded crazy.

''Color comes from the energy of this Realm. Under Asgard, _how should I say it_ … There is something like a reactor deep down, a heart.'' I looked straightforward as he explained. There was this palace. It was obtrusive. Obviously made of gold. Or lined of it.

Many high buildings encircled the palace. The whole place must be made by architecture because the city was so cleverly done. I sighed. Why there was no place like this on Earth?

I still thought about how he changed his clothes.

''How did you do it?'' I asked. He looked at me and I looked at his clothes for a moment. He rolled his eyes and then answered, ''I am a God. I change my clothes just like that. I do not like wear _Midgardian clothes_ in here.''

He continued with a tiny smile in his face, ''Lady Sif will show you your rooms. You shall change your clothing too.''

I looked forward again, ''Sure.''

Sif was beautiful. She had brown hair and was muscular. She was fearless, I saw it right away.

She looked at me, without judging. She smiled a bit, but when she looked at Loki, she didn't smile. She bowed to me, so I did the same for her.

''Welcome to Asgard, Kathryn. My name is Lady Sif of Asgard. You can call me Sif.''

''Wonderful to meet you,'' I said back. We walked inside the Castle.

She looked at Loki, ''May I stole a lady for a moment?'' He nodded and left the room. Sif started to walk and I followed her.

''Are you excited, milady?'' She asked. I couldn't but nod, I really was. We started to walk some steps.

''Of course, I am,'' I told her. I wanted to learn how to fight. How to use my powers…

''Loki wouldn't take you here without a reason. What is it?'' She asked. Her voice tune was still cool and kind. I wondered was she pissed off or just curious…

''The Avengers wanted me to train my skills. Thor saw this place perfect for it.''

She turned around and looked me in the eye, ''So you have some kind of inhuman powers?'' She turned to her left and we took some steps more.

I nodded, ''They told me I am a Goddess. I have to believe a man who looks me in the eye and says to me that he tells me the truth.''

She smiled at me and then turned to her right. We had come to a high corridor. It had sculptures on the walls, some murals that lived. They actually told a story.

I had no time to look at those murals because Sif was going so fast.

''You have a point, ''She said and stopped. We were at the dark brown door. She pushed it open. She told me to go in first.

Room was big. And higher than the corridor. It had no windows. There were just hopes to outside. I looked more carefully. There actually were glass on it, but it was made so talented that first I couldn't see it.

I walked directly to windows. The sight was incredible. Nothing I had seen before. We were high. Pretty high and I saw it all!

''This is beautiful!'' I told to Sif. She laughed a moment as she came in too, ''I know. Jane Foster thought the same.''

Jane Foster? The physicist?

''Has _Jane Foster_ been in here?!''

Sif shrugged as she stopped in the middle of the room, ''Maybe not in this same chamber but in Asgard, yes.'' I looked at the down for a while but then turned around. Sif was standing on the floor painting. It had some kind of a map on it. She saw I was looking at it and then she started to explain, ''This is the map of Nine Realms. As you can see, here, on the top is Asgard. It is a land of Gods. Protector of the realms lives in there. Thor. You can clearly see Midgard, your home in here in the middle,'' She showed me the symbol of Midgard, Earth.

''You call it Midgard?''

''Yes, we do. Sometimes Terra and Earth too,'' She stepped away from the picture and took her sword from her belt. She pointed symbols with it, ''Here is Niflheim, the land of Darkness and coldness. Like Joutunheim too. Alfheim is home to the Light Elves. I do not know a lot about them, because I haven't seen one. Vanaheim is here,'' She showed me again, ''it is home to the Vanir. They are humankind, but they can practice magic. One of our people, the greatest soldier, is from there too.'' Vanaheim. My mother's birthplace…

''Muspelheim is home to the Fire Demons and Fire Dragons. I do not want to go there again. Dragons are horrible beasts. And bigger than I had ever thought. Svartalfheim is home to the Dark Elves. The place is as dark as Nilfheim. Nidavellir is home to the Dwarves. They are big workers. Um- Thor told me that they made his ax, what was its name? _Stormbreaker_?''

I had _seen_ the whole Universe. Was this even science, maybe not? I had been in science classes for a while, but this was never explained in there.

She put her sword back to her belt and then walked to the corner of the room. There were a folding screen and a giant chest. She opened it and let me look in. I walked next to her and I couldn't but open my mouth.

''Choose what you'll dress. Let's meet _our_ king.''


	25. I Know How To Count

**Thor Odinson**

I was watching from my chamber, as Loki and Kate came to Asgard. I was so high that I saw everything. And with my sight, I could see miles away from here. Loki smiled at some points as Kate talked. I had never seen so real with a woman. Sif made him always feel uncomfortable. I saw him look at my direction for a moment. He knew I was going to stand here.

I had sent Sif to pick them up. Sif actually bowed to her, so she did too. I smiled. This Goddess had some manners. They walked in. They _all were here_.

I walked away from my window and took my scepter from its place. Oh dear, I loved it- but _Stormbreaker_ was the dearest.

I went out of the chambers and started to walk towards the crown room. She would come there, eventually.

I heard someone walking beside me.

''Brother,'' I said out loud, ''Was the visit on the Earth that horrible?'' He got confused before he started, ''I have survived worse.'' He sighed once. That was not the normal sigh from him. I looked at him. He was thinking something.

''What is it?''

He looked at me fast, then he turned his head away and watched towards, ''Thor. She is-''

''Going to be fine. Trust me.'' We were almost in the crown room. Loki stopped me by walking in front of me. Well. He was really worried about her. He wouldn't stop me from anything unnecessary.

''I mean she is not _safe_ in here. Even here are three Gods and if we add her that makes four-''

''Loki, I know how to count.''

''-We aren't enough what is coming after her,'' he kept a pause. I looked at him angrily. He was so stubborn.

''We had been thought Hela and Thanos. Why wouldn't we be thought something more?''

''Look around you! What did it cost?'' He had a volume on his voice again. He closed his eyes for a moment again, ''You should be prepared. I do not want to go to Hel or Valhalla again.''

I nodded to him and smiled a bit. He was worried about us. Not only about her. He had something for her- that I was _certain_.

'' _You won't_. I swear.'' I gripped his shoulder before we continued walking, ''And if you do, I can take you out of there by my own hands.'' He didn't respond to it. But I knew what he thought; Who is getting _you_ out of there?

The doors opened. I saw Sif walking in front of her. She was wearing her usual warrior costume.

When they both stopped right under the stairs to my platform I was not able to breathe. She was like made to wear an Asgardian costume. Loki, next to my platform saw it too. His reaction was just more shocked. I was smiling under my skin. Loki was having some troubles with this lady, that I was sure.

Sif bowed in front of me as usual, ''My King, Let me introduce to you Kathryn Stark, from Midgard, the Goddess of Imagination.'' Imagination indeed. Look at her! She had a royal blue dress on her with a silver upper top. Her collarbones made her look very feminine and beautiful. I saw with the corner of my eye that Loki was feeling uncomfortable- was it because of this woman? She didn't seem to notice, but Sif did- and she smiled too.

Kate bent a knee to me. She looked down, as the professionals did. The black hair was clear in this light. She was _like Loki_.

''Your Majesty, it is an honor to me to come here in front of you.'' But she behaved better than my brother.

''No, dear Kathryn Stark. First, you can call me Thor, as everyone in this room should,'' I started as I stood up from my throne. She looked up to me and got amazed too. She hadn't seen me before. Was I taller than she expected?

''And two, It is an honor to me to get you here, as our guest, _milady_.'' I walked down from my throne and took her right hand and kissed it, ''Welcome to Asgard, the Goddess of Imagination.'' She blushed and I couldn't but smile. She was a cute woman, but not the right for me.

''I am Thor, the King of Asgard, the protector of the nine realms and the God of Thunder. Was the journey from Earth to here unpleasant?''

She decided her answer carefully, ''More like different from my other trips.'' I smiled more. She was as brave as Jane. God, I missed her so much. A goddess just looked me in the eye and waited for me to say something. She was _utterly_ lost.

''Well, adventures grow your nature, am I right?'' I asked. She wondered with her eyes and saw Loki. When she realized who was standing right there with us, she turned her eyes at me again, ''You are right.'' I wondered what was in her mind at that time. She was not done with Loki. What had happened on Earth between these two?

I wanted to talk more to her. She seemed interesting. She was kinder than I expected when I saw her the first time through the window.

''Sif, you are dismissed.''

She nodded to me and then started to walk away. Loki was still standing there, good.

''Brother, you may also leave.''

Kate looked at him. I looked too. Loki didn't look at her. He kept looking at me the whole time.

As he had left Kate opened her mouth again, ''Brother?'' She didn't know?

I started to walk with her to the dining room. She obviously didn't know where we were going, but she trusted me. She had good instincts or someone taught her to trust me. She was a lot shorter than me. Maybe more than one foot. I needed to look down to look at her face.

I saw that she was as tall as Banner. She was tall for a woman, but short to be an Asgardian. Sif was a bit higher than Kate.

''Yes. Loki is my brother,'' I told to her. I opened a door to the dining room, ''You must be hungry.''

''Starving.'' She answered.


	26. Ragnaròk Did Happen

**Thor Odinson**

We were eating properly. She told me things about herself when I asked. She was very polite to me- she had always been polite to everyone, trusting the word of Tony and Steve. She didn't ask personal questions from me. A smart choice right now. She was not worth my truth, not just yet.

At some point, she asked about the history of Asgard. I didn't know exactly where to start.

I advised her to came with me to see our paintings. We walked through the halls. She followed me carefully the whole time. She was really curious about Asgard- which made me really glad.

We stopped to the biggest painting in this hall. It moved, told a story as I spoke.

''Before humankind, there were only Gods and Goddesses. They were allies of Supreme Gods, the most powerful things on the Universe. The Big Bang, I _think_ you believe that the world became like that. Whatever, It was the source of the six Infinity Stones.'' We walked to the next painting. It had three high Gods on it, ''I am raised to believe in the acts of Gods. The giant star exposed, giving them the stones. They built all the realms from the dying stars, cave a new change to shine again. With all six stones, they created planets to live.

''One of the Gods called as Prometheus in the Greek mythology, wanted to create something that could live in these planets. The rest of the Gods did not approve his wish. They punished him, sent him to Midgard. Prometheus cursed his friends, Pandora, the first Goddess, and Atlas, the God of strength, to take care of the rest realms. Prometheus told them to watch their backs because there were more magnificent beasts in the other Realms that they knew about.''

We were watching the painting with the picture of Asgard- it almost looked the same as it did now. I was happy what I and Loki had done to recreate this place.

''Atlas choose to make Gods live in Asgard. To take care of the reals when he couldn't. The Gods he made, were blessed with great powers, destiny, responsibility. The Gods build this place. Or- the first Asgard.''

She looked at me confused. I knew she had thousands of questions, ''You can ask after I have told this to you.'' She nodded. I continued for a while, ''Atlas and Pandora took their places on other Worlds. They tried to destroy every bad being that Prometheus had created, but they didn't successes. They had an endless war between Dragons, Frost Giants, Wizards. But the beasts didn't give up.'' We walked forward. The painting had Hela on it, Odin too.

''Then someone born. Odin Borson. The God of War and Wisdom. When Bor, his father, died in battle, Odin took the throne of Asgard, continuing with his father's policy. Odin fought and defeated Surtur and took the Eternal Flame from Muspelheim and sealed it in his vault under our feet, to prevent Ragnaròk from happening. He had a daughter, Hela. She was a Goddess of Death. Reckless, fearless. A great and the best warrior Odin had ever seen and had.

'' _Her violent appetites grew beyond Odin's control. He couldn't stop her, so he had no choice but imprisoned her. Locked her away. She drew her strength from Asgard, and once she got there, her powers would have been limitless._ '' I remembered my father's words like yesterday. However, I needed to continue.

We walked to throne room again. I encouraged her to look up. I didn't want to change the picture. It had to be there. It reminded me of my father's mistakes and how he fixed them up. He had a second chance.

''Ragnarók was not stopped. Odin died, Hela got here. The hell became. Loki and I, with some help like Heimdal, Brunnhilde or Banner, made a chaos in here. We let the Surtur destroy the Asgard, Hela with it. It was the only way to kill the Goddess of Death.

''After some time, almost a year ago, we tried something crazy with Loki. We tried to build Asgard again. We are Gods, Gods made this place before us, so why we wouldn't try. We had some problems to borrow Vision's Mind Stone. Luckily he was willing to help.'' _Hahaha, good memories._

She looked around. She was so amazed by this story. I would be too If I wasn't from here, ''You made excellent work.''

''Happy to hear. Would you like to go and see how it looks like from the ground, milady?''

She smiled widely to me, ''Of course, _my king_.''

I nodded, ''Well then, I will tell Loki to go with you. I hope you have ridden a horse before.''

She swallowed hard.

I smiled.


	27. Horse Riding

**Loki Odinson**

Wait, what? Was I going to be _the one_ to show her the Asgard? _Why_?

She and I didn't know each other very well. Um, I knew how she dreamed about me- _odd thing_. Human minds had always been more complicated. People could not control their dreams after all. I hadn't talked to her much. I just had been fighting with her, said a couple of words and now my _brother_ wanted me to show her my world. He freaking had some back thoughts- _God damn him._

She was not safe in here. Why did Thor trust himself too much? She wasn't worth it. I wanted to keep her as safe as possible, but-

Kate was walking towards me. She didn't have the same outfit as before. Black trousers, blue tunic, and black long leather jacket. Good choice Kate, you look exactly like an Asgardian.

She didn't smile anymore. She looked actually terrified.

''Milady?'' I asked, ''Are you alright?''

Then she smiled. But I knew she did it just to fool me. She was still terrified. Maybe she didn't want to leave.

I decided to read her mind. She was thinking about horse riding.

''Are you afraid of riding?'' I asked. She looked me in the eyes. She smirked once, ''No, I am not. It has been so long since the last time I rode.'' I kept reading her mind. She had been riding as she was a child.

''What you once learn, you'll always handle it.'' I cheered her up a bit. She blushed a bit as she turned her head away. I smiled too.

I asked her did she really wanted to ride. We had a chance to walk around, but she didn't refuse about riding. I was fine with it.

Just making sure she had her self-confidence after we'd return, I gave her the most peaceful mare from the stables. Her name was Cinder, even she was a white one. I had my own horse, black as a raven. His steps made the ground shake, made people aware of what was coming. Made me feel distinguished.

We were walking through the city. She rode next to me. I saw how people looked at her. She was gathering sights- _obviously_. She smiled back to the Asgardians who waved their hands or smiled at her. Kate seemed to feel a bit unpleasant. _I_ didn't pay special attention to people who almost knelt in front of me. I wasn't that kind of heir anymore.

When we got out of the city, she relaxed a bit.

''Are they always like that?'' She asked. I looked at her for a moment- she meant the kindness.

''Yes, they are,'' I simply answered. She nodded back. She was quiet for a moment.

I was _a great_ talker. I didn't know how to _talk to her_. I had never felt like this. I knew how to talk to people, but she made me feel vulnerable. Every derogatory word she'd say, probably hurt me more than thousands of stabs with my sharp knives to my back. She had hurt me in the first day we met.

We rode for hours. I showed her most of this place. The training areas where she was going to spent a lot of time for the next months. The lakes, the purest water from the Asgard. It was almost bright blue, which made it absolutely magnificent. I showed some paths in the forests, where we actually galloped. She enjoyed this. She smiled brightly- more brightly than the sun shined in the sky.

The path became wider. Her horse speeded up a lot and I was going to lose this gallop race against her. I hugged my horse with my calves. It speeded up more and more.

Then we arrived at the sand beach. The sand under our horses' hooves whirled all over behind us. I always loved riding here. It made me feel free.

I couldn't but close my eyes and let my crip of the reins fall. I felt like _I was flying_. The wind towards my face, the voices of the sea, the sound of the steps that my horse took. This was a moment when I felt like I was standing alone in the middle of nowhere. I was free.

But I felt lonely. I have always been the one who is outside, rejected, dreaded. Someone who has never been loved fairly. That was a cause I didn't know even how to admire someone. You can't know feelings if you do not experience those. My mother's love was never enough to teach me. I had only learned from Thor how to love yourself- _logically_.

I heard laughing. _She was all fine_ and that was all that mattered to Thor.


	28. Earned It

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

''That is a casual corset over there. As a woman, we use those all day long. But this one is premeditated to the fights-'' Sif lifted a corset that made me already feel apprehensive, ''It is made mostly of iron fiber but there is some spandex.'' I looked the silver corset, over breasts shaped, like I was going to die in any moment from now. I had to dress this freaking thing and _fight_ with it. I sighted, ''Why it's compulsory?''

She handed it to me before she went to take some trousers and boots, ''Men have armors. Someone chose many years ago to Ladies have armor corsets, because it looks more- natural.''

She recommended me to go to change my clothes as she gave the rest of my new clothes to me, ''Everyone has a different style. That is just a simple raw example. You can design your own armor. Women always do.''

I started to change my clothes behind the partition, ''So you also have armor? Does it look like more manly or like this?''

She laughed, ''Well, you have seen it the day you met me.'' I sighed. I remembered how it fit her so perfectly. Of course, it did, because she had made it to herself, not to someone other. The iron was not actually against my skin. It didn't feel uncomfortable, just not _me_. It had to be closed with about ten buckles, which were located to my both sides. I knew I was going to look like a ruddy _Wonder Woman_ in her war armor, the only difference between us was the _pants_. I closed my eyes as I put the black leather pants on. I heard her walk around my room.

''Have you ever used any weapons, milady?''

I rolled my eyes, ''I have cut cucumber with a knife.'' She sighed. I craned to tie my bootlaces. The shoes almost reached to my knees. I felt the iron inside the leather, did they put it everywhere?

I knew _why_ they put it, but it made everything much heavier and harder to carry. Blades could make _horrible_ damage- that's what they wanted to minimize.

I just stood there for a while. She had stopped too.

''Kate?'' She asked, ''Are you done already?''

I walked away behind the partition. She didn't make a sound. She did not even breath.

Sif took a crip from my arms and dragged me in front of the great, almost wall-sized mirror. I looked at me with eyes wide open. I _actually_ didn't look like Wonder Woman. I was nothing like her.

I turned my head away. A heartening look from Sif's eyes met mine. She nodded once and then made me look back once again.

''Well,'' Sif questioned, ''What do you want to change?''

After the dressmaker and blacksmith had visited me and Sif, we went to train my skills. Of course, I was waiting for something like using weapons like knives or swords, but no- she made me run miles and miles with the armor I had still on. 40 pounds on me wasn't so cool.

It continued for weeks, many hours per day. I ran, wrestled, rode or fenced with Sif. She was my trainer for three weeks. And she was not getting bored about anything. She really enjoyed this. She was becoming like a friend to me.

Training and sleeping were the only two things I did. Of course, I ate when I was hungry and sometimes Sif forced me to eat more to get my physical powers back to maximal. Few times a week I rode with Thor. He was a nice kind with a kind heart. He never told about his parents, which I was cool about.

I had not seen Loki after we rode together at the beach. I had no asked about him. I really didn't care, but something in my mind told me to ask. I just _couldn't_.

I was running again on the uphill road, Sif on my back to get some extra weight. She encouraged me to run faster. I of course tried.

''Do not give up! Look how close we are!''

I took some strong steps more.

Right after I felt the even land, I stopped. Sif got off my back, ''Great job, sis. You have a great shape.''

I nodded as I huffed, ''Well. It has always been above average.'' I looked back and I realized it was the longest uphill road I have never run a warrior on my back. My eyes followed the moves from the village. People were walking towards the palace.

Sif saw I was a bit confused, ''Today is an anniversary of Asgard's reborn. The King is going to keep an enormous celebration.'' Was _**it**_ today?!

I had forgotten! I had been so busy while training and sleeping that I couldn't remember the day Thor had been talking for days. I was the worst guest in the nine realms, _for sure_.

This all had been stressful and distressing. I started to feel like a prisoner after two weeks. I knew, if I wasn't going to show some results to Sif, I was never going to get out of here. For my family's sake, I needed to work _hard_. And every time I failed at something, I felt down. That meant I was going to stay here a bit longer.

My only friend was my trainer. That didn't work out after all. She couldn't be both. I wanted her to be my friend before the trainer, but I had no choice. No-one else couldn't teach me.

''I had forgotten,'' I said out loud. She smiled at me, ''Do not worry. I can help you. I have something special for you. You have earned it.''


	29. She Doesn't Know Who Is Cinderella

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I took my armor off me. Blacksmith and dressmaker had done _marvelous_ work. My combat corset was colored by white and black. I did not look like Wonder Woman. Boots were black, so were my trousers. I always braided my hair before training- it was positive to this evening. I'll get more waves to my hair.

I went to take a quick bath. My bathtub was huge. It was made of clear white stone. The water in it was warm. It helped my bruises and sores to heal. I had those everywhere around my legs and middle body. Sif was _not_ an aggressive trainer. She was just _a bit too_ strong sometimes. As she hit me, I hit back three times harder.

After a while floating in the tub, I got up and took my towel. I started to dry myself before I got cold. I put my silk dressing gown on and started to figure out what to dress.

Sif gave me a pure golden dress with absolutely beautiful emerald green accessories. I was bemused about its beauty. The valance was finished with golden asymmetrical lines. Some of them reached higher than others. The leaves were a ⅔ length. I liked it. The neckline was majestic. I would probably feel like a freaking queen in that dress.

She had never used this dress. She had kept it in her closet for decades. She had never liked to wear green and gold. I didn't know why. Gold fit to everyone!

She told me that every important quest and royal one wore the different colors in the ceremonies. It had been decided a long time ago. The colors people wore, told to an outsider about their relationships. If someone wore the same color, they were possibly a couple or relatives. Brothers and sisters wore the same color, so did husbands and wives. But the royalties never wore the same color if they were siblings or parents. She didn't explain to me why. Or this was how I understood it. No-one had to ask were you bound to someone else, it was able to _see_. It was not polite to ask. There were more than ten million colors to pick up from. I had not worried… And Sif had told me that gold is a free runner. So I caught it.

I wore some make-up. Not much, just to make me look like more Asgardian. I opened my hair, put it half closed. God, _I had a good hair day_.

I put the dress on and tightened the strings on the dress. Luckily I had done this before (thanks to my mother), and alone because sometimes it could be a disaster. It hurt, I'll admit. Bruises did not agree with my dress choice.

I put the black high gladiator boots on and left the room.

Sif was waiting for me. She had dressed the turquoise dress with a lot of diamonds. She looked like a princess.

''You look like a Cinderella,'' I told to her as I smiled. She laughed, ''I don't know who she is but, I am honored?'' I nodded noble, ''Indeed you are.''

She looked at me for a moment before we started to walk away from my room's doors, ''You know. Green is your color. It fits your eyes, _milady_.''

I nodded. I knew it myself already. Even I never wore it much.

We walked in the ceremony hall. Sif had told me that all of the parties and feasts were kept in here. Well, I understood why.

As the door opened, I heard talking. There were _a lot_ of people, like- I couldn't even count them all. This felt like freaking festivals.

Some of the people minded us, some not as they talked to people who sat next to them. Sif and I just walked towards Thor and-

Loki. He was in here after all. Where he had been this whole time?

Thor was wearing his ceremony clothing. He looked like a King- stupid me, he was a king. Red fit his half long blond hair and skin tone. He looked honorable like kings should.

Loki sat at his right side. I assumed he was also wearing his ceremony clothing. I marked that I had _almost_ the same coloring as he. _Did Sif do this on purpose!_? Luckily, I was wearing more gold than green. He, on the other hand, was wearing more green. I took a look at Sif. She just smiled at me- _smirked_.

Both men stood up as we stopped in front of them. I took a look to them both before curtseyed with Sif before them. Sometimes we were soldiers and had to bend the knee, but today we were ladies and were honored to curtsey. Thor looked me in the eyes and waved me to go and sit next to him. Sif walked next to Loki. They both pulled the chairs to us.

We ate and laughed. Thor told funny things, actually about everything. He told about Jane Foster too. He spoke with a respect in his voice. Jane meant more to him than his life. He really loved that woman. I spotted that Loki didn't speak much. Usually, he did speak openly, but he had changed since the last time we met.

I didn't know how long it had been before three men walked in. One of them was a pure blond. He had stubble colored as same as his hair. He was wearing only silver. The one who walked in the middle was biggest of them all! He looked fearless. He had ginger-colored hair and a long curled beard. He had the same colored clothes than his hair was. The last one was a bit shorter than the others. He had black hair. He looked kind. He wore some black and white. Before they even got to the half of the room, Sif got up and ran to them. She laughed, so did the men too. They all three hugged each other.

As Thor and Loki stood up, I got up too. They seemed to be important quests after all. We all three walked away from our seats.

''Sif! Aw, look at this snack!'' The Blond one said to others. Sif hit the man to his chest. They didn't make more scene here. They walked towards us again.

Thor had a resounding laugh. They all three laughed too. Sif walked to her place again.

These three men put their right hands on their chest- on their _hearts_ and bend the knee. Thor nodded to them, ''Rise up, soldiers.'' They all three did. They looked at Thor for a moment and started to smile more widely than before.

''Good to have you guys back,'' Thor told as he walked to them. Thor mashed their shoulders like brothers always did. I thought that they were his friends, not only soldiers.

One of them, the blond on looked at me, ''Am I blessed about this gorgeous Lady in here?'' He walked to me, crap my right hand and kissed it. I smiled, _what a gentleman_ , but I still got the feeling of the _player-_ you know what I mean?

Thor looked at me, ''Fandral, may I introduce you, Kate Stark.'' This man, Fandral looked me in the eye and smiled too, ''From Midgard?''

''Midgard it is,'' I told to him. He stepped back and let the big guy greet me. He bowed in front of me, so I curtseyed. He smiled at me, ''My name is Volstagg, milady.'' _Milady_? Why they kept saying that thing here.

''Kate is fine.''

The last man bowed too, ''Hogun. The pleasure to meet you, Kate.'' I couldn't but smile at this man. He reminded me of something very distant, ''Pleasure is mine.'' Right after Hogun had smiled at me, someone else came in too. She walked as models did. She was colored on white and light blue. She had dark hair and looked a bit furious.

''My king,'' she said before bowed as the other three men did before her. Thor walked to her and hugged her. After she got off under Thor's arms, she looked at me.

''You must be Kathryn Stark, the Goddess.''

I nodded to her, ''The one and only.''

She looked at me in the eye and then bowed to me too, ''An honor to meet you. I am Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie. I have heard many things about you. Sif told me you are a great fighter.''

Then I turned to look at my teacher. She smiled widely, proudly, ''She is, but she doesn't admit it to herself.'' I rolled my eyes. The men talked about my training sessions with Sif but I just concentrated on the Valkyrie. She had some weird vibes… The warrior looked at me, smile in her face. Then she turned to look at Loki, ''Hi, _Lackey_.'' Loki just nodded to her.

We continued taking and eating. Food was amazing. There was like everything to everyone.

In some point, Thor next to me stood up and started to talk, toast in his right hand, ''Dear Asgardians, Friends. It has been a year from the Asgard's reborn. A little bit over a year since Odin, our previous king, dear _father_ of Loki and I, started his journey to Valhalla...'' Odin was Thor's and Loki's father?

Why I hadn't seen it!? Was I that blind? Thor was the son my dad told me about. My father had told me words like _The First Son of Odin shall take you under his protection._ Was Thor the First Son of Odin? Of course, he was. Was there _a second_ one?

Loki. He was also a son of Odin. My father never told about him to me. He told me to _trust the Son of Laufey. Who the hell was he?_ The words Thor spoke went by. I didn't hear a thing about he said. I was confused- afraid. This man next to me was part of my destiny. I was meant to revenge on him. I was _born for it._

I didn't want to. He was a good man, a better King than many I had told about. He was kind-hearted, more human than he looked.

I needed to get out of here. I was not meant to be here any longer. I wasn't going to give any changes to my mind to destroy this planet and its people.

I needed to go back to _Earth_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMG OMG**

 **Avengers: Endgame trailer came out today 3 Hope Tony will be alright.**


	30. Am I Freyasdaughter or Starksdaughter?

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I didn't know how to walk away. Also, I couldn't walk away, not now. I raised a glass as others did because of Thor's speech. The music started as the king commanded. I didn't hear it at all.

''May I dance with you, Lady Stark?'' Someone asked next to me.

It was Thor. I was thinking about what should I say. I needed to get away, the faster the better. I could make an excuse while we'd dance, sneak out of the hall and start to make my leave. How was I going to get out? Heimdall was the only one who could control the Bifrost. Would he do that favor to me or was he too loyal to his king?

I nodded. I could always play dizzy and leave the hall, ''It would be my pleasure, my king.'' I took his left hand and he walked with me to behind the table where we had supper.

There was a huge area for dancing. I had never realized that this room continued to there. The musicians were there, paying violins and harps. There were some vocalists too. The music was beautiful.

We danced, pretty fast. The dance-type was familiar. I had danced this with my father. Thor's crip was soft, a bit tense up. He was stressed about something.

''Are you feeling fine, my king?'' I asked. I played so well right now. I had nothing more in my mind that I was proud of myself. I could become an actress someday.

He sighed, ''It's still Thor to _you_. I am all fine, thank you for asking. I am just a little worried about my brother…''

''Loki?'' I asked, ''Why would you be worried about him? He seems a man who can look after his own value.'' The dance continued. He looked around us as the couples came to dance with us. There was no Loki around so he continued, ''He has been different since the day you arrived. Did something happen between you two?'' As he saw my reaction to his sentences, he continued more roughly, '' _Did he hurt you in some way_?'' I was shocked. Was he worried about _me_ or _his brother_? I took deep breaths before I started with a bemused tune on my voice, ''Thor, I am sorry, but do not understand what you mean _by that_.''

Thor turned me over under his arm and took a normal crip again, ''He has been talking about returning to Jotunheim. He also speaks about you with respect in his voice. I wouldn't be surprised if you told him to- _fuck off._ Because everyone does that.''

I felt bad. Was this man sad? I didn't understand why he would go to Jotunheim. It was just a cold place with darkness.

''I promise you, I have behaved well. I just keep wondering why would he go there?''

Thor looked me in the eyes. His proud smile disappeared soon. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I encouraged him to answer. I thought was that wrong from me. I was his quest after all.

''He was born in there. The is the rightful king of Jotunheim. He has the right to the throne, as he is the _Laufeyson_.'' The Son of Laufey. Was Loki Odinson _the Son of Laufey?_

Now I felt dizzy, truly. I wasn't faking anything. Thor saw it too. He put his both hands to my shoulders and stopped moving, ''Milady? Are you alright?''

I opened my eyes. I saw Thor as double, so I closed my eyes immediately, ''It is because of the dress. I am not used to the tightness. Will you excuse me?'' It wasn't a lie. I was not able to breathe.

He nodded to me, ''Would you like to someone escort you to your chambers? I can-''

I stopped him with a one hand move as I nodded to him, ''That is all fine. Thank you for this evening. And- I am sorry.''

I walked away, fast. I didn't look back. I knew some people were looking at my back, and in this position, I just wanted to make myself invisible. I could, but it wasn't worth it. Sif had said to me that using my powers before I knew everything about magic would be dangerous. So I waited for her to teach me- I just had realized someday ago that she wasn't going to teach me those things. It was someone else- and now I knew who my next teacher was.

It made me feel sicker. As I entered my room, I gasped some air. I opened my dress' back fastly. I knew I was going to faint in any moment so I laid down to my bed. I counted seconds, made a count of my breaths.

One...two...three…

As my breathing normalized in five minutes, I started to think dangerous things. If I'd leave tonight, I got a chance to leave. As invisible? That would not work, I needed to communicate with Heimdall if I wanted to get out of here. No-one else would see me leave the Asgard, expect he. What would happen if he'd _not_ let me leave? Would Thor keep me here forever? Would the Avengers piss off? How about my parents? I was not feeling good about the risks. They seemed so- _realistic_.

One thing was sure. I was not going to fill my destiny if I wasn't in here. Both of the Odinsons would be safe. What if I turn into a monster in some moment I had already killed both of them? What about then? Asgard would fall, all the nine realms destroyed in one second.

I had been thinking about this for a while. My mother was Freya of Vanaheim, the queen I supposed? So I had a right to the Vanaheim's throne? My mother was a criminal in the eyes of Odin. He was dead by now, but was _I_ an enemy too in the eyes of his sons? I was a royal one after all- her daughter.

And I hadn't given a thought for it. I never wanted. My father could have been a king. Did the Asgardians know I was a royal one? They had bowed me in the day I arrived. They still did. Thor always looked me weirdly when I bowed before him. I had asked one day from Loki 'Are they always like that?'. He had looked at me at that moment, and then he had answered, 'Yes, they are'. They all knew!

That's why they called me _milady_. They didn't use my royal name, because they didn't know I knew. Kathryn Stark of Vanaheim or was it Kathryn Starksdaughter of Vanaheim? Freyasdaughter? Did I need to choose it all by myself?

I had also thought about the opportunity to kill myself. It was an option too, because if I didn't exist there was no filler to prophesy. If that was my only way out of here- I should be _hella brave_.

The anxiety inside of me grew and grew. It had been growing since the day I arrived here. I knew too much about myself- and that made me feel like crap. I wanted to be a normal woman with a normal life. In the deep down, I knew I was never going to have it. Not in here.

And beg the God to let me go to heaven if I needed to take my life. _Valhalla_.


	31. First Time To Everything

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I woke up on a new day. The sun was rising. The brightness was beautiful. The birds sang magnificently. I had not tried to leave this planet on last night even I wanted to. I had to make some survey before trying to get out of here. I needed to know would Heimdall get me to home.

I hooked my golden dress on the screen- I had slept for hours. I had never woken this early in here.

I put some training clothes on and walked away from the room. It took about three minutes to go outside. There were too many steps and halls before I walked on the ground. I was woken before anyone else.

As I arrived in the woods, I looked around the beauty it had. This place was a wonder, but not for me. The sun warmed my skin, made me forget the anxiety I had. The wind blew in my hair. It smelled like forest and sea. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling I had.

''Do I interrupt you, milady?''

I opened my eyes and turned around. It was the black-haired God- but what he was going here?

The son of Laufey.

''My prince,'' I nodded to him, ''No, not at all.'' Since when I had been calling him my prince?

He took some steps forward. I turned my head away from him and looked at the forest again.

''It is Loki,'' He corrected. Why his voice made me annoyed?

''Then you may call me Kate as well. I am not milady to anyone in here.''

As he heard my voice, he stopped. He was next to me, many feet away. Good. I didn't want to hurt him.

Now I remembered that he was able to read minds. I must think about what I'll think around him. I didn't want him to know about-

''What are you doing here?'' I asked still annoyed. I needed to mislead my own thoughts.

I saw him look at me, ''I am here to tell you that you are ready for your magic training. Sif thought you were ready for it.'' As I heard her name I turned to look at him- I started to walk into the deeper down to woods, ''Why she didn't come and tell it by herself?''

''She is a bit unwell right now,'' He answered behind me, ''And I am going to be your teacher.''

It stopped me. Why he? Was there someone else who could possibly teach me? He was not the right person for it! He was going to be in the great…

By who? Who told him to teach me.

''Is it command from the King?''

''It is,'' He answered. I heard him walk away from here, ''We shall start after the supper in the training area, Kathryn.''

I prayed the God that I was not going to take this man down.

After the supper, that I ate with Brunnhilda and Thor, I walked towards the training area. I had the same clothes on that I had in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to need this outfit, but I had no motivation to change it. I just had put a long leather coat on to stop me getting cold.

I saw Loki from the distance. I hadn't taken a look at his dressing in the morning, but I knew he looked different. He was dressed in a long, sleeveless coat as well. He had leather tunic and trousers. Wasn't leather uncomfortable to wear?

''No, it is not,'' He answered, ''Leather is very warm and extremely lasting material.'' I rolled my eyes at him as he started to be like a wise-ass. I looked at him with an estimating look. He had to be kidding.

I felt something as I looked at him. Something waved from him to me. Some energy. Waves that made me feel uncomfortable. And I knew one thing for sure.

He was not a man he was on Midgard. It was not the same man.

''Well, whatever you say- _Lackey_.''

Suddenly he took a thigh crip from my right wrist with his left hand, ''It is Loki.'' I wanted to hit this man. His touch hurt me. He had more power than I expected even he looked powerful enough to kill any man- or _woman_.

I tried to rip my wrist free from his crip. He just held on more powerfully. I hit his upper arm with my left hand. He let go of my hand, so I thought I had hit his hand's nerve. I couldn't but smile.

But he fought back. Then I lost the smile off my face. Did he always get furious about calling him by his nickname? The Valkyrie had called him as Lackey. Was there something wrong with it?

Or it was something more personal than a nickname? Was she his girlfriend- _or lover_?

''She is not my lover,'' He added as he swung his hand close to my face- he was trying to hit me? I couldn't but smile, ''Please, correct me.''

''A friend.''

''A _girl_ friend.''

He conjured some knives to his hand and I had no way out of this but try the same. I knew I had magic in my blood, as Sif had told to me, but I didn't actually know how to do practice. I just knew who to change myself invisible. I tried to figure out how to get some weapon to my hands. And _trying was the only thing that mattered right now_.

I had only trained with a sword and bow that were existing before the fight, and with Sif. Was I going to lose to this man?

Just right before Loki hit me with his knives, I had put a sword in front of my body. I heard the metals scratch each other. He continued attacking. So I defended myself. I was happy that I made it. A smile stayed in my face for a moment.

''I don't have a girlfriend either.''

He punched my hardly to my stomach. Then I kicked him back. That was a mistake. He took a crip from my ankle and pulled me on the ground. I rolled away from him.

''Well, I prefer you to get one. Your _hunger of flesh_ seems quite intense.''

I didn't see what he did, but I was sure that he was winning. He pushed his both knives against my sword. They made an x-letter to it. He was leaning on his arms with all of his weight. God, he was heavy- or _strong_.

I pushed towards. He looked me in the eye the whole time which made me feel stressed. He wanted me _down_.

''Enough!'' Someone shouted. Loki didn't stop, So I had no other choice but continue.

'' _For the love of Frigga_ what the hell are you both doing?!'' This time I recognized the voice immediately. It was Sif. She sounded a bit sick. Did she have flu? Were Gods able to get sick? Well, I had been sick on earth…

I gathered all of my physical powers and put it all together. I pushed, _hard,_ and he had to take steps backward. The answer came a further away than I expected, ''I was just testing her. Everybody was so impressed of her skills that I had no self-control to make it sure they spoke the truth.'' I turned to look at the speaker. Loki was standing next to Sif and in front of me on my other side. He just had _tricked_ me. I sighed and put my head down. I got entertained.

''You could have hurt her, _prince_ ,'' Sif shouted. Loki just laughed, ''My illusions can't make people bleed if I don't want to. Do you really think I wanted her to go to Valhalla?''

I smiled too. He was a God of Mischief after all. I should have seen it coming.

I made a deadly cut to his illusions stomach. I watched his illusion to fade away, ''But surely your illusions can bleed, am I right?''

He looked at me, smiling proudly, ''Indeed. I am a great trickster.'' Next to him, Sif sighed of worry, ''Holy mother of… I truly hope you are a better teacher than that.'' I looked at her and tried a joke, ''Well, fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity after all.''

She just looked at me, shocked. Loki had realized the joke immediately. He just tried to hide his huge smile. He was such a pervert. I saw him struggle with his emotion while Sif took her time to rethink it all over again.

''Well, I took that as a fine joke but I have never heard women talk like _that_.''

I nodded. Did I dare to continue on this dangerous path? ''First time to _everything_.'' Right then Loki turned his head away and coughed loudly. He was going to lose it. Sif turned her head at Loki, ''Sometimes I wish _I had killed you years ago_.''

I couldn't but watch. Sif had _very_ strong feelings towards Loki. I almost felt how she felt. And Loki was still amused. He looked at her for a moment but then he turned his head at me, ''Shall we start, Kathryn _Starksdaughter_?''


	32. Reality May Be Intricate

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

Sif had left with anger on her face. Loki walked towards me, spelled the sword away I just got here. He stopped 2 feet away from me. He smelled like leather, forest, _fire._ He smelled more man than any other- or was it my imagination? He put his hands behind his back and looked now like a prince. I just looked at his eyes but something happened between those. Was he trying to read your mind?

''Would you stop that?''

His other eyebrow rose, ''Stop what? Watching you? As a teacher, I will do that very often.''

You rolled your eyes and turned to look back at him. My stomach turned around. It felt like it was full of butterflies. I hoped he was not reading my mind… I didn't want him to know how he made me feel. I felt anger, lust, something friendly too but the most of all- I was tensed up with him. I knew he was a powerful and reckless man. I trusted him and I knew he spoke the truth. He had been so kind to me on Earth- way too kind.

''How long will we be here and stare to each other's eyes?''

He took a deep breath, ''As long as you do something.''

''Something like what?''

''I do not know,'' He said as he raised his shoulders, ''Figure out yourself.''

He was a freak now. I watched him for a moment longer. I realized I could try to make myself invisible and walk away- well, why not to try?

I made my move. His eyes went empty. He got scared.

''That is not what I meant.'' He told to me.

I got myself visible again, ''Then what do you want?''

''Tell me how you feel it. What kind of thing it is inside of you?'' He started to sound so pervert that I didn't even know should I answer. I just smiled.

''Your magic, I mean-'' He corrected with red cheeks, ''My deepest apologies.''

I trained with Sif and Loki. We became closer. I was able to call them as my friends at some point. This continued for three more weeks. Every other day I trained with Sif and others with Loki. I studied spells and armory in the evenings, mornings I spent with Thor talking or just spending time together- I _needed_ to be under his eyes. I had learned things about Bifrost and Heimdal. He was the _most loyal man in here_. I couldn't get his help. So I needed to find another way.

I had heard about the secret ways to get home. Someone knew about them- but I was sure he wasn't going to help me. _Loki Odinson_. That was the first night when I cut myself with a blade. It made me feel less stressed. Even when he was my friend, he was not going to help me run away from here.

We had a fight. I was ready for taking another step forward about spelling magic. He didn't let me so I became frustrated. He didn't trust me. And since then, he had been avoiding me as I avoided him.

Sif and I did not have much time together. We just trained, and that was all of it. She was so distant from me. I didn't know why. At that day, I had broken my book collection. And I had cleaned it off with tears on my chops.

 **Warning; Some self-violence!**

I hid my scars. I wore more shirts with long sleeves. People told me I was feeling better- actually, I was. Nobody ever realized that fact I was sick from my mind. Nobody was a healer in here. Or none of my friends was a healer.

I never forgot my escape. I only thought it when I was alone, for sure. I was really considering killing myself. This all stress, anxiety, pressure on my name was horrible to carry on. I had no friends anymore. My friends were my teachers- and that was not the right thing to do.

Every day I had to watch people who were truly happy. Sif and Fandral- no _more_ word. Thor and his brother Loki. Hogun and his huge friend. The Valkyrie and her Vickey bottle. They all were _all_ fine.

I missed home. I missed my family. I needed to be admired. I wanted my destiny to disappear. I wanted to be that old me.

I was in prison here. I had no chance to live. I just realized one thing; I _never had truly lived_. Catherine kept me home, everything I did was just reading- studying- hiding from the world.

I held a knife in my hands. This feeling I had had been torturing me for weeks more, harder and harder. I slept badly, I had nightmares, I cried until sleep got me, I didn't eat well. And they all saw it. Their eyes were worried about me as I lose some weight and physical strength.

But no-one made not a single move to fix this thing. They _did not care about me_.

They just wanted me to be gone.

Now I was sitting on the ground. The wind didn't blow, only the moon was here with me. I had taken my jacket off. I had rolled my sleeves up and I looked at my arms. Yesterday I had cut my arms as I was bathing. The water turned red as my blood poured to the water. I was making a masterpiece. Some beautiful broken art.

I had been too strong for _too long_. For almost 20 years. I had nothing to lose _anymore_. I never had anything to hold on.

I was going to save lives by ending mine.

I didn't know which made me feel better; the fact I was going to Hell and be seen or I was going to save Odin's sons. There was no other way.

I closed my eyes and moved the blade against my skin. The left arm looked horrible, but the pleasure was magnificent. Now I knew I was going to heaven. Someone would find me here tomorrow, unmistakably. Who was going to get blamed?

Thor and Tony. I felt bad, but they had to understand. My father surely did.

My arm was colored red by now. I decided to make this faster. I cut my right arm also, more deeply than the other one.

I heard someone coming. Horse- _galloping_. More fastly than I expected.

I started to panic. I rolled my sleeves back down, cleaned my blade to the grass and put it back on my belt. I stood up before the rider came.

Now I knew I was going to hell. The huge, black horse was feral as the rider rode it closer to me. It was my teacher.

Loki Odinson.

He stopped and a relieved sigh came out of his mouth, ''I had been looking for you. I didn't feel you anymore.'' Every people had its own sense to magicians. To people like Loki. He really looked worried about me. The horse stepped on its place. Loki rode without his saddle.

So he was too busy to put the saddle on.

I felt the blood as it drained towards my fingers. I should not move or he'd see what I had done.

''You do not have to worry about me, I was just walking in here.'' I didn't lie. I was before I sat down.

The horse calmed down. Loki sighed once more, ''Please come back to the castle. It is already dark in here.''

I shook my head, ''I am all fine.'' It was a reflex. I always did that when I told I was fine.

I took a crip from my wrist. His eyes still looked at me, but then he turned his head to look down.

To my jacket. And then he saw _it._

I didn't know what to do. I had heard that he could heal me in one touch if he liked so I needed to make my process to complete. I took a blade from my belt.

He looked me in the eye. He was afraid, shocked.

''Kate, stop.''

I lifted my hand once more towards my wrists. _Or maybe I should cut my throat?_

''Kate stop!'' He said more powerfully this time. He jumped off of his horse and took a step forward. I saw it clearly and then I held a blade towards him.

''Do not come _any_ closer!''

He stopped as I commanded so. His eyes became softer and his arms fell. He looked me in the eyes. I saw sentiment in those green eyes. He _never_ showed his feelings.

''Kate, listen to me. This is not a way to go.''

''How do you know?! Do you even know how I feel about this all?'' I rolled my sleeve back up and cut once more. Loki just looked and then tried to take a step forward, but this time I had a sword against his chest. He had no choice but stand still or I'd take him down too.

''Kate, may I ask why?'' his voice was broken, weak. Should I tell him? Without making a choice, my mouth started to tell him things I didn't want to share with _anyone_.

''I have been locked away for 20 years. I have never had a friend, my family is broken. I have lived like no-one never should. I have been trying to be strong. I have been making mistakes. I have been making friendships, but then I realized it is not going to work. I have not been able to sleep, to eat. Nothing makes me happy anymore. I have been told stories. My destiny. _My destiny_ is to kill you! _Both of you!_ I don't- _I can't-_ '' I started to cry. He still stood there, _listened_ to me. Looked me in the eye, nowhere else. He was here.

''I am going to make a favor for you. You shall not live in fear anymore. I can't take you down if I am already dead.''

A tear fell from his right eye, ''And you still think I didn't know about your destiny? I knew all along! I trusted you- so did Thor too.''

''Why did you take me here?!''

He looked at me. He didn't say a word.

''Tell me!'' I yelled. His eyes widened more than ever before, ''Because we wanted to make you see yourself. You are not a monster. We wanted to make you strong!''

''And look what you have done!'' I shook my head again as the tears fell. The blood just dipped to the grass, ''I am just _a human._ You wanted to make me a great warrior. But look at me! This happens when you have no friends around you!''

''And I am sorry for it!'' He yelled back, ''I know I should have been there for you. I just didn't know how…''

''That is a bullshit.'' I did another cut to the hand where my sword rested.

''Kate! I didn't know how to be a friend! 'Cause I have never had a friend either.''

I just looked at him. His hands were shaking in front of him,'' Kate, please. Give me another chance to prove myself as a friend to you.''

I closed my eyes and let my head fell. The sword fell from my hand and I fell to my knees.

I felt two hands around me. One of them took a blade off my hand and another touched my arms.

''I don't know what to do,'' I sobered. His hands made me calm down. He made me feel stronger already, ''Shh, you don't need to worry about it right now, _my love_.''

He rolled something around my cut arms. I just looked at his fastly rising chest.

''You are going to be alright, _I promise you_.''

More tears fell, he got me up, like braids were carried, from the ground and started to walk towards his horse.

He put me on him and jumped behind me. He took the reins to his left hand and held me with his right hand on my waist. I rested my heavy head on his chest. We galloped fast. The wind was pleasant and made me feel like I was flying. His warmth made me feel like I was in a home.

''Kate, do not fell asleep.'' His voice was bossy but soft.

''Do not leave me,'' I whispered.

''I give you my word,'' he whispered to my right ear.

His words kept my eyes open until I saw Thor and Sif at the castle. They both looked like shit. Pale as sheets walked like ghosts, spoke like angels- the one behind me held me like the most valuable thing ever existed.

Loki had promised to be my _friend_.

And look how _much did it cost_.


	33. Please, Do Not Be Dead!

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

Only choking to your own blood would have been more human. I opened my eyes to the new day. I remembered what happened the last night. I quickly sat up and looked at my arms.

I didn't succeed, because…

There were no marks of being cut. Was this madness? Had Loki healed me? Was he-

I got angry. I didn't know why but something inside of me snapped. I just got better.

I jumped out of my bed and looked in the mirror. I swear to God that I hadn't lost any pounds. I looked still the same girl than before the…

Someone knocked on my door. I let them in. My maidservant came in with breakfast. Her name was Alice. She smiled at me like she always did.

''Good morning, my lady,'' She said to me as she put the plates on the table. One of them was full of food.

My mind was a mess. Had I had a dream so confusing that it made me like this? Or did that really happen? From who should I ask? Thor, Sif or Loki? Would they think I am a mad woman?

I thanked Alice before she went to make a bed for me. I always told her not to do it, because I preferred to make her list a bit shorter than it already was. She was a kind woman.

''Would you like to eat breakfast with me? You have such a hurry all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if you had no time to eat in this morning.''

My voice was stable as I showed her to come to sit with me. She smiled at me and nodded, ''My lady, it is not…''

''Please, Alice. I cannot eat this all by myself.''

I took another plate from the other table which was under one of my windows. It still had some fruits on it from another morning…and the destroyed books next to it.

 _I had dreamed it all_. I had dreamed about killing myself. I smiled more when I realized it wasn't real.

She ate with me before I dressed and left her to clean up my room from the dust never existed.

''Hit! Faster!''

I swallowed hard. She was going to put me on the test that was going to make me angry. She knew how to be a pain in the ass.

''Dear Lords, Kate. When I tell you to hit harder, you do so.'' Sif was angry today. But she looked much better than yesterday. I got furious of her words-

So I hit harder to her palm.

She was pleased to it, ''Great job, Kate. Take a sword and deal with us.''

The warrior three and Sif stood in front of me. I already felt like losing this battle. I made some magic and had a sword in my hands.

Before I started I felt someone coming towards the training area. My magician side told me it. Someone more powerful than I was.

Two Gods came to look at this training session. This was probably my final test. After this, I was going to concentrate on only magic training.

''Give your best shot,'' Said Volstagg. I nodded kindly. Fandral smirked at me, so did Sif. Hogun looked furious too.

Fandral ran towards me. He was quick, but a bit clumsy. He raised his sword hand, so I had an opportunity to go under it.

So I did. Another man was ready to attack me too.

I had made a great mistake. I was surrendered by four soldiers.

What choice did I have? I could take them down with my magic and let someone heal them after it. It could be a one way. Hogun attacked at me. He was the greatest swordsman because he was shorter than others. I fought back, _obviously_.

Suddenly they all were attacking at me. I had to make fast decisions because it was actually my life on the stake.

''Fight like your life depends on it!'' Sif shouted as she hit my back with the sword, '' _because of one day, it may_.'' I cried out of the pain. That made me bleed, I was sure.

I turned around and hit her sword hard. It flew away and I kicked her. She fell but someone else took a crip from me. It was Volstagg. He held me against his chest from behind me. He was so tall that I hanged on the air. His strong arm was around my waist.

I kicked his thighs as hard as I was able to. He fell on his knees. I took his sword from his hand.

Now I looked at Hogun. He didn't smile. I took a few strong steps towards him. He somehow got Volstaggs sword away from me.

Someone shouted loudly behind me as I was dealing with Hogun.

At the moment I saw everyone running towards me from every direction. I was going to die.

I was not allowed to use magic. I knew I was not going to get out of this. Like from a slowed film, my sword fell. It hit the ground.

My knees didn't carry me anymore. l was going to yield.

''No!''

And right before my knees felt the dirt, I heard his cry once more, ''STOP!''

I have never felt anything like it. A great power inside of me spread away from me. It made them all fall down, expect Loki and Thor. I didn't see anything as I fell next to other soldiers. But I heard their speaking.

''Please, _do not be dead_.'' Someone said out loud with the most worried voice I have never heard from _him_.

''What the hell was that?!'' Volstagg asked.

''She defended herself. I have not taught that to her yet, because I didn't think she possessed that much energy.'' The hand touched my face and another my neck, ''Kathryn! Can you hear me?''

I couldn't open my eyes but I lift my right arm towards the speaker. I heard many sighs.

''You scared the hell out of us. You could have injured yourself more badly than this.'' The voice continued, ''Are everyone else alright?''

''I am.'' Someone answered; Hogun perhaps.

''God, that tickles.'' Said Fandral.

''Loki, maybe next time you should advise us before-''

''Sif, enough!'' Thor said close to me. Another hand touched my arm. This hand was bigger than the ones holding my head. Thor's perhaps? That made Loki keep my head up.

''Kathryn, please open up your eyes,'' The voice at the right side of me commanded. I opened them just to see five worried faces. Thor has kneeled at my left side. He was holding my arm, as I thought he would. Sif was behind him, looking at me worried. Fandral was next to her, holding her shoulders. Volstagg looked worried too but sighed from relief. Hogun was as worried as his friend next to him too. Loki was at my right side, holding my head in his lap. I was almost _on_ him. I closed my eyes again.

''Thank the God,'' Loki said next to me. I felt something against my forehead. At the same time, something tickled my chest, neck, and face. Was it someone's hair? Thor petted my hand.

My head felt heavier than before. I felt more tired than for ages. I felt like I haven't slept for weeks…

''I feel so tired,'' I tried to speak but someone stopped me.

''I know,'' Loki answered.

''Let's get you rest,'' Thor told me as he let go of my hand. The hands still held my head against the holder's lap. But after two seconds, someone lifted my body up, took me away from the other God.

''Watch out the back of hers,'' Sif said with sadness in her voice. I didn't actually feel anything at all. I was too tired to even think about my back.

I opened my eyes once more. Thor was carrying me towards the castle as I looked back at the area.

When Loki got up from the ground, Sif was yelling at him about something. The other three men were holding Sif away from the God of Mischief. I immediately felt bad for him.

I looked the area more carefully before closing my eyes again.

I had made such a damage right there. I was like a walking bomb.


	34. The Fever Just Keeps Me Down

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I woke up between sheets. It was hot in the room. I was sweating more than I normally did. Was I sick? I pulled everything that was on me off. I was only having my night-dress when I realized I had something cold on my forehead.

I slowly reached for it… It was someone's hand, not a towel as I expected.

I opened my eyes fiercely, _who the hell-?_

''My deepest apologies, Kathryn,'' Loki told me, ''The nurses were tired of healing you all night long. I volunteered to make you cool down as much as I was able to...''

''Am I having a fever?'' I asked as I looked down at my body. I was lying on my right side, back towards the door. I didn't see the _cool_ man next to me, so he was perhaps sitting on the left side of my bed. I didn't dare to look out.

But then I remembered I only had my night-dress on me… And nothing to cover me up…

I took a crip from my thinnest blanket and lifted it up on me. I hoped he did not see my embraced face. I had just been half-naked in front of the prince of Asgard- _a God of Mischief_. After I got along the thought, I was going to roll on my back when his warning voice echoed on the room, ''Milady, _I wouldn't do that_.''

I was going to question his sentence but then I realized why. I had a big wound on my back.

I gasped- was my back hurt enough to get me in worse shape than I already was? I had a fever- It must have been infected.

''Is it bad?''

He didn't answer. He just rested his hand on my forehead. Wasn't his position uncomfortable?

''Let me mold that question again to you; _how_ serious is it?'' I closed my eyes again. I prayed for God to let me walk through this…

''To be honest. I have seen worse, but this is quite bad,'' The mattress moved a bit. Did he fix his position? His voice was tranquil, ''We don't know why it infected. The nurses cleaned it up properly, let it breathe before stitching it. They gave you some medicines and herbs before they brought you here.¨

Did it need to be stitched? Was it that deep? It didn't hurt that much at that moment…

''My prince, may I ask _why_ are _you_ here? I believe you have something better to do on your days...''

He sighed, ''Do you want me to leave?''

 _No! Yes!_ Ah, I don't know.

''Please, I just want you to answer my question…'' I looked at my window. It was morning. He took his hand off my forehead and started to speak once more, ''I felt responsible of what happened to you. I should have mentioned to you. Minds can be- _protective_. I just…''

He stopped for a moment. I felt bad for him. He was feeling bad because he hadn't told me about my own mind. Was he a creep? He was just doing this for himself. To make him feel better. Stupid god…

''I told nurses to report everything about your condition. At last night, around the three o'clock they came to tell me that you got a fever. They had been taking care of you all day long until the small hours, haven't slept or ate after the morning. I promised to help you as much as I was able to. I send them to get some rest. I am colder than anyone else in here, after all, so I was able to help with the fever,'' He stopped again, ''At last I am beneficial to _someone_.''

I wanted to say many things to him but I didn't know which ones. He had been sleeping here with me. In my bed! Dear Lord, I was going to hell- so was he. But the mostly, I wanted to thank him, thank all the nurses.

I started to feel hot again. Now I remembered why I hated fever so much… Hot and coldness mixed up together was not a good combination…

Someone knocked at the door. I didn't turn my head in any direction. We sat in silence for a moment- or he sat and I laid.

''Do you want me to leave?''

I was wondering did I? Did I want him to leave me?

''Please, do _not_.''

Loki got up from the bed and told them to come in. I heard more than one person to step in.

''My prince, milady,'' I heard someone say with a high soprano voice, ''I have come to look at Kate's wound.''

''Of course, Ivy, Belle,'' Loki answered. I just looked at my window again. Someone walked next to me.

I looked up. She had short blond hair, with waves. She was tiny, older than I was. She had big brown eyes and a petite nose. Another lady walked next to her. She was a brunette and looked a bit younger than the other. She was taller than the blond one.

''My name is Ivy Addisonsdaughter, this is my niece Belle Boothsdaughter,'' Said the blond one, ''We are going to look at your wound. We brought you some food and drink.''

I nodded. They still looked at my eyes, ''How are you feeling?''

I heard Loki walk away from my bed. He walked in front of my biggest window and looked out. I couldn't but look at his back. His shoulders looked tensed up; he was in need of a message. He breathed uncertainty, kept his arms behind his back. I was just wondering how did his back look and felt like without his leather tunic-

He turned his head to look at me. He had read my mind, hadn't he? He grinned, the most heartbreaking smile I had seen for a while. ''Friendship starts with a smile'' I had read from my schoolbook from Midgard. Well, this was not a smile to a friend. It was a smile about a warning. I had crossed a line, with a large step.

I blushed as red as I was able to, but I was red already, because of the fever. He turned his head away and looked back to outside.

''The fever just keeps me down…''

''Does the back hurt?''

''I do not even remember it is still there.''

Ivy smiled widely, ''Good thing. I am going to check it out now. It had bleed quite a lot before we stitched it. It still did in the night, didn't it?''

That question was meant for Loki. He just checked Ivy and turned his head again. He nodded clearly.

I was not afraid of blood. I had never been, but I didn't dare to look at my bed. Was it more red than white?

''Can you sit up?'' Belle asked. I nodded as a promise. I slowly lift my body up- I was sitting on the edge of my bed. And I took the last deep breath…


	35. You Squalling Tyke

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I walked around my room, for hours. I was still having the fever, but I didn't want to stay put. My back wasn't hurting anymore, or it was when someone touched it or I was laying on it. I was feeling hot all the time, so I hadn't changed my clothes after I met the nurses. I wanted to take a bath, but I wasn't able to. My stitches…

My lady servant had brought me some paper and pencils. I started to sketch the view to the Bifrost from my room. I sat on the opened window and started to make a view to come true. The wind made my skin to cool down a bit. It felt nice. I had been trying to eat and drink as much I was able, but the food didn't taste now. I had just been drinking water and some juices.

People were walking along the main street. Sun was shining from the west, getting down to let the moon rule for some time. Someone was riding on the Bifrost. Towards the cates…

How was I going to get out from here? This wasn't my home. Not a place for me. I was not an Asgardian. I was a human from Earth. I was a Goddess who didn't belong to others.

I finished my drawing. Now the moon shined instead of the sun. The place was beautiful. _Magnificent_.

I was still hot. Still sat on the window, moved my legs outside. The wind helped me.

Someone knocked, I told them to come in.

I had been trying to get some sleep for hours. I just laid on my right side, looked at the window and hoped that something could get me tired. Something at all! Anything!

A walk perhaps? I knew I should not be walking or doing anything else because I was sick. I just had too much energy to get any sleep.

I got, up, dressed my Asgardian trousers and tunic on, and put my boots on. I put a long cloak on me also so I wouldn't get sicker.

I _sneaked_ out of the room. I felt like James Bond.

I was walking through the halls. I heard my steps to echo on this great corridor. I had chosen so good shoes…

Suddenly someone crip my arm and pulled me away from the aisle.

I would have yelled unless a hand wouldn't have covered my mouth. I got scared like hell. Was I going to be assassinated? I saw green-blue eyes looking at mine. This man had a very strong jaw right now.

''Where the _inferno_ you think you are going?'' He asked, ''With that back and fever.'' It was Loki. I got angry. Why he didn't let me do things that I wanted? I slogged his hand away from my mouth, ''My deepest apologies, _my prince_ , but it does not belong to you.''

''You tell me that your doings do not belong to me?!'' He had an angrier voice than before.

''Indeed, you'' I couldn't find any bad nickname, '' _squalling tyke._ '' That was something he actually was.

Then the flame of a candle behind the eyes became like a bonfire. I had crossed the line with him- once more. Why I always did it?

I wasn't afraid of what he'd say.

Or do.

He took a crip from my long neck. Was she going to choke me to death? I didn't _bother_. The hands made me actually satisfied. Those actually made me feel like-

No! I was not going to think that!

His cold hands held tightly. The hold became more powerful I had no opportunity but take my both hands and fight back to him. I didn't move, I just pushed his hands away from me.

''What did you call me, _mortal_?''

I smiled mischievously, ''I called you squalling tyke, my _prince_.'' I definitely was playing with fire. This was going to be my doom. But I had known since the day I met him that he was dangerous, liar, even a killing machine if he wanted to. He was like wildfire.

A God of Mischief. Nat had told me not to piss him off. He was going to end me.

''Maybe you shouldn't have called me like that.''

He lifted me up from the ground. His smile was as mischievous as mine. I was not afraid of him, or dying after all, ''I am not afraid of you.''

His crip got harder. I couldn't breathe. He pushed me against the cold wall. His long body was all around me. I felt his tensed muscles through the leather. Being pressed against the wall hurt like hell, because of my back. I couldn't let anything out of my mouth. I was going to faint because of the lack of air.

He had raised me just in front of him. He looked me in the eye, came as close as he dared- even closer. I was able to feel his breath on my face. He slowly put his lips next to my ear, ''You should be afraid, you know? Do not forget who you are messing around with.'' His voice and words were like a drag to me. He made me feel like I was high.

He let go of me. I was lying on the ground, on my knees and took air to my lungs as much I was able to. I was coughing.

''I am-,'' I tried to speak, ''I am not afraid of you.''

Now he was the one with taking long breaths. I still looked at the floor and tried to calm my mind down.

We were in silent for a moment. He didn't move, So I didn't either.

''Your back is bleeding.''

Of course, it was. You had just punched me to wall…

Suddenly we were in my room. I was standing in front of my mirror, this God behind me.

''May I?''

What the hell was happening in here? He had just tried to hurt me, make me fear him and now he was willingly trying to help me. I looked at him from my mirror as he lifted my tunic just to see my lower back. Where was my cloak? His face was full of worry. What the-

He put his right hand on my wound and I couldn't but sniffle of pain. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

And then his face looked like he was in pain.

He was taking it all to himself!

''Loki?'' I asked as I felt the power he was taking from my body to his. He didn't open his eyes, mouth, he didn't even move his hands… I was feeling much better, but he on the other hand...

''Stop!''

Of course, he didn't. His other hand took a crip from my waist and didn't let me move anywhere. The position was horny, If not anything else…

His face softened. First his jaw, then lips. He let me go before he opened his eyes.

''Why on _Earth_ did you do that?!'' I questioned loudly. He gazed at me like I was a fool, ''Thank you would be kind.''

''You just hurt yourself like crap. I saw it!''

He just stared at me- I stared back. Then I lift my hand against my wound. And it was not there to be found.

He had healed it. How- _why_?

After a quiet moment, when he was already leaving, I opened my mouth, ''Thank you. Why wouldn't you have done this earlier if you were able to?''

He stopped, back towards me. He turned his head a little bit to his right before he spoke, ''You hadn't shown me your trust before, but now I have seen it, Kathryn.'' His eyes met mine now, ''Fear is always blocking the trust. Remember it.''

And he walked out of the door.

Why did he need my trust? Or had I understood that reference in the way I shouldn't?

The door closed.

And I felt already bad. Lonely. I wasn't feeling any tired.

I wanted to run behind him. I didn't want to feel alone. He made me feel happy, cared. Even when he choked me five minutes ago. I laughed at that. His hunger of flesh was existing indeed. I hoped he read my mind. That _God_ of perversion...


	36. Lady Sif And Prince Of Asgard

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

''You seem feeling better,'' Thor said in the breakfast, ''I came to check you the last morning. You looked sicker…'' I smiled. I was feeling better.

But my neck wasn't. My muscles were in pain, bruises all over my neck. Turning my head was nothing but pain. I was wearing a high-neck blouse, just to cover bruises up, and same blue-colored floor length skirt. It made the outfit look like a dress.

I nodded lightly, '' Better, thanks to your brother.''

Thor looked at me weirdly. He took a sip from his cup before speaking, ''What do you mean?''

He started to eat so I started too. I started to peel an apple with the knife. I continued speaking, ''Well. Last night he cured my back. And this morning I did not have any temperature anymore.''

Thor seemed surprised, ''I didn't know he could do such things. I have seen him cure diseases but not wounds.''

I split my apple to two. I bite one. It would be polite to ask about Loki's healing situations…

''Has he been healing a long time?''

Thor raised his wide shoulders, ''He actually never has been practicing healing. Healing us with magic is unnecessary. Gods heal fast, under a week. He just wants to be in good shape, like _all the time_.''

I nodded. Please, no words of him anymore.

Was he meant to eat breakfast with us?

''Have you seen him today?'' I asked. Thor shook his head, ''No, I am afraid I haven't. Last evening he told me about going to talk to Sif. Maybe you'll find him there if you have business to-'' He stopped even before I had opened my mouth. So, was Sif his girlfriend? Maybe wife?

''Well, I can tell you that they seemed a bit tight after the accident at the training area,'' I laughed a bit, ''Sif can be- _furious_.''

Thor had more power on his laugh than I had in mine, ''That is the least you could say…'' I nodded. He continued soon, ''She is kind and fearless. Good soldier and friend. But she knows what she deserves.''

''Curse it is,'' I told, ''Knowing what you are worthy of.''

He just nodded.

I just wanted to ask did we have any practice today, or did I need to read again- _alone_. I had been reading about focusing power on different objects. Also doing magic while battling was an interesting thing- and something I wanted to learn so badly.

I was right outside of Sif's room. I heard a loud bang. Should I knock?

''You are so sloppy!'' Someone shouted with a high voice, ''Are you going to gather them up?!'' Sif just had shouted to someone. Was it Loki in there with her?

''How it is my responsibility?! Ha? You freaking made me drank the whole thing up! You made me _do_ it!''

''I didn't have a blade on your throat!''

''But next to something else certainly!''

Now I heard another crack. Were they fighting?

I felt like I should leave. This was _none_ of my business. I didn't want to hear all this before someone said my name…

''This is just fucking her up! Kate isn't it?!'' Sif's voice was strong- _rude_. No wonder if her voice wouldn't be heard by Thor.

''I do not _canoodle_ with her! Neither with you.'' Loki answered. What was their relationship after all? Did Sif really think _we_ fucked each other? Yes, Loki was _hella_ attractive, but-

I heard steps from behind the corner. What the hell should I do? I panicked a bit before realized to use my magic.

Someone just walked by with long steps. Didn't see me- I had made myself invisible for a moment. _Smart_ me.

''You just wish you'd fuck with me, like on that night-''

''Like I had said you times before, I am not a guy with relationship obsession. I am all fine _, all alone._ ''

Something lighter flew in the room. It hit the door I was leaning to. I just hoped they did not realize someone was here.

Unless Loki had read my mind. God, I was dull. Why I wasn't thinking that?!

''I know you miss me.'' Her voice was soft. Calm now. I heard steps in the room.

''Dear Lord, Sif. You need to stop this madness.'' Loki's voice was now closer to me than earlier. ''We both know we weren't clear. It was an enormous mistake.''

Silence. _Had they have drunk sex?!_ I couldn't but smile. That was something that should not be taken lightly- still I was smiling. I was biting my lower lip because I just had thought Loki naked and drunk.

No, I should stop because of his abilities to read minds. I should just knock and ask my question.

I knocked on the door. Sif told me to come in.

I opened the door and I regretted it immediately. The whole room was like a mess. Broken plates and mirrors everywhere. I just stood at the door and lifted my head slowly.

Loki was leaning against Sif's great dining table. Sif was in front of him, in a position that was a way too erotic from me to watch. I had definitely come in bad time. I just looked in Loki's eyes for a moment. He looked frustrating- sad actually. Sif just stared at me.

I opened my mouth just to ask my question, ''I was looking for Loki to ask do we have practices today?'' I saw how Sif looked angry. I knew that look, _Of course, she was looking for him_. Loki smiled for a moment, ''Of course, we could-''

''Are you blind? Please, could you excuse us? We have a moment in here.'' She said with blasphemous voice. My eyes just widened as I had never even had her as my friend. I heard Loki say Sif something very rude about her.

After I took a long, shaking breath, I continued, ''Well, my _most massive_ apologies, _Lady Sif and Prince of Asgard._ '' I was sure they had seen my face before closing the door and leaving the room.

Tears fell to the ground as I walked away.


	37. I Am Squalling Tyke

**Loki Odinson**

I was walking along the hallway. Thor and I had been outside the entire day actually. We had been checking Asgard, from the other edge to another. We had talked about a lot of things that _I_ normally didn't talk about. Asgard, Jotunheim, Midgard, Thrones, family, warriors, Jane Foster…

Kathryn Stark. A woman who made me feel inexperienced feelings in me. Something I had never felt, in my entire life. _1,054 years is quite a long time._

I heard her thoughts right now.

She felt like James Bond, and I had _no idea of_ who he was. Steps echoed in the hall. Where she was going? She was sick! She wasn't supposed to go anywhere.

She was trying to sneak out under my eyes. I took a crip from her wrist and pulled her close to me, into another aisle. I put my left hand on her mouth so she wasn't able to shout. She looked like she was dying to fear. But when she recognized who I was, her eyes became soft. So did my knees…

''Where the _inferno_ you think you are going?'' I asked furiously, ''With that back and fever.'' She looked at me for a moment. Her green eyes changed emotions in one second. Now she was mad. She hit my hand and I took it away, ''My deepest apologies, _my prince_ , but it does not belong to you.'' The hell it did! I was not his, and she was not mine, but she was in my responsible, ''You tell me that your doings do not belong to me?!''

She answered just with a whisper, ''Indeed, you squalling tyke.''

She had crossed a line. I had never been brutal to her, but now I wanted to be. She lighted a fire inside of me. Made me wanna kill her.

I had been doing a lot of work to build some respect and trust between us. I had shown it to her, but she hadn't shown it back. One-sided trust in this relationship. If she had no one to trust, she would be afraid. And fear would make things, like practicing magic, more dangerous than it already was.

Maybe from one action, she'd realize what she had done. Or she'd be scared of me.

I placed my fingers on her long neck. My hand was like created for it. I felt her pulse. She was scared for a moment, but then her heart rate became steady.

My rage was just getting worse. And I saw it; she was fighting back. She had placed her both hands against my arm. I was choking her; I smirked.

''What did you call me, _mortal_?''

She smiled as I did, ''I called you squalling tyke, my _prince_.''

She was playing with me, so I played back- _unfairly_.

''Maybe you shouldn't have called me like that.''

I lifted her up, just from her neck. I knew how it felt- freaking Thanos. She looked me in the eye and said, ''I am not afraid of you.''

My crip just got more violent. She was not able to breathe anymore. I wanted her to fear me. That was a thing everyone did, so must her too. I was not a cool company to anyone. Where ever I was, there must be violence, chaos, and death too. I pushed her against the cold wall and pressed myself against her too. She did look like she was in pain. Good. That was what I wanted. Her eyes were closed now- _she was going to faint._

 _What the hell was I doing?! She- dear God. I had just-_

I _couldn't_ stop this play now. My crip lightened a bit, just to let her breathe some more. I slowly put my lips next to her ear. I felt her hair against my face as I spoke, ''You should be afraid, you know? Do not forget who you are messing around with.''

I let go of her. She fell to her knees. She was trying to take some deep breaths as I took a step back. I just looked at her.

''I am- I am not afraid of you.'' I heard her say.

I was shocked. She must be insane! I was just, a second ago, choking her almost to her death!

''Your back is bleeding,'' I said as I came back to the moment. Had _I_ done that? What a monster I was. Always hurting people, because that was the only way to make people realize what I really was. She didn't care. She didn't mind. She was _not a normal person_.

She had never been.

I took the full responsibility for this and I was going to fix what I had broke. I teleported to her room. She was standing in front of the mirror, me behind her. With one snap I took her cloak off her. I _had_ to check her wound.

''May I?'' She didn't answer. She wouldn't open her mouth. She was that confused.

I took a risk and lift her tunic. God, I had done bad work. Some of the stitches were opened. Her blood had been smooched her back, tunic, my hands now. Her blood was in my hands…

I had to be a good person again. I needed to fix this thing.

I put my right hand on her wound. She sniffled of pain I caused- of course, she did. My touch wasn't pleasant this time. I took deep breaths and concentrated on fixing this. I felt my powers on my hands, sucking the pain from her body. Healing every cell on her frame…

But it always took some charge. It made me feel the pain she had. Nothing ever comes without cost.

''Loki?'' She asked with a worried voice. I shouldn't look at her- I will stop if I do it. Her eyes must have the same worry I had a minute ago. She was worried about me, I heard it.

Someone really worried about me. She tried to take a step forward, but I stopped her.

 _I needed to fix this._

''Stop!'' She yelled this time. I smiled in my mind- _she was worried._

Her thoughts were confused. Full of worry. A bit of humor in there; _the position was horny, If not anything else…_ I wanted to laugh, but I should not…

I opened my eyes. She looked worried, that I was sure.

I stepped away from her. Waiting for thanks.

But what I got was a worried question, ''Why on _Earth_ did you do that?!'' I was surprised, a bit amused, ''Thank you would be kind.''

''You just hurt yourself like crap. I saw it!'' She was right. I had hurt myself, but I took the pain like a man.

I just started at her- she stared back. I was almost able to drown in those green eyes. But her movements distracted my staring. She touched her back.

I was leaving already. I didn't need to explain myself to her.

As I crapped a door handle, I heard her voice, '' _Thank you_. Why wouldn't you have done this earlier if you were able to?''

I stopped, looking at the door handle, ''You hadn't shown me your trust before, but now I have seen it, Kathryn.'' I turned to look at her. She was not in fear anymore. She did not fear me. She was insane for sure, but now I was relieved about her power and its controlling, ''Fear is always blocking the trust. Remember it.''

I took another step away from her. If I hadn't done it, I would have stayed there. Just spending some time with her.

I walked out the door. I was not worthy of her company.

I gave a permission to me read her mind before going to my room.

 _He made me feel happy, cared. Even when he choked me five minutes ago. I laughed at that. His hunger of flesh was existing indeed. I hoped he read my mind. That God of perversion..._ I laughed. A God of perversion indeed.


	38. Memories And Mistake

**Loki Odinson**

I have had the same nightmare for two days. I always woke up, sitting and shouting, sweating and my hands shaking. I had not been so scared for a long time.

I recognized the scene. I was standing in the side of our training area. The Warrior of Three were there. So was Sif. Thor was standing next to me. And we were focused on Kathryn.

She was having this fight. The exact same thing…

Sif hit her back with the sword. I stirred about the pain that she felt. I wanted to stop this thing but I was not able to move. My feet were opalized. My muscles didn't move even I wanted.

She fought back. Hit ten times harder than Sif did. Kathryn, the daughter of Freya, took three men down. But the woman, Sif, continued to dare her.

Then she was going to use her magic.

''No!'' I shouted.

She had used them before she heard me. Now, the all warriors were down. She was just standing there.

Thor asked her. And she turned.

Golden eyes, shaking hands, skin pales as sheets…

''Help me,'' she said frustratedly and scaredly. We just looked at her.

Then she turned blue. her eyes were red. She had the exact same lines that I had on my skin in one _form_ of mine. Frost Giant.

''Help me!'' She shouted once more.

That was the moment when I always woke up. I didn't know why it was so horrible to me, but my mind didn't let me sleep. I wasn't cool with the thought of…

I got up and snapped my fingers. I had my riding suit on before leaving my room.

The sun was rising. My horse, Windrunner, took long steps towards my favorite place. That was a place where I was able to think alone. Just to figure things out. I had been spending time since I was a little boy.

I stopped my horse.

After a while, I was sitting next to the waterfall. I felt water in the air. I loved this place. It made me remember things like my mother. She had always been my savior. My guide.

' _One day, you must bring her here. The woman who admires you and you feel the same way.'_

' _Mom, I don't wanna have a princess next to me! I wanna be wild and free!'_

' _My boy, no-one is going to survive alone.'_

' _Thor is!'_

I was a troublesome kid. Mother had always loved me even I had bad days. I closed my eyes and let the memories flow again.

Another memory was when I was a teen. I was tired of talks about marriage. My father wanted me to wed some lady from another realm. I was not going to do it!

' _You don't need a princess. Not even a royal one.'_ Mother had told to me.

' _But why you told me to get a princess? I don't even want to marry anyone!'_

' _I didn't mean it like that. The woman you'll love someday shall be your princess. And one day you'll marry her, she shall be your queen.'_

And then mother had taken her crystal necklace off her neck. She handed it to me. I took it to my palm. She squeezed my hand to fist. Her smile was kind.

' _Give this to her. It was made in the deep down here, under the ground we are walking on. It has the power of Goddesses. It had been mine and Odin's mother before me. Her mother's before your grandmother. The queens shall possess the power of ancients. It has wisdom in it, rightness, the key to an open heart.'_

I had opened my fist, ' _But I will never be the king of Asgard, so you should give this to Thor.'_

' _But you were born to have your own queen, my son.'_

I didn't know why I cried silently now. It had been long since I had cried.

I had been carrying this necklace since she came here.

I had fallen in love with her. She was already a queen to me.

Kathryn Stark made me feel like a man, like a king. The only man in the world.

And nobody knew. I hadn't told to Thor. Not even to her.

I knew she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. She had been thinking it for so long, dreamed about returning to home. I just waited a day she'd ask to leave.

That day would be my life's saddest one, but the happiest to her. The day she'll leave this realm, I will give this to her.

I returned back to the castle. I had some business to deal with Sif.

She had been accusing me about Kathryn. Well, I was part of it, but it wasn't all my fault. She had been saying bad things about her. So bad I had to go and finish this thing.

And I had told about that to Thor yesterday. I needed to make things clear to Sif because she had just forgotten her place in this realm. She was not higher than Kathryn. Dear God, she was a royal one and Sif acted like a fool.

I just walked into her room. She was brushing her dark hair.

''What a pleasant surprise, Loki.''

''It is my prince now,'' I said angrily to her as I closed the door. She looked at me from her mirror and put the brush down. Slowly, she turned around on her chair.

''Beg your pardon, my prince. What brings you here?''

I walked to her dining table and sat down. I put my hands on the table and looked at her furiously, ''You know exactly what brings me here.''

She stood up and walked towards me. She did not sit down, just leaned against the table, ''Have you changed your mind, my prince?'' That sentence made me feel disguised. I didn't show it, but dear God, she was not a woman to me.

And we had done a great mistake once. I was drunk, so was she. She had made me do it. After that night, she had been tormented me by thoughts like having more sex or anything like it. I didn't like her. She had never been more than a warmate to me.

''No, I haven't. I just came to talk about that training day.''

She rolled her eyes, ''Kathryn.''

''Indeed,'' I answered, ''You have no right to-''

''Are you stupid or what?! She has no power in here! She has no throne! She is no queen around here! She is just a woman with royal blood in her veins. I am not a Vanir. Hogun is. So I do not need to follow any words she says to-''

''I wasn't talking about that!'' I stood up and got more furious already, ''You should show some respect on our guest! She may not be a queen yet-''

''She never will! She has no courage to claim the throne from the King! She is not made for a throne, you know it!''

I felt like I was turning into the frost giant. I was already a foot longer than a second ago, ''Like you know what are you talking about.''

She took a more seductive position on the table. I turned my head away. What she didn't understand from my words?

''Sif, I have told you many times that I do not like you.''

''You lie. That is what you do for your nature.''

''Everyone knows how to lie.''

She took a crip from my jaw and made me look at her. I didn't want to, but dear lord; I had promised to me to be a better man since my mother's death.

''I know you want me. I see it from your eyes. You took responsibility of-''

I smashed all of her stuff away from her table. Dear Lord, I didn't want her!

She just looked at me shocked. ''You are so sloppy! Are you going to gather them up?!'' She just looked at me. I started at her. If only look could kill, she would be dead by now.

''How it is my responsibility?! Ha? You freaking made me drank the whole thing up! You made me _do_ it!'' It was the truth. She made me do it.

''I didn't have a blade on your throat!'' Oh well, of course, she'd say that.

''But next to something else certainly!''

This time she took her blade and hit it on the table. I smiled. Did she really think that would make me scared?

She snapped, ''This is just fucking her up! Kate isn't it?!'' I was shocked. Was she jealous? I had not even considered of fucking Kathryn! She was like a friend to me. Or...

''I do not _canoodle_ with her! Neither with you.'' I answered with a strong voice. She just looked at me like not believing a word I'd say. I heard someone's thoughts from the hall... _What was their relationship after all? Did Sif really think we fucked each other? Yes, Loki was hella attractive, but-_ It was Katheryn. Oh, not now.

Sif walked from the other side of the table next to me and put her hand on my chest. I took it off with one move.

''You just wish you'd fuck with me, like on that night-'' She started, _she wished, I didn't_.

''Like I had said you times before, I am not a guy with relationship obsession. I am all fine _, all alone._ '' It was half-truth…

She took a plate from the floor and threw it against her main door. I sighed. Stupid woman.

''I know you miss me.'' Her voice was soft again. I turned back to my human form. But I still was angry like a lion.

''Dear Lord, Sif. You need to stop this madness. We both know we weren't clear. It was an _enormous_ mistake.'' I was walking away from her but she pulled me back to my place.

 _Had they have drunk sex?! I couldn't but smile. That was something that should not be taken lightly- still I was smiling. I was biting my lower lip because I just had thought Loki naked and drunk._

Kathryn! You weren't helping me at all. Just in one moment's weakness, Sif pressed me against her table. NO, no, no, no! Not NOW!

I knew exactly who knocked a door. Sif told her to come in.

I didn't dare to look at her. I knew what she thought about this, and that was not proper. Fuck, I had screwed this up!

After a moment I looked at her. She was worried, a bit amused about this. She shared one look with Sif before speaking.

''I was looking for Loki to ask do we have practices today?'' Her voice calmed my furious soul down.

''Of course, we could-'' I was going to say yes, but Sif stopped me.

''Are you blind? Please, could you excuse us? We have a moment in here.'' I was not believing this! She had just-! I am going to kill this woman in front of me.

''You unworthy-!'' I said to Sif as I pushed her away from me.

''Well, my _greatest_ apologies, _Lady Sif and Prince of Asgard._ ''

Kathryn's face broke me. Her eyes were empty now. Her look made me feel sadder. I just wanted to take her to my arms and tell her everything were alright. No! This was not how this was supposed to go.

The door closed.

I turned my head to look at Sif.

''She doesn't know about your Frost Giant side, does she?''

I looked at her for a moment.

And then walked out the door.


	39. Leaving Is Always Hard

**Loki Odinson**

I had been trying to find her for some time already.

I walked into Thor's room when I became frustrated enough.

''Brother!'' I said as I came in. He turned around and looked at me worried some papers in his hands, ''Loki, What is it?''

''Have you seen Kathryn?''

''Not after breakfast, why? Is there something wrong.''

What should I say? He was sometimes able to read me like an open book. Should I tell the truth?

''Sif and she did have an argument. I am just a bit worried about her…''

Thor nodded as he put the papers down, ''I can help you-''

''No,'' I stopped him, ''I see you have a lot of things to deal with already. Let me handle this.''

He nodded as he smiled, ''I trust you, brother.''

I nodded at him before walking away from the room.

I was already ripping my hair off my head. _Where could she go?!_

It was evening- I had been walking around Asgard for the whole day. First I had checked her room, for nothing. The whole castle, from the deepest vault to the roof. From North to South, for nothing. No-one had seen her- no wonder why. She had probably turned herself invisible and walked away. Great. Just, so, freaking, great. Some people offered a helping hand to me, but I always told I was fine without it. Thor's men wanted to help me, but I told them to leave me alone. Heimdall had promised me not to let anyone leave here. Good. Something good in him too.

I had asked from him, was he able to see her. He said it was dark, his vision was like blurred, but he heard sounds. Flowing water, he said.

I had shown a lot of places besides water to Kathryn. I needed to check every one of them. Sea, to my favorite place.

As I searched for her, I became more desperate. She could just walk away right after I had reached one place. Why did she have such an incredible gift?! I had realized that when she turned herself invisible, I was not able to _feel_ her exist anymore. That made me the most scared. She'd come out in some point, but how broken or betrayed?

I was riding towards the waterfall. I prayed to God- she had to be here somewhere! She was not able to vanish just like. She didn't know secret ways out of here. I and Thor were the only one.

I stopped Windrunner. He was a high, black, robust stallion. He looked like a Friesian horse, they said, but I didn't saw anything same between mortals' horse and this. Windrunner was a special one.

He started to eat some grass as I left his side.

I walked around a bit. The fall looked beautiful in the light of Moon. Stars made me forget everything.

Kathryn! I told to myself.

I knew this place like my own pockets. I always saw every tiny detail in here. The grass was upright in some points and down in somewhere else. I was able to imagine her position in here. She had been on her knees, shouting, taking the crip from the grass. The footsteps in the sand. There was no coming back now.

Then I knew it was her. She was right here with me.

''Kathryn. I know you are in here.''

No respond. Nothing. I took a step forward. Another too. I sat down to a place where I always was. A tiny smile came to my face. I wasn't alone this time.

''I am so sorry about Sif. She had no right of what she did. You know it yourself.'' More silence.

''What do you want me to say? I have been looking for you for the whole day! I was worried about you. I didn't want to-'' Did I have the courage to tell her? Was I brave enough?

I could make her forget everything I'd say. That was one opportunity. I could say anything to her and make her forget. No one has ever broken that spell, never, without my will.

''- lose my only friend.'' I decided to say. I was a coward now. I was not a man because I didn't tell her how I felt. That was dumb.

I felt the air move at my right side. So she was here with me, but she didn't want me to see her. Well, she was here at least.

I felt her powers and exists now. She was here with me, physically. I looked at her, as she looked straight forward. She had obviously been crying. Her cheeks and eyes were red from it, hair was not braided anymore. Her long, wawed, black hair was opened now and I saw it true length now.

It almost hit the ground. It reached her lower back easily. Her hair looked almost like Windrunner's tail! Had I thought awfully?

I craved to tell her that she was fine, she was cared for and loved, when she did not even notice it herself. She was admired.

Eyebrows were still perfect. Even when the soft-angled, also black, eyebrows were down from sadness… She had her most green eyes closed now. Some tears were still falling down from those. Her perfectly balanced lips made her face look worse, more hurt. I saw some blood on those. I figured out that she had bitten those for a long time. She had also some marks from her calves on her cheekbones.

I was reaching my hand towards her, when she spoke up, ''Please, do not touch me, my prince.''

I took my hand back, ''It is still Loki to you, Kathryn.'' And I still accost her as Kathryn even she had told me to call her as Kate. Why should this beautiful woman have such a normal name? She was wonderful, so she had to have an astonishing name too.

She rubbed her forehead for some moment. After it, she whipped her tears away and took deep breaths. I looked at her the whole time. She was just a wonder… She opened her eyes and continued looking forward.

''Do you wanna talk about it?'' I asked kindly. She just sighed, ''You had seen it and heard it. Why would we talk about it?''

I lifted my shoulders, ''Well, sometimes speaking makes feel better.''

''How can it make me feel better if I have problems with myself?''

I stopped for a moment, ''I am not a therapist, but I can listen. 'Cause that's what friends do, right?'' I smiled at her as she shared a look with me. She smiled back too, with a tiny smile and turned her head away again. The light of the moon made her look paler. Sicker. I had always loved the color on her face.

''How could you ever understand me? You have everything you want, you can take whatever you need, you have a loving family and you seem to fit in. Meanwhile, I have no place to go, I am not like you and I have no family, no-one to lean on. Because when I do it, I find myself on the floor once again.''

I just looked at her. I was meant to fix her problems, but did she have any idea of who she was talking to?!

' _She doesn't know about your Frost Giant side, does she?'_ I heard in my head. No, she didn't know.

I, as friendly as I was able to, spoke up, ''I can feel the exact way you are going through now, Katheryn.''

She laughed by rudeness, ''I doubt that.''

Then I was done. She did not believe me! She looked at me as I stood up. She got up too, just to defend herself. Good, because now she was going to see who I really was.

And I hoped she'd get scared of me.

''You have any idea who are you talking to?'' Her eyes looked now furious as I looked down at her. She was a bit confused.

''Loki Odinson, The God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, Son of Laufey.'' She said those words like they were something taken for granted. She had no idea.

My voice was strong and deep now. It was always like this when I was angry, ''Exactly, the last title. Can you repeat yourself?''

Her face softened a bit before she opened her mouth. I couldn't but just wonder…

''The Son of Laufey.''

She saw I was staring at her lips. Thank God, I was fast enough to look back at her eyes before she'd get awkward, ''Yes. And do you have any idea of who he was?''

She was clearly thinking. I just listened to some of her thoughts…

 _Could he be? He was from Jotunheim, wasn't he? But I had told that they all are dead by now. Sif had-_

As I heard her name I stopped listening. She was like a disease in my brain. No good company, not a good friend to anyone expect to the warriors and Thor. Not for me and not for her.

I raised my other eyebrow and took a step forward. She just stood in her place and followed my movements. She clearly saw my fingertips to turn blue. Slowly, my whole hand was blue.

And I felt higher already. I always grew one feet or so. I was stronger, faster, but the mostly _anger_. Not so good thing about this form. But in physical attacks, good benefit.

Her eyes wandered to my neck when there was no skin to look while the change. She waited for the color come up there too. I felt the coldness to freeze my warmth as I changed. And when it had covered my whole body, I closed my eyes to the final part.

And I opened my full red eyes to look at her.

Now I was in front of her, with my other form, without a shield, no mask on me. This was a true me.

And she didn't shout. She didn't move. Only her eyes moved as she studied all of me. This was like a torture to me. She was supposed to run. To shout. Anything at all.

I was at least a monster her parents had probably told about. I didn't dare to look inside her head, because her worried and enchanted eyes stopped me. She wasn't even crying anymore.

''I'll be damned, but now you know who he was. What I am and what I will always be,'' I turned my head away from her because I was ashamed of myself, ''And still, you think that I do not understand how you feel.''

''I should not have said that. Please, forgive me,'' I heard she was serious. She repented her words.

I just nodded my head, as I closed my eyes. If I was speaking the truth, I could forgive from everything she'd do. I would never be angry at her. She meant too much for me.

I felt something warm against my cheek. I opened my eyes and felt how she turned my head at her.

She was not even scared. She looked me in the eyes. She smiled before her forefinger tip started to follow my face's light lines. I closed my eyes again and took a long breath.

I was not used to be touched, _surely_. Her touch was gentle, warm and sure. Her hand did not shake. First, the followed my forehead. Her fingers went under my eyes, over my cheekbone, under my lips, and to my jaw. Her fingertips from my half showed collarbone got away from my cold torso, too fast away…

''Are they all over your body?'' She asked. I opened my eyes again, looked at her wet eyes and nodded, ''Mostly, yes.'' A tear fell from her both eyes. Seeing her crying made me weak, sad and broken. I didn't want to see her cry.

''Why are you crying?''

She shut eyes once more, ''You are just so beautiful.''

Had I just heard right? Did she say I was beautiful! She was mad, wasn't she? What was she!? Not human after all. She was mad.

She saw I was furious. She put her both hand on my arms and looked at me once again, ''Loki? What is it?''

I took a crip from her shoulders. Maybe too tight for her, so I lightened it up a bit, ''Are you even looking at me?! I am a monster parents tell their children about. I am not anything like beautiful.''

''Have you ever looked yourself?'' She asked. I frowned, ''Of course, I have.''

She lifted her hands on my shoulders, ''Then, my prince, you know what I see. And I see it beautiful.''

Her touch made me addicted to it. I wanted more, I wanted to take her, all to me. I wanted to give her my name, my protection, my life is needed. I was able to give only two of them to her. I sighed, she was mad, insane. And I was going to tell that to myself forever by now.

''I won't ever be afraid of you.''

Those words hit me like knives to my back. There must be fear in this! She-

''Kathryn-''

''Listen to me, Loki Odinson,'' She commanded. I secretly loved how she forced me to do things. Well, I was listening to her.

''I am truly sorry, what I said to you. Umm… I am actually sorry about many things I have said to you.''

''And I am sorry for chocking you-''

''Shut up, I am talking.''

I smiled and let her talk again, ''I meant what I said. I won't ever be afraid of you. You can be a God, a frost giant, an Asgardian, whatever you please. If you choose to be a Laufey's son instead of Odin's, I'm cool with it. 'Cause I just keep you as Loki.''

For a moment I thought I was going to cry. I just lifted my head and looked at stars smile in my face. She just saw beautiful things in humans. She found just good things in bad. She was just like Frigga- both of them were righteousness, beautiful from inside. She was more Goddess than she knew.

''I haven't stopped yet, Loki,'' She said, as she let her hands fall next to her from my shoulders, ''I am angry to you because you hadn't told me earlier.''

I couldn't but laugh. I choose to turn to my normal form again. Some deep breaths and I was Odinson again.

''My deepest apologies, _Lady of Vanaheim._ ''

She hit my chest with her palm, ''Hey, that is not my name.''

I rolled my eyes before started to speak, ''Now you know I understand you. Yes, I _could_ have everything I _want_ , but not everything I _need_. I may seem to fit in, but deep down I am nothing like Asgardians. I only have my brother. Everything else has been taken away from me, my mother… my father. I know on Midgard you have a family, you have friends. And I am sure, that _you could have everything you want if you just ask._ ''

I had just said those words which made me feel sad. She could ask me to let her leave. Was I ready for it? I should. And I will.

''Anything?'' She asked.

I knew she'd ask it. My eyes became wet, ''Anything you want.''

A light of joy visited on her eyes for a moment. When she saw my face, she became sad, ''Can I go home?''

I nodded and closed my eyes, ''If you like to.'' And then a tear fell from the corner of my eye.

This moment has came.

She was going to leave my side.


	40. Tears Of Joy, Not Lost

**Loki Odinson**

We were in silence. She walked behind me towards Windrunner.

I had to do this now. This was my only chance.

''Kathryn, I-'' I started as I turned around. She stopped like she had been hit by a wall. Her eyes had some fire in those for the first time since she had arrived here. She knew she was going home.

She would not be safe there. Someone was still looking for her. Now I was considering was this good plan after all. In the first day, she arrived here, I was worried about us. Now I was just worried about _her_.

I comforted myself by the thought of Avengers. They would keep her safe and if they needed help, they'd call to us. And I would go protect her even without a call.

''You know that leaving here is always a risk.''

''Being here is a risk for you.''

She meant her destiny. I and Thor had known for a long time about it. She was born to kill us- to revenge her mother's doom. I had trusted her all this time. She would never hurt us. Her heart was too kind for such inexcusable action.

''Like I didn't know about it.''

She looked confused. She didn't know I knew.

''I knew all along.''

''And still, you trusted me.''

I smiled.

This had to be the moment. I had no other choice, I had no other chance. This had to be happening right now, or it never would.

I took a gentle crip from her hands. Her breath shook as she breathed out. I couldn't but smile.

 _His touch is gentle. Is he feeling this heat and attraction too?_ I was Kathryn, I felt it too. Dear Lord, if she knew how I felt. My legs barely hed me up anymore, my stomach was turned around, my heart was making its way out from my chest. This woman in front of me was my everything now. She had changed me- _enduringly_.

''Kathryn, you may not feel the same way that I do, but if I do not do this, I will regret it for the rest of my life.'' The rest 4000 years.

 _What is he talking about? Is he going to-?_

I lifted my hands to her face. Slowly, I leaned towards her…

I heard her breathing getting faster, heart beating in her chest like thunder- I wasn't alone with the thought of kissing someone. I was able to see that she wanted this too.

I haven't wondered about anything. Kissing her was just like I thought it'll be. Her hands raised to held my face. Her touch made me feel inadequate, wandering. Her hands made me more desire her. She kissed back, as I wanted too. Intensely, kindly- I was able to say that this was beautiful. Sensitive.

This moment was the best for my existence, but the worst for the infinity. I felt a tear fell from her eye. It rolled to my cheek. She shouldn't be crying. The was going to be happy soon. She had nothing to fear, to lose. She had everything.

I departed from the kiss, even I didn't want to. She was out of the air, so I let her breathe before I'd even explain myself. She had closed her eyes, still kept a hold from my head, rested her forehead to mine.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I put my hands to her waist. She breathed out heavily, ''Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?''

I smiled a bit, ''You know what? Feelings make decisions feel thousand times worse.'' She raised her head and looked at me. She petted my left cheek, ''Things would be different now if you had told me.''

''That's why I didn't,'' I admitted, ''I knew you wanted to go home. This was not a place for you. When you told me that you want to go to Midgard, I knew this was the time. I needed to tell you, or tell myself, how I felt.''

She looked at me apprehensively, ''How can you possibly think that I'll leave you here. I just got know that you felt the same way I did. Are you insane?!''

I looked at her. I could be selfish, let her stay even she wanted to go Earth more than anything else. I could make her leave, make her forget everything I have said, everything I have done. I could make her forget our first kiss.

''I am not insane. I am a bit selfish when I'll erase your memory, but-''

'' _Erase_ my memory? Loki Odinson, what the _hell are you talking about?_ ''

''Listen to me well, Kathryn Stark!'' I said loudly. She listened, I was sure, but she needed to understand, ''You wanted to leave. I could bear to-'' I sighed, ''Thing is, I wanted to have a perfect memory of you. Something to think about in the battles of future. You want to leave, you want to go home. Start to live again. If you'd have any kind of bonds, relationships to here, you could never start a proper life in there. This is the only best decision for you.''

''How can you?'' She asked as the tears fell from her face, ''I do not want to forget you!''

I smiled and wiped her tears away, ''You won't. But you will forget everything I have told you about my feelings. You will forget our kiss.''

''And you will live with those memories?''

I nodded, ''That is a price I have to pay, my darling.'' I let my hand fell from her body and I made a one hand move.

My mother's necklace rested on my balm. She looked at it curiously. I lifted it on air and let her see it.

''It was my mother's, Odin's mother before her. It actually has been every queen of Asgard. And I am going to give it to you.''

Her eyes fell and she held her hands in front of her by shock, ''You have to be kidding.''

I took a step towards her, ''Why would I be?'' I put the necklace on her neck. She watched it. A great clear diamond rested against her rising and downward chest. Her eyes became wet again.

''Do not cry,'' I touched her chin lightly, ''Frigga would have wanted you to have it.''

I didn't remember when was the last time I had gotten a hug. First, I froze, but after a moment, I hugged her back. I scented her smell the last time. Roses and true lavender.

 _But you were born to have your own queen, my son._

I kissed her forehead lightly before I put my two fingers on her temple.

And made her forget everything I had told about my feelings.

I had tears of joy, not _lust_.


	41. All Night Long

**Loki Odinson**

I sat on the steps of the castle. I looked at the Bifrost as the Sun rose. The wind blew through the streets and met me. The wind whooshed. It bought the smell of sea and nature. The smell of her, even she wasn't here. I didn't know how long I had been sitting here alone.

''Loki,'' Thor said behind me, ''Have you seen Kate? She didn't come to breakfast. I was waiting for you too.''

I didn't answer. Of course, I couldn't answer. I felt so bad about her, about myself. He took steps next to me and sat down. He saw something was wrong. He always saw.

I didn't dare to look at him. I wasn't proud enough. What should I even say? She left. I let her leave. I let her go. Whatever I'd say, this was going to be a mess.

He was a king. I wasn't. She had been us as a quest. She didn't say anything to Thor before leaving here. She just walked through the Bifrost… Heimdall had also been there. I told him that I was responsible for the possible blames from Thor. He had nothing to fear.

''Brother, you can tell me what is in your mind.''

How could I? What I was going to say.

''She left.''

I felt his eyes on my face. He tried to read my face, so I turned my head away from him.

''What do you mean she left?''

Snap. Snap in my head twice. Three times. The thoughts just flew inside of my head. The burning fire destroyed all from the hell to heaven, thunder waded all the way for me, rain washed all the fear away from my mind. The barrier between my thoughts and heard broke down. I buried my face to my both hands. I took a long shaking breath, and I felt how sadness took a permanent place from my mind.

''Loki,'' Thor's voice was scared now, ''You are making me scared. Tell me.''

''What should I exactly tell!?'' I asked curiously. He just looked at me, smiled a bit encouraging. I put both of my hands to my mouth and closed my eyes. His hand touched my shoulder.

''You don't understand. She made me _insane_!'' My hands moved as I explained to him, ''She made me feel things _I didn't even know existed in me_! Thor, I-'' his face became softer as I spoke, ''I couldn't watch her crying about her- She really wanted to go home, and we didn't see it. We were dumb, so blind, brother. And she didn't dare to say it out loud.''

He was silent. I couldn't stop talking after I had started.

''How you think I could have been able to keep her here? Her thoughts begged someone to help her! She- her- argh… I don't even know what to say!''

Thor took his hand back and laughed a bit, ''You once told me that you are not a sentimental person.''

I turned to look at him. Have I said that once?

' _Sentiments make you weaker.'_

' _No they don't, they show to you that you have a heart.'_

' _Then, I seemingly do not own one… because I am not a sentimental lad.'_

I smiled at that thought. I had changed, a lot since then. It was many years ago, just right before my mother's death. I smiled sadly now.

''You have shown that you have a heart. You let her go even you-''

''Do not say it aloud,'' I begged. I knew what he was going to say.

''Did she felt the same way?''

I closed my wet eyes and rested my head to my hands, ''Yes, she did.''

Thor sighed, ''And I thought you had no feelings to anyone.''

I shook my head, ''Believe me, I normally do not have feelings to anyone.'' Thor had the biggest smile I have ever seen in his face, ''Then, what changed?'' I pushed his shoulder.

I wasn't going to talk about this anymore. I had said what I had wanted, and nothing more.

''How long have you been here?''

''All night along.''

He sighed by shock, ''Maybe you should get something to eat and rest.''

I nodded.

And I got up as Thor did too. Slowly I turned my back to Bifrost.


	42. Vice Versa!

-Two weeks-

 **Kathryn Maria Stark**

I needed to keep my head sharp. My body as sharp as I was able to. I was running in the streets of New York.

''At your right!''

''How dare you!?'' I asked as I ran faster.

Peter had come with me. He didn't want me to feel alone.

Well, I actually wasn't. I felt perfectly fine. I had come home like two weeks ago. My body was sharp, in a perfect fit, but my head was not so cool.

I haven't slept better than in Asgard. I had nightmares, I woke up in nights, I had flashbacks. I haven't been eating properly. I couldn't eat more than three fruits in one day. Some smells from particular foods made me sick. And yes- I was sure I wasn't pregnant! How could I be?! There was no way.

''Can you ran faster, _Starkella_?'' How did he know my nickname?

He turned to the Frank Principe Park and I had no chance but to chase him.

I didn't know how long I ran behind him, but he stopped in the path next to Willow Lake. We both were a bit exhausted after running about ten miles.

We watched the sunset. I haven't been concentrated on it after I had left on Asgard.

''Kate?'' Peter started, ''You know you are my friend, right?''

I looked at him. His hazel eyes were full of worry. He had nothing to worry about. I was back, I was happy with it. I had my life almost back.

But I didn't go to school (of course not!), I spend my time with family, Dr. Strange or Peter. I had not seen anyone else from the group of Avengers after I had arrived. I spent my time in the New York Sanctum reading, actually practicing, with Wong or Stephen. With a little brainwash, they promised to help me as much they were able to. They were the only ones on New York who knew how to practice magic. Yes- it was more different than my magic, but they gave a chance to themselves and me.

I didn't give an opportunity to others to meet me. I was scared for them, even they had sent me a letter and present. Well, great thing yes…

I nodded, ''Of course, Pete. You are one of my best friends.''

''Then why you keep lying to me?'' _Friends do not lie._

I sighed, ''Pete.''

He put his both hands on my shoulders and made me look at him, ''I don't wanna argue with you. You have changed in Asgard, haven't you?''

''Of course, I have changed. They taught me things that women should not know. They-''

Peter looked at me worried, ''Did these Gods hurt you?''

I rolled my eyes and had the most depressing sight ever, ''Vice versa!''

''Then why you keep acting like this!? What they have done to you?!''

''I had someone in there! Right- _that is what happened_! I fell in love with someone who had _no_ same kind feelings towards me!'' I shouted and for a bit too loudly. Outsiders could have been thinking that he was more than a friend to me- and I had cheated on him. God, I felt bad.

He put his crossed hands to his chest, ''Is that why you came back?''

I rubbed my face, ''No, and yes. The place didn't feel like home. I was not confident in there. I had no one to lead on, expect him. But-''

Peter stroked my shoulder gently, ''Hey. You are here now like you wanted. That is all I want.''

I nodded and took a long breath.

He lifted his eyebrow, ''What was his name?''

I shook my head, ''You do not wanna know?''

''I asked, I wanna know.''

''No you don't.''

''Kate, please. We are friends, right?''

Shit, this was unfair. I was going to be so embarrassed and he definitely shocked. Should I even say…?

'' _Loki Odinson._ '' His name hurt me like thousands of knives… This feeling was one-sided. I knew he didn't feel the same way, he would have told me if he had. Feelings were complicated things.

''Loki?! The God of Mischief? Kate, you must be insane.''

I lifted my shoulders, ''Well, that is my other name.'' He knew himself that feelings were things that no-one could control. Expect one Goddess...

And she was dead already. Freya of Vanaheim.

''You have to promise me you won't tell to anyone about this!? Peter, please. Promise me.''

His face did not look serious. He was already thinking about letting them know about this.

I took a gentle crip from him crossed arm, ''Pete, _promise me_.''

He put his both arms around me and pressed me against him. I hugged him back, in silence, and I hoped the God to let me go of these feelings towards the son of Odin. He was not meant to be mine and I was not meant to be his. He could have a better spouse.

''I promise you,'' He whispered into the silence.


	43. Stephen Strange

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I woke up the next day. It was Wednesday, so that meant-

''Kate!'' Someone shouted from downstairs, ''You have a guest!''

I stood up from my bed and looked to the front yard. Lucy's car?!

''Or actually a ride to sir Spooky Wizard!'' Someone opened the door. Lucy put something on my desk before she ran towards me. I laughed out loud and hugged her. I haven't seen her for a long time. Cat had told me that she was aboard in Switzerland for some time. Now, she had come back.

''You have no idea how I have missed you, sis!'' She told to me as she walked back to my desk. She lifted a tiny present, ''This is for you.''

We talked sometime before we left the house.

She had given me a jewelry bracelet. I had smiled even it didn't make me any better. I had lost some time ago the Asgardian necklace while coming back here from Asgard. It had been valuable, beautiful and-

''From here to right?''

''Yep,'' I answered. We had arrived at the New York spectrum. This was the place where I spent a few days from my weeks.

I had promised to myself that I'd keep practicing. I was not going to waist this gift away. I had promised not to waist Loki's lessons. He had taught me very important things…

' _Can you feel it in your fingertips?'_

' _More like it is controlling me.'_

' _That is a thing we do not want. Your powers won't control you, you control them. Try to change that building invisible again, without touching.'_

It started to rain outside. The pouring rain made peaceful voice as it hit the car's roof. I watched outside for the last time before looking at my best friend.

' _Shall we practice making your mind invisible but not your body?'_

' _I have no idea how to do it.'_

' _Do not worry, I'll make you through it.'_

Another scene came to my mind.

' _You know that leaving here is always a risk.'_

' _Being here is a risk for you.'_

' _Like I didn't know about it. I knew all along.'_

' _And still, you trusted me.'_

I remembered his hands on my arms. His touch had been _gentle_ , warm. There had to be something more than a friendship. I was sure of it. I tried to remember everything right after that conversation. But I remembered nothing. I couldn't figure out how, or why, but I didn't remember anything how that small talk ended, or what happened between that and the journey to Bifrost.

Had I amnesia? Did someone erase my memory?

I opened the door and jumped out of the car.

''Hey! When I'll come back?'' Lucy looked a bit worried. Of course, if I was her, I had been too.

''I'll- call you.'' I put the door closed and waved a hand before walked into the spectrum.

I almost rushed in for the answers. Wong was the first person I saw.

''Can you make people remember some distant memories?''

Wong looked a bit confused, ''Kate, what do you mean?''

''It is no or yes.''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was sitting at the table with Stephen. He looked at me, a bit confused. His other eyebrow was up, jaw tensed, hands crossed against his chest. He was wearing his normal outfit, I'd say Midgardian outfit, no sign of his cloak, or long jacked I had seen once from the picture Nat had shown me.

''What is this about? You have to understand that seeking for one missing memory is dangerous.''

''Life is also dangerous, Dr. Strange,'' I answered, ''Look,'' I tapped my fingers against the corner of the table, ''This one memory can turn my whole life. I have like a black hole in my mind like someone had taken it away from me. The wall blocking me.''

''Maybe someone made it just to protect you.''

''Stephen! Are you helping me or not?''

His eyes rolled, ''Young Lady, you have no idea of risks in this. Everything could go wrong.''

''This is a thing I need to find out. A thing I need to do.''

His voice was strong and rude now, ''There are no things that need to be found out or done! Look what it did to me!'' He held his hands up right now- without any kind of gloves.

I saw, clearly, light scars on every finger. Lines continued to his wrists. Had he been on surgery? That is why he wore always cloves. Was he ashamed of his scars?

His hand shook a bit. He didn't look at me anymore, ''Sometimes knowledge and power don't walk together. Sometimes you have to choose only one.''

I nodded, ''I am really sorry.'' He just nodded and put his hands down. He saw I was disappointed to myself, sad for not getting answers here today. I was meant to train some mind-reading through touch, but it seemed like getting some books-

''I can help you if you know the risks, and do a favor for yourself.'' He said with a clear voice. I raised my eyes from the table to look at his. He smiled a bit, ''A truth can be a disappointment.''

I nodded a weak smile on my face, ''Thank you.''

''And when you go home, open the box the Avengers have sent you. That is all I ask.'' I nodded and spoke up, ''I will.'' Of course, he wanted me to open it. It had been like weeks next to my wardrobe. It was a big box, bigger than my nightstand.

He lifted his fingertips to my temple.

First, it felt like a rollercoaster. My mind was turning all over, speed was unlimited, nothing was realistic.

 _Until I felt the hands on my face and I heard my voice ask a question, 'Why didn't you tell me about your feelings?'_

 _His voice was clear, more beautiful than I remembered, 'You know what? Feelings make decisions feel thousand times worse.'_

' _Things would be different now if you had told me.'_

' _That's why I didn't. I knew you wanted to go home. This was not a place for you. When you told me that you want to go to Midgard, I knew this was the time. I needed to tell you, or tell myself, how I felt.'_

' _How can you possibly think that I'll leave you here. I just got know that you felt the same way I did. Are you insane?!'_

' _I am not insane. I am a bit selfish when I'll erase your memory, but-'_

' _Erase my memory? Loki Odinson, what the hell are you talking about?'_

' _Listen to me well, Kathryn Stark! You wanted to leave. I could bear to- Thing is, I wanted to have a perfect memory of you. Something to think about in the battles of future. You want to leave, you want to go home. Start to live again. If you'd have any kind of bonds, relationships to here, you could never start a proper life in there. This is the only best decision for you.'_

So he wasn't selfish at all. _Loki Odinson loved me._

Stephen took his fingertips away from my head. He looked at me a bit confused.

''Was that all you needed?'' So he probably had seen it all too.

I nodded. I haven't ever understood how he practiced that kind of magic. Slightly sheepishly, I spoke up again, ''Did you hear it all too?''

He smiled hearteningly, ''I should have told you…'' I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks go red, ''Would you keep this as a secret?''

''Your secret is in safe with me.''

I couldn't but smile. He was a great man indeed. His ex-girlfriend, Christine Palmer, had made a big loss. How did they even met?

''You haven't told your story yet.''

He smiled a bit, ''And I won't tell it now either.''

I liked him. He had a character in him, like my uncle, ''Someday?'' He nodded, ''They all will tell their stories if you only ask.'' He meant the Avengers. Yes, I haven't asked from them how they came to be, how they had survived through Thanos. Those were things that I liked to know.

''Thank you, Stephen.'' He nodded once more as I stood up.

'' _Truly_ ,'' I smiled at him before walked into the library to get something to read.

-.-.-.-

 _text like this_ is a flashback... :))


	44. Jane Foster

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

Lucy took me into our favorite cafe once more. This time, we were without Max, and hopefully without any outdoor threats. I knew Avengers looked after me, which was no surprise. They knew where I was, they knew my company, they knew _basically_ everything that I was doing.

I ordered a Café Cubano. She took a latte macchiato like she always did. I also took a ham vegetable bagel. She took a piece of double chocolate cake. She had the perfect metabolism. She was able to eat anything she wanted and how much she wanted without getting any extra weight, even she was tall and had the body of a woman.

I had been jealous at her when I was younger. All the men run after her, no one was never interested in me. Even my size of clothes was 4 in those times, I was not pretty enough for them. Few years after it, I got more shapes and curves my size was 6. Now, after Asgard, it was almost 8 because of the training.

''You have bought new clothes,'' She said as took a sip from her coffee. I nodded as I checked my outfit, ''Well, training has done well for me.'' I was wearing a blue lace t-shirt and ¾ length trousers with strings on their sides. My hair was braided, once more. It was 77 Fahrenheit outside. Summer was turning into fall.

And I had dyed my hair. I had colored the hair tips to blond, but my hair didn't love the progress. It dried some, and now I was planning to cut the blond off. My hair was long enough that even after I'd cut it, it reaches to my middle back.

''How long have you been exercising?''

''Couple months.''

She was impressed. Shocked too, ''You know that it is not possible to get _that_ much muscles-'' I didn't look like a bodybuilder. Just a woman who likes to exercise.

''For humans, no. But I have something in my blood that is not so, _human_.''

''Can you give me some tips!? You look so- _sexy-_ even you look muscular.''

I smiled as I ate my bagel. I lately had been running long distances and uphills, I had been training martial arts, and I had done very confrontational muscle power exercises. Well, I could give _fascinating_ tips.

''Are you Kate Stark?'' I heard someone ask. I didn't even bother to look up from my cafe cup as I answered, ''Depends on who is asking.''

''Jane Foster is..''

My jaw dropped. I looked at Lucy before I checked at this seeker. I knew who she was.

Thor's ex-girlfriend. Physicist. He had talked about her, _quite_ often. He definitely had some feelings towards her, even they had been apart for some time.

Jane had dark blond hair with a tiny shade of brown. Her eyes were also brown, but I was able to see some blue in those. She was a tiny creature. Even smaller- no, _shorter_ , than I was. She was not dressed in colors, only black and brown and a shoulder bag with her.

''For your reaction, I think you know who I am.''

''Do you?'' Lucy asked. I viewed at Lucy, nodded and then turned to face Jane again.

''I have heard about you, only in good spirit.''

She smiled brightly before giving her hand to me to shake, ''Well pleasure to meet you, Kate Stark.''

She shook my hand and after it, she ordered her hand to Lucy. They also introduced themselves to each other.

Lucy told her to sit down with us. She did as she was told to. She was looking the exact same as Thor had described. Thor had been very _sharp_. When I thought him, his brother came to my mind. The other Odinson whose name I wasn't going to say out loud anymore…

''How you know me? We have actually never met,'' I had a surprise in my voice. She smiled encouraging towards me and put her hands on the table, ''I guessed you'd ask that in the minute.'' She opened her bag and took a tiny case from there. She put in on the table, in front of me, ''I found something that may belong to you.''

What could she possibly have found?

I opened a box. As soon as I realized what laid in there, I looked at her.

''I lost this in- _how?_ ''

Lucy took a box from me and opened it. She wasn't able to breathe as Jane and I talked.

''Two weeks ago, I was in Ecology Village with my colleagues Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby. We saw a bright light from the direction of North Forty Natural Area. We have seen that same light before with Darcy. We thought that someone came back to Earth, but as we came there we saw no-one. I found that neckless a few miles away. I took some DNA-tests from it, and your cells were latest in connection with it. We were expecting someone else to come through the Bifrost-''

''You mean Thor?''

Her eyes met mine, ''Have you met him?''

''I have been in Asgard.''

''Wait, what?!'' Lucy asked with high pitched voice, ''So Norse mythology exists?'' I looked at her a bit angrily. She realized to shut up and put the box closed and gave it back to me. She continued to drink her coffee as Jane continued, ''Are you planning to go back?''

I shook my head as I took a coffee to my hands, ''No, I am not.''

''May I ask why?''

''I am not in the mood.''

''You have to be kidding!'' Lucy said, ''There are Gods, handsome men and you sit here drinking Cubano. They must have 5-stars- meals all day along.''

''I could say it is 10-stars- meal. Our 5-star-meal is like their… breakfast '' I drank my coffee down and turned to look at Jane again. ''My deepest apologies, but no. I am _not_ going back.''

''Then are you planning to leave to Asgard?'' Lucy asked from Jane. Foster closed her bag as she spoke, ''I was planning to, but I am in the start once more.'' Lucy looked at Jane like she was out from this. Jane continued, ''I have discovered that a human being cannot go through the Bifrost alone, there must be a God with a human while traveling.''

''And you thought-? _Oh my Go-_ ''

''Lucy, keep it quiet!'' I whispered. Lucy had the biggest smile on her face for today. I rolled my eyes to her. She was overexcited. We were in public now. I didn't want them all to know, just because Lucy wasn't able to keep her mouth shut. How did Jane know?

''How do you know I am a Goddess? Even my best friend didn't know…''

Jane raised one eyebrow, ''I do work sometimes with the Avengers.''

Great. Just great. I wasn't going with her anywhere. I was _not_ going to work with the Avengers. They were not the group to me. I was not one of them, and never would.

She saw my negative reaction, ''Today, I am not here in the name of Avengers.'' I looked at her confused. I had never heard Nick mention her to me. Was she lying?

''Fury has never mentioned you.''

She smiled at me, ''So you know the Avengers.''

''I once was with them.''

She nodded, ''Fury doesn't tell everything to everyone. He has his own secrets-'' She kept a pause, '' As you do also.''

Lucy was so out of this conversation. She just ate her cake, eyes, and ears open. Her big eyes were looking at me. She just smiled. She was totally enjoying this. I rolled my eyes once again and ate my bagel again. Lucy opened her mouth this time, ''So, today you are here just as Jane Foster… Not as _Agent_ Foster?''

Jane laughed, ''You could see the difference between Jane and Agent Foster.'' She got up from her chair and looked at me once more. I saw a sadness in her eyes as she said the words, ''If you change your mind about Asgard, inform me. I do have someone in there.''

''I am not going to change my mind.''

''Well,'' She turned her head away, ''That is a sad thing. After what I have done for you.''

I looked at the box on the table. I felt how its price and dignity just grew like I had found diamonds from my pocket. She had done a great job to find me.

And before I was going to reply to her, she was nowhere to be seen-

she had left.


	45. What to Do?

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

So, now there was like a handful of people I haven't thanked enough. Jane, all of the Avengers, both Odinsons, their greatest warriors, Lucy, my parents… There were so many things to thank for that I didn't know where to start.

And I had promised to open the gift box from the Avengers- _crap_. I looked at it as I sat down on my bed.

I had promised. I must open the box.

Slowly, I walked towards it and lifted it up. In the same time, Max came in and laid on my bed. I looked at the happy dog. He followed every move I took.

I put the box on my bed and sat on it too, next to Max. I took the cover off and looked in.

First I saw a card. It looked like a letter or so. I picked it up first.

The writing was made on a computer. It was an invitation. To. The. Dinner. With. The. Avengers. In. This. Evening.

In three hours.

I was not officially one of them anymore- or never even had been. I hadn't talked to them. I haven't met them- but this was an opportunity to thank them. There was maybe a chance to get know who they actually were. But the thing I had in my mind was, did I want to know? Did I want to see them?

I looked again in the box. I took a shoebox out and opened it too. I knew exactly who's shoes there were. I was holding Stuart Weitzman's Tanzanite heels. I knew they cost _2 million dollars_. Was someone playing with me? This had to be a joke.

In the shoebox, there was a note. I picked it up too, and read it.

 _Kathryn, do not even think about returning these to me. You have bigger feet than Pepper does, and I do not use heels._

 _With pleasure, you know who._

So, Tony Stark had _bought me a pair of heels._ With 2 million dollars! I knew he was rich as hell, but I was actually nothing to him. He didn't know me, I didn't know him. Was he trying to get me back with money? I knew that if I was planning to go to the dinner, I needed to wear these or Tony would be disappointed. Did I have a dress with these?

I had my Asgardian clothes in my closet. I was _definitely not_ going to dress that combination even it was beautiful! It wasn't even my greatest outlook from the time being in there. The dress Sif had given me had been stunning! And I had left it there…

I opened my closet's door.

My unused prom dress.

I smirked.

Damn, was it gonna fit me anyway!?

Nope.


	46. You Have To Live With You Decisions

**Peter Parker**

I had come to the Avengers main house in the same ride with Tony and Pepper. They were excited about this, more than I was.

I just hoped that Kate would come too. The Avengers still kept her as equal. She was _one of us_. And I knew how she felt.

Once I was a student too. Tony had been my tutor, guider. The process from student to teacher is an arduous way. And I wasn't even close to having the ability to teach someone to be an Avenger. Tony had been sharp.

And whoever taught Kate, I just hoped-

''Peter?'' Pepper asked as I got up from the car. I turned to look at her after getting up. She smiled a bit, tried to calm me down.

''I think she will come tonight.''

''How you can be sure?''

Tony smiled at this time. He viewed at the main door.

There she was standing. Smiling at me. Her smile was the brightest I had seen for a while. She lifted her head. She was wearing a blue knee-length skirt which looked very expensive. A black lace top made it look like a dress. Her hair was in a big bun and she had put some makeup on. She had a great diamond necklace on her. Dear Lord, she _was awesome._

I _almost_ run at her and hugged her. She hugged back and laughed out loud.

''You came!''

She rolled her eyes, ''Would I leave my _best_ friend without any company?'' I smiled at her and hugged her once more. She had been brave enough to come. She had come back.

Tony and Pepper came to us and smiled at her. Kate smiled shyly back to them. Pepper took a crip from Kate's shoulder and she looked back to her.

''You are always welcome to come, Kate,'' Pepper told.

I couldn't believe it, but Tony said the most unexpected words, '' _We_ missed you.''

She blushed. I smirked at Pepper, who hit my shoulder gently. Tony became a bit confused. He was about to speak something, but Kate was fast enough to stop him-

''I missed you too, but missing is not an excuse to give heels like this for a _present_.''

Tony lifted his shoulders, ''They looked like they belong to you.''

''The price was also-'' I started. Tony hit me with a glance and Pepper hit my leg. Kate just laughed, ''Yep, I cost _2 million dollars_ for heels.''

As she walked in with me, I saw already how the rest of The Avengers would become glad about seeing her. Kate was holding my arm as we walked towards the dining room. I felt her fingers hold tightly around my left arm, she was nervous. Her sight was a bit scared, unsteady.

''You are going to be fine,'' I whispered even there was no one else to hear that.

She tried to smile at me as she nodded. As she looked down at her feet, she spoke once more, ''I am not worried about myself.''

I looked at her. I saw tears coming from her eyes.

Was she crying?

I stopped us both and turned her to look at me, ''What is it?''

She put her both hands to cover her face. Her voice was rough, not clear because of crying, ''I have been so terrible to you. I-I should have thanked you all and both Odinsons before... Before...''

She cried more and more and I felt like I needed to comfort her. I took her between my arms and petted her back, ''Shh. _You can thank us now_.''

''Bu-but, not the Odin-'' Her voice made me sad, ''sons.'' I started to wonder did she have a chance to thank them. Thor would come here in time when Earth needed him the most. He was still a protector of the nine realms.

''You know Thor comes here few times in a year.''

''It is not the same,'' she slurred. I knew it wasn't the same… Why didn't she go back to Asgard and thank them?

''You could go back.''

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. She had put waterproof makeup, smart choice by the way.

''Or could not,'' I added. She looked down at her feet and whipped her tears away. She straightened her skirt, took two deep breaths and looked back at me. She smiled a bit, ''I could go back, but I do not want to.''

''Then you have to live with your decisions,'' I answered. Simple as it. She was so hard sometimes. She had always been. All our physics projects were hard to make but always worth it. We had been one of the best ones.

She nodded and gave her hand to me again, "True. Shall we go in?''

I took her hand and opened a door for her.


	47. Vows To The King And Forbitten Union

Meanwhile in Asgard

 **Thor Odinson**

I had never been in a mess like this. I had to choose between righteousness and brotherhood. I had been thinking about this situation for years.

But I would not do it to Loki. He was not the same man anymore. He was not the mischievous man I knew. Now he had a heart in his chest. He had feelings to someone, finally, after all these years, he was living. He was humankind. And I was not going to make him marry Sif. She wanted it, but he didn't. They were meant to marry a month ago(, but I canceled it because of Kathryn), before it under my father's eyes, but Loki had been sneak. Very clever man. And I knew Loki had come to me talk about it. Kate and his marriage.

He was standing in front of me, maybe forty feet away, so was Sif and other Warriors too. They had come back from Jotunheim a day before yesterday. They had been looking for the attacker. The same attacker who attacked here a few months ago. They found nothing more but corps and ships, or that was what Sif had told to me. Loki had brought me several letters with riddles. He didn't know a thing about them- neither did I.

Angrboda was one thing I didn't know about. I had never heard about her. No one had. Books did not tell anything, not even the oldest Asgardians. Loki was somehow connected with her according to riddles. Those said that Angrboda was a terrible woman, called also as _the one who brings grief._ Loki said that he had never heard about her, not even read.

So I forgot it for a moment.

Sif did the first vow. She put her sword on the floor, kneeled, put her hand on her heart and looked in the eyes of mine. She looked like a royal one.

''I, Lady Sif, Goddess of War do engage my body, blood, and flesh for you and your kingdom and do whatever it takes to protect Asgard.'' She picked her sword and got up. At her right side, the members of Warrior three said the same line, only changing the name on it. This was a thing they had been doing for thousands of years, right after a great journey or a war. I have done this too, in front of Odin's feet, so had Loki too.

Then Loki's turn came up after Brunnhilda's. He had been quiet since the journey to Jotunheim. He had been thinking something, clearly.

My brother held a great sword in his hands. He kneeled in front of me, like others had done too before him, put the sword on the floor and looked at it for a moment. He was _kneeling in front of me_. Loki had _never_ kneeled in front of me before this moment.

I had never even asked him to do so. He was my brother, the _prince_ of Asgard. He didn't need to. I was not _our_ father.

He had shown his loyalty to me in other ways. He had protected Asgard, other realms too, given up his throne, agreeing with everything I ask command him to do. Our long time ago parted paths had come together now. He would fight with me, side by side for the greater good. He had always been worthy. He was my only family. We were two broken sons of Odin; One loved throne too much and another didn't desire it at all. One of them was loved too much, and one was not loved enough. Other's birthright was to bring greatness into the nine realms, and dying was another's. But I had always thought him as a worthy. He had always been my equal.

And we both felt the same pain in ourselves.

Our loved ones were on Midgard. Both send away, living their own lives with their families. The bond between a woman and a man becoming too strong. Our family had died in front of our eyes and nothing wasn't able to be done. The destiny had been chosen to take the parents before the brothers even supported each other. The bond between us has been getting stronger, and I knew he was doing this from his heart. He left his sight from the floor, looked me in the eye. From his bright green eyes, I saw he was _clearly thinking something._

''I, Loki, prince of Asgard, _Odinson_ , rightful king of Jotunheim, and God of Mischief do engage my body, blood, and flesh for you and your kingdom and do whatever it takes to protect Asgard.'' His words were clear, deep. He got up, put his sword on his belt and bowed to me at the same time with other soldiers.

I smiled. The whole crowd clapped their hands for them. I got up from my throne and walked down to them. I took a strong crip from Sif's shoulder and nodded to her. She smiled widely.

''These soldiers are the braves the Worlds has ever seen. They went to Jotunheim, with bare hands, searched the whole realm for the attacker. The coldness and darkness did not harm these men, they became _just_ stronger.'' I said out loud. They were braver already. Stronger and wiser.

''The World can be a cruel place. It offers horror, agony, plenty of choices to pick up from. Paths. Destinies. These soldiers are an excellent example of Asgardian courage. They all have Asgardian blood in their veins, the same blood that runs in you. You have the same courage in yourselves, just like what they have in themselves.''

The crowd nodded, cheered to these men. Loki smiled at me and nodded. A thank you, probably. I smiled at him too.

''These men shall have their thanks.''

''Long live the King, prince and the warriors!''

Loki had come to my chambers before I even arrived. He had sat down to my chair, looked considering. He massaged his palms together. I put my scepter down and sat down in front of him. He was fast and opened his mouth before I even considered about talking to him.

''I am going to marry Sif.''

I was shocked. He did not love her. I did not even command him to marry her. She was not meant for him.

''What?!'' I asked loudly, ''Brother, have you gone out of your mind?''

Loki leaned on his hands and lifted his shoulders, ''I am not.''

I got a bit angry, ''Why are you doing this?!'' Why he was giving up on Kate? I could forbid the union between him and Sif- but I was not that kind of king.

Loki turned his head away, ''That is a right thing to do. We were meant to marry a while ago. It is a right thing for her.''

''Don't you think yourself? Are you giving up on Kate?!''

''Do not mention her name!'' He shouted back.

''So you are,'' I huffed, ''Why? Do you think she will not come back?''

''She is a human, humans do not come back, brother. Have you not seen it already?'' Kate was not a human, and he knew it too. Why he was like this? Jane hadn't come back. He had no change. She was a human- and they needed a God to travel with them on Bifrost.

''They always come back.''

Loki smiled blasphemously, ''Sure, they do.''

''You do not even love Sif,'' I tried once more, for nothing.

''Did mother love father when they married? No.'' Loki answered crudely. He was joking with me, he had to be. I had seen how he looked at Kate. There was the same burn that had been in Tony's sight with Pepper, the same sight Wanda and Vision Shared. Was he a fool?

''I could forbid that union.''

''Would you really dare to do it for me, _brother_ , after everything I have done _for you_?'' He got up from the chair and turned around. I should say the last word.

''Then do it, marry her. But when Kathryn Stark comes back, do not come to cry to my feet when she marries someone.''

He shared a look with me, ''You know, tomorrow in the supper, I will ask her hand in public. And yes, I believe they all know already what I am planning to do.'' He walked away from the room.

 _What the hell I should do?!_


	48. How Did You Beat The Mad Titan?

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

They all had hugged me; Stephen, Clint, Nick, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, T'Challa, Sam, Rhodey, Scott, Bucky, Star-Lord. Tony wasn't lying. They all had been missing me, or they told me so. There were few new faces. One of them was Hope Van Dyne, Scott's some kind of girlfriend and Star Lord's girlfriend, Gamora. Nat was actually crying when she saw me walking in. She ran to me, hugged me. She was wearing the same dress she had on Steve's birthday. She was rocking in it. She checked me out for a moment.

''Omg, this is so incredible. Where did you get this dress?''

I swallowed hard. It was awesome yes, but not the most beautiful from all the dresses I had used, ''It is Asgardian.''

I saw someone behind her smile a big smile. Jane Foster. I turned my eyes away from her and looked at Nat again. She was amused, ''You rock it.''

I thanked her and looked around once more. No-one had changed. They all looked the same. They were still the same men.

I smiled brightly. Steve Rogers' smile made my mind fall. ' _You know, this can always be your home_.' His voice had been kind, clear. And I knew he meant it from all his heart. He walked towards me and gave me a hug too.

''Welcome back,'' he said. I smiled a tear in my eye. He was too kind to me.

''I have a lot to say to you.''

''No worry,'' Steve told me, ''Shall we eat first and then change some words?''

I agreed on his proposal. We ate well. We talked about everything. I had drunk wine with the meat, and that made its part for my speaking. I was aware of this, and I watched every word before saying it out loud. I didn't even remember when was the last time I had drunk alcohol. I hadn't even drunk on Asgard. I wondered why...

''How was Asgard?'' Bruce asked. He was drinking some whiskey, so was Tony. Gourmets…

I took another sip from my water glass, ''Quite, interesting.''

''I have never been in there,'' Said Starlord, ''Gamora, maybe we should visit the Gods?''

''Do not,'' Nat said, ''they can be cruel beasts.''

''Nah, Thor still has a deeper voice than you do.''

''Are you mocking me?'' Peter asked with a deeper voice. That was clearly some kind of inside joke.

''Why isn't Thor in here?'' Gamora asked, ''I thought he was a part of Avengers too?''

Steve nodded, ''He is, but I believe there is something going on his home.''

I was viewing at Parker- he was playing billiards with Tony. Pepper was next to him. I rolled my eyes. What a family…

Jane sat next to Steve. I liked to have a moment with her, but how I was going to ask it? Not by asking out loud.

Maybe I'd get Avengers to speak first? I had come to apology them. Another reason was the truth from the Thanos' snap. How had they made it out?

I turned to look at Stephen who was sitting in front of me. He looked immediately back to me.

''You still haven't told your story.''

He sighed lightly. Before answering, he shared a look with Steve. Were they going to talk?

''If I tell it, you must know everyone's story and of course, you need to know about infinity stones. And what comes to Thanos, you need to know everyone's past before his.''

I knew Thanos was something they didn't talk about. No-one did. Thor had mentioned him but never _talked_ about him. Loki hadn't, Tony hadn't, Steve nether.

''You do not have to if you do not want to…''

''Kate,'' started Steve, ''You are _an Avenger_ now. You have a right to know.'' I nodded. I tried to smile kindly to them, but they seemed so down that it wasn't going to help.

''Maybe,'' Stephen said, ''We should start with you Steve- you are still the oldest.''

''Wait!'' Said Parker as he came to sit next to me, ''Thor is. Do you know his story?''

I shrugged, ''Mostly, yeah.''

''How about Loki's?''

He knew I didn't want to hear his name. His name made me feel sick, sad, angry. He had erased my memory. Stephen knew it, and he saw I was furious. I decided just to nod to Peter, even I didn't know everything about him and his past.

''Farewell, then I may start,'' Steve said.

He told me he had been always wanting to join military. He had been more _slender_ than Parkerboy and I was not going to buy it. He was looking now more like a weightlifter. He explained how he had changed by some kind of serum. He had become a greater man than nobody ever before. His best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was enjoying the billiards with Tony right now, had been experiencing something quite rare. Serum too or some kind of. Of course, he was still alive because of it… He and his best friend had fought against Nazism, world's madness…

Steve had lost the love of his life, Peggy Carter- an agent of Shield. Nat added that Peggy had been a long-lived leader of Shield. Like Fury was now.

I asked nothing as Steve talked. He told his story, at the same time Bucky's, everything before the year 2012. The attack of New York. I had heard about it, just didn't know everything about it.

''Banner?'' Steve asked. Bruce put his hands on the table and opened his mouth.

He had seven PhDs?! So that was why he had been that smart! He was insane, studying 7 PhDs at the same time… His QA was probably more that everyone's in here together.

He had been working like a normal human did, after he had been exposed to gamma radiation. He had had a crush, Betty Ross, a daughter of a general. Not so smart decision, Bruce.

He had killed many men, lost his job, family, home. He had been running, tricked, betrayed. No thoughts about why he was like this. So, inward. He had been living alone. But Tony Stark had given a choice to general. The project called Avengers.

I knew Tony's life. The news told more than the law allowed, so had my father told too. I was sometimes wondering why didn't he do anything to it. Wasn't it hard? To live in the spotlights.

I knew that name Natasha was a Russian name. I just didn't think Nat would be a Russian. She told me about the Red room, training sessions. Sterilization… She was not able to get children- I felt _bad for her._ She would have been _a great_ mother.

I somehow felt like identified with her. We had been doing the same things. Trained through the childhood, done things someone else commanded to. Why women were always the ones to minimize? The world was a cruel place to live in.

She stopped quicker than anyone else. This was a hard thing to talk about, I saw it, so I didn't ask anything. Bruce got up from his seat and hugged her from behind. They were cute- _adorable_. Nat smiled widely, truly relieved. They made each other whole.

Clint told me that he had a brother once. They both were orphans. They were sent to a children's home. He studied how to use bow and arrow. He was good, I knew. I had seen it in New York.

And he had lost his brother when he was a teenager. He lost his only family. When he was a bit older, he met Nat. They became friends, maybe even more, I couldn't find out. No offense, Clint was handsome. In a bad situation, Laura Barton found him. They loved each other, built a family. Made a home.

Clint had three kids. Something to fight for. He had _a family_.

Steve drank a glass of rum before opening his mouth once more, ''The attack of New York, in 2012, was caused by Thanos. He sent Loki Odinson to earth with the Scepter, mind stone in it.''

Loki Odinson? Had he attacked here? Mindstone? It was in Vision's forehead now.

''He used the Scepter to manipulate others minds. Clint was one of the victims. Loki was trying to get an army to make slaughter in here. Thanos was like-'' Steve swallowed.

''Controlling Loki from far away. So he could not be the one to blame. The God of Mischief was instead.'' Bruce said when Steve couldn't.

Nat opened her mouth, ''Loki was beaten by us, Tony destroyed the wormhole and Thor took Loki back to Asgard, behind the gates, into the cell.''

So Loki had been a victim. He had been used. More than once. By his father and then by Thanos. Who else more? Sif was the third. She used him like a pencil. Just like that.

''May I have a word?'' Jane asked. For the first time this night, she talked to me. I nodded and she sat down in front of me.

She told me about another infinity stone. Reality stone. She had been connected to it. Thor and Loki had saved her. Frigga had died for her. Loki would have sacrificed himself for Jane. How I was going to believe this? Loki? Sacrificing himself? Well, that was a man _I knew_. Now I knew a reason why Odinsons' mother had died. While protecting a human, Jane. Thor's beloved one.

Wanda was found from Sokovia with his brother, Pietro. He had been a quick runner, he had saved Clint and an innocent child. He had died for a greater good.

And both Maximoffs had been on the bad side at first. They realized what a machine, Ultron, was going to do, they had changed the sides. Banner and Stark had done a great mistake as they created Ultron, and Stark got blamed from it.

Vision was created by Ultron and Helen Cho. Vision had the mind stone.

''Do you know where Thanos got the space stone?'' Gamora asked. I shook my head. I didn't know. No-one had ever told me.

''You know about Ragnarok?'' Bruce asked. I smiled, ''Yes, big guy.'' Brunnhilda. She had made that nickname for Hulk. Bruce smiled to me too. His face became sad when he realized he was the only one to talk about it. He was the only one who knew.

''After we destroyed Asgard, we got in the spaceship. We were planning to go to Earth. Both Odinsons, I, my new friends, all Asgardians. After a while traveling, the biggest ship ever is seen stopped us.''

Now every Avenger sat down at the table and started to listen.

''King of Asgard and the prince were surprised by Thanos and his allies. Loki knew him. Thor had just heard about him. He was searching for space stone.''

''I will never forget Loki's face when he saw that his brother was tortured by power stone. I saw how he realized that this is it. _He was going to die for saving his brother._ The Universum needed the God of Thunder. Before The God of Mischief gave up the Tesseract, space stone in it, Hulk and I tried to take him down. We didn't succeed. He was too powerful with the stone he had stolen from some planet from nowhere. Heimdal send me back to Earth, but Thor told me that Thanos broke the Tesseract up, crushed it in his palm and placed the stone next to power stone. The purple beast killed Heimdal, choke Loki to his death and left Thor in there all alone. The fool tried to kill Thanos. With a butter knife, or that is how we joke about it. Loki was a fool. He dug his own grave."

I was so out. Heimdall and Loki were alive. How?!

"I assure you, Heimdall and Loki are both alive…"

"Time traveling," said Scott as he smirked to me, "Wait for it…" Hope next to him rolled her eyes.

''The Asgardians are too…''

''Most of them escaped with the Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek,'' Bruce told me. I had never heard about Korg or Miek. Maybe I'll hear someday...

''I believe it's now my time to tell my part of this journey,'' Stephen said. He had been a neurosurgeon. Pretty good. He had money, women, everything a man could desire. Then one day, he drove a car accident. His hands had to be operationalized. He lost his job, his motivation, everything. His girlfriend. Then from India, he found a cure. He had practiced mystic arts. Spells and stuff.

He had saved a World from Dormammu.

And Stephen was the one with the time stone.

''Bruce fell from the sky to New York spectrum. He said that Thanos is coming. I had never heard about him before so he told me what the beast had done on the Asgardian ship, and he recommended me to find Tony Stark.''

They told me everything. Everything. Like.

My head was going to a rollercoaster. Every one of them had lost their dearest things from the whole universe. Gamora had died for Soul Stone. Stephen had given the time stone up for saving Tony's life. Thanos had killed the collector to Reality stone. Vision was killed twice. _Two fucking times._ About half of these men had died after Thanos' snap.

I hadn't. I had been locked in my room. I was just all alone, while I could have helped them. These people had lost more than I had realized.

And I had been the most terrible person to them. No thanks, no kind attitude. Why I was like this?! And I kept myself as one of them. I did not deserve the name like Avenger.

After Thanos' snap, Scott had got out of quantum-realm, or something like that. I had never heard about it, but I didn't bother to ask. A man called Bill Forster had helped him out of there. His some kind of a daughter Ava, got a cure from quantum realm. After discovering half of the population disappeared, he started to search Avengers. He found Thor, Nat, Bruce, and Steve. Nebula, who was Gamora's sister, had been on a spaceship with Tony. Gamora told that Nebula is a half robot. She doesn't need air to breathe, food or water. Tony was slowly dying on that ship because of the lack of food and air.

Pepper had come to rescue Tony and Nebula with Captain Marvel. She was a person who works alone. _There was one cap already. No place to another_. They arrived at Earth in a minute.

Tony, Scott, Bruce, and Steve choose to go back in time, to the year 2012, through the quantum tunnel, take two infinity stones with them to back them just days before Thanos had come to them, just for sure. They decided to find power and reality stones. They all knew that time stone was in the mystic art spectrum, mind stone was in Loki's scepter and space stone was in Tesseract, which was located in Asgard.

Soulstone could have been founded, but Steve had forbidden getting it. Nobody wasn't going to lose anyone. There were many things that they needed to watch out. If they took Loki's scepter with them, Vision would have never been born. They needed to be careful. Vision was very needed, indeed.

Coming back had been hard, or that was something that Steve told. Finding the right year had been the most difficult thing in time traveling. They needed something to pull them back home. Tony had obviously Pepper, Scott his daughter, Bruce Nat and Steve had his _revenge_.

I was just so elated as they told the story. They had been brave. Fearless. Doing this for the future.

When they got back to the right time 2018, all Avengers that were left, went through the time tunnel, a few weeks away, two days before Thanos' snap.

And they destroyed two infinity stones, fought against Thanos. With the biggest line, they had even gotten. All Avengers, Loki, Captain Marvel… Loki and Mrs. Marvel weren't the part of Avengers in that time. The great painting on the wall told the company. I counted over 40 people on it. Even Loki Odinson, between his brother and Valkyrie. Parker, next to Tony. Nat with Bruce, Vision with Wanda… They all seemed to fit in.

''People with special skills, like magic or so, _divine in you_ , can feel the time vortex. Some people remember the future when they go back to the past,'' Bruce explained, ''You said you had survived Thanos' snap?''

''Yes, I did,'' I admitted.

I felt bad. Why I hadn't helped them?! Why I hadn't fought for getting out of my cell?!

''I am truly sorry I wasn't there for you,'' I said with a sad voice.

''How could have you known?'' Nat asked. She had a point. I was not aware of that-

''You do not need to worry,'' Nick said, ''It is important that we have you now.''

I closed my eyes. They all had survived about cruel things. They were soldiers. They needed more respect than they had gotten.

I felt my eyes to get wet. I put my hand in front of my face. Dear Lord, I was more than twenty years old and I cried all the time. What was wrong with me?!

But I knew I needed to thank them.

And Odinsons.

 _Right now._

''Thank you,'' I said out loud as I got up from my seat. I walked to look at the painting on the wall and I glanced at them. They were marvelous. I opened my mouth, ''For everything. You need more respect than you realize. If people know what could have happened without your help… And I am _truly_ sorry...''

Tony got up from his seat and came to hug me. I hugged him back.

He felt more familiar than I expected. He felt like a father to me. Why was I thinking like that? He was my uncle…

He was part of _my_ family. And I had been a fool to him too.

I thanked him as I parted from him. He smiled back, ''You have nothing to apologize for.''

I looked around me. Everyone was watching me. I shook my head and turned to look back at Tony again.

''Yes, I do. I have been unthankful, disrespectful, not acting as I should. I thank you, with all my heart as you gave me a chance to chase my dream as being one like you. I am forever grateful what you have given to me.''

I coughed once, ''When I look at you, I see warriors, fighters, kind-hearted soldiers. I see you clearly now. You are something I want to be. And I am truly sorry what I have done. I have just told some stupid things, complained about little things, while you are handling something deeper and darker. I should have known.''

Tony touched my shoulder and started to push me towards the table, ''Kate, please. Sit down.''

''I can't.''

''What do you mean?'' Steve asked. I had stopped at my place.

I felt my heavy necklace burn against my skin. I touched the diamond and felt the other duty too, ''I have to go.''

''Where?'' Tony asked curiously. I turned to look at him. He was worried, I saw it, but I smiled at him kindly.

''I am going to thank Odinsons too.''

I felt Parker watch me as I turned my head to Jane Foster.

''Are you still planning to check Asgard out?''

Her smile warmed my heart more than anything right now.

''Yes,'' She whispered. With stronger voice, she continued, ''Yes, _please_.''


	49. Heimdall, Take Us Back

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I was shaking. We had made a deal with Jane, that we would meet in the North Forty Natural Area- the same place where I arrived a few weeks ago. I had said goodbyes to my parents, Lucy, Peter… and other Avengers. Especially Tony wished me luck. I thanked him.

I saw Jane coming towards me. She had nothing with her, neither did I. What I could possibly bring to Asgard?

I had promised to make an over-dramatic entrance. I would block us both from Loki, but before going to Castle, I needed to find Alice.

My dearest Asgardian friend. She would help us to fit in. Well, I was wearing my Asgardian clothes from yesterday, I had only changed shoes. I had a cloak on me, but when I saw what Jane was wearing, I offered it to her.

''Here, I know it is a bit too long to you, but I do not want us to draw any attention…''

She took it from me and put it on her, ''Like you do not shine miles away.''

I knew I looked like a shining star, but I had no other choice, ''These are the only Asgardian clothes I have with me.''

She smiled brightly.

''Are you ready?'' I asked from her. She nodded her head before I looked up the sunny sky. I took a crip from Jane's arm. Loki had done this to me too.

''Heimdall. I know you can hear me,'' My voice was as stable as it could be right now, ''Please. Bring us back.''

Nothing happened first. I looked at Jane, and she looked at me. God, she was short.

''Heimdall?'' I asked.

And nothing happened. Was he forcing me to call him by my _own_ name? Well, fuck it.

''I, _Kathryn Starksdaughter, the Goddess of Imagination, and the rightful queen of Vanaheim_ , call you, Heimdall, to bring us back to Asgard.''

And then, the bright light took us from the Earth.

It was the exact same thing that before with Loki. Colors were beautiful, clear. We saw other planets as we arrived in Asgard.

This man behind the sword was not Heimdall. He looked lighter. It was not even a man. It was a woman.

''Val?'' I asked. She smiled at me, ''I was expecting you both. I just needed to hear a word Goddess to make sure you won't disappear into Sakaar.''

I let go of Jane's arm as she took a step forward. She laughed out loud, ''This looks like the same!''

Brunnhilda nodded, ''Welcome back, Jane Foster.'' Then Jane nodded a smile in her face, ''May I ask who are you?''

Brunhilda bowed to her, ''I am the Valkyrie, Brunhilda is my name. I am Thor's mightiest soldier.'' Jane nodded, ''Jane Foster, a physicist.'' After it, she walked towards the bridge. The Valkyrie walked to me, ''I won't tell to the Odinsons. But you need to change.''

''Why?''

We started to follow Jane. Valkyrie looked at me, ''Well, we have a great feast today.''

I nodded. Not a new thing on Asgard.

''Do you think Alice is home?''

Brunnhilda smirked, ''She is. Come.''

We walked straight to Alice's house. She had a beautiful little house. I had visited in hers once. Jane was walking behind me, Brunnhilda in front of me. She knocked at the main door.

''I think she is in the home...'' She said.

Suddenly the door opened. I saw this kind girl look at Brunnhilda first. She smiled at her but when her eyes met mine, she smiled more widely.

''KATE?!'' She jumped to hug me. I hugged her back but told her to be quiet. No-one else knew. Everyone was preparing the feast. And I had walked through the streets head down. Jane had a hood on and The Valkyrie was just herself. And I had been blocking us from Loki the whole time, since leaving the Midgard.

''I am so glad to see you,'' She told. I saw her eyes to become wet.

''Me too,'' I looked at Jane who was smiling at Alice, ''This is Jane Foster, Alice Scarbrough.'' They hugged also.

''Oh, _you know each other._ ''

''Yep,'' Jane told. I rolled my eyes.

Alice told us to come in.

She was finding dresses to us. Yes, It was a lot to ask, but she was willing to help. Her one friend, my dressmaker, was coming here soon. Finding a dress to Jane was a lot easier than to me. I was a royal one, I needed to dress golden and green, my size had changed. They were becoming desperate.

''What should we…'' The dressmaker named Adeline asked out loud. After it, she ran to another room and came with two dresses.

One was almost like my first dress. Another was just more stunning. Not too sexy, or cool for this moment. It was just perfect. It was golden. It had a forest green cloak fastened to it. The coloring was awesome.

Everyone thought the same thing as I did.

''That is the one!'' I told. I opened my hair from the bun and I realized one thing, ''Does anyone have scissors and a serrated hair knife?''

Jane looked cute. Like a real woman. She was wearing a golden color too, with a shade of red. Thor's colors. I smiled.

The Valkyrie cut my hair, about two hands, all the blonds away.

After I had dressed, I became stressed. What if I was wrong about Loki? What if he erased my memory for my good? Was I doing a great mistake?

''Why are you stressed?'' Jane asked. I turned my head and looked at her. She was as cool as the sea in the night.

''I am worried about Loki.''

''Why to worry? He is getting a wife soon?'' Adeline said. I turned to look at her, ''Beg a pardon?''

''Sif and Loki are getting married.''

''Wait- _what?_!'' I asked loudly.

At that moment, The Valkyrie took me outside. She looked around us before speaking, when she saw there was nobody to hear out convention, ''That is why I was expecting you.''

''What for? For their wedding?!''

She rolled her eyes. She felt awkward, a bit shocked, ''Kate. Loki is going to marry a wrong woman. Sif is not right for him.''

''Yes, I agree,'' I told to her straightly. Sif was playing him like a piece of a chess game. The Valkyrie had her eyebrows lifted now. She took a deep breath before continuing, ''You have to stop him. Sif doesn't want him. She just wants power. She had changed after you left. She had become the devil himself.''

I didn't answer to that. Did Loki love her now? I was absolutely in the wrong place at the wrong time… I was not feeling fine with this…

''Look,'' Brunnhilda took a crip from my shoulders, ''Loki needs a woman next to him, a queen. Not a Lady. Not a woman with rage in her veins. He needs someone to control him. And I know you are the right woman to him. Just-'' she let her face fall, ''stop him. He is my friend and I do not want him to do this mistake.''

I was a bit taken back, ''Why don't you stop him then?''

''He won't listen to me! I tried a while ago! But, you know how stubborn he can be.''

I was probably going to shame myself but she was actually asking nicely, ''If I do not succeed, do not take me down.''

She smiled brightly, ''Thank you, Kate. Just, speak to him from your heart. 'Cause I know you love him too.''

She walked back inside to get Jane and Alice with us. We were going to the castle.

I didn't feel my legs as we walked. I was afraid. In shock. Luckily, I was strong enough to keep us blind for Loki. I was just wondering what would he do if he found out I was here? He would run into the furthest realm and live in there. What I was going to say to him? _Hello, I have come back to thank you and stop you marrying Sif_. Well, no shit, I wasn't going to say like that!

I didn't remember going in. When I had done it? Shit, I needed to gather myself up! Alice had left to ceremony room already.

''Yes!'' Valkyrie said, ''We are here before the Prince and Sif. Soon, we will go to the ceremony room but first Jane, Kate, I am going to walk into the throne room and introduce you to the king.''

''Valkyrie, he knows who we are,'' I said as I rolled my eyes. She laughed at me. I wasn't going to say it first, but dang it, I did it anyway.

Brunnhilda sighed, ''I know.''

And the big brown tree doors opened. I saw that great throne in this room.

I also saw the blue eyes looking us as we walked in.

I remarked that he was not going to buy it. Jane Foster and I coming back to Asgard. Well, if I had been him, I wouldn't too. I viewed at Jane. She was as nervous as I was.

''Jane?'' I heard the deep voice ask, ''Kate?''

We all three stopped in front of him and bowed, ''My king.''

Two big steps and he was already hugging all of us.

"How did you?" He started, "I told Heimdall to come and celebrate with us. Who got you back?!"

"I did," Valkyrie told. She was proud of herself, clearly. I smiled at her. She looked at me for a moment but then she turned her head to look at Thor and Jane.

They were adorable. Jane was a tiny creature next to Thor. I smiled at that. They shared a loving look, but I couldn't but notice how fast Jane _hit_ him to Thor's left cheek.

''Auch,'' Thor murmured. Luckily there was no one else in this room but us.

''You know you deserved that,'' Jane said. Brunnhilda and I giggled together. Well, I didn't wanna know what for he got slapped, but that was freaking funny. Thor got beaten by _a human_. Thor smiled widely and took a crip from Jane. He spun around a few times, Jane in the air, laughing her ass off.

''I'll tell my servants to put your rooms ready.''

Jane and I nodded and thanked him.

And suddenly I heard the big doors open from my right.

''Brother, I have been-''

We all turned to look at the speaker.

Loki Odinson. In his all glorious. Suddenly I felt like I was in a home. His eyes met mine, all my stress died out, all feelings just focused on him. There was a lot I wanted to tell him. Ask him. Beg his mercy and explanations.

I had never seen him in that outfit on him, but I had seen it on painting. I had seen a painting with a woman, walking in the great hall with him. Her mother Frigga perhaps? Loki was escorting her towards the throne in that painting. That was the _exact_ same outfit. He looked like a boy, innocent child in that picture, but as I looked at him now, he seemed like a man with great responsibility on his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a crown in that picture. Now he had one in his hands, with horns? I had seen that helmet on the painting about Ragnarok. As I looked at Loki's black hair and after it to his green eyes once more, I got a flashback…

 _He was tall, very attractive. His black hair was beautiful next to his long, green cloak. His big, glorious, helm made him look powerful. Something like a God. He turned his head to look at me. He was a way too perfect. His dark smile called to me. I was a hundred percent sure he was wicked. He was charming me even before I had seen all of him. And I raised my eyes slowly to his eyes. His pure emerald green eyes made me fall._

 _I had drawn him, with this outfit. Like right from_ this _moment._  
Clearly, Loki wasn't smiling at now. Not even that mischievous smile he sometimes had. He was just staring at us. At me, then his brother, Jane, Brunnhilda. He was actually becoming more paler than he was already. His face was emotionless as he spoke up, '' _No way_.''

And then he passed out.

''Dear lord!'' Jane said out loud. All of us ran to him, got all next to him as Brunnhilda hit his face.

''Wake up, you moron!'' How loving friend she was…

''Brother?'' Thor asked. Loki moved his head away from Brunnhilda's slaps, eyes still closed. I couldn't say anything. I was standing away from them, Jane next to me as Thor and the Valkyrie helped the prince up. He was still pale as a sheet.

Jane and I looked at him, worried.

''Thor was right,'' Loki said quietly to Brunnhilda, '' _They always come back_.'' His eyes met mine again. I didn't say a thing. Just looked at his green eyes.

His eyes wondered to my chest. The necklace.

' _It was my mother's, Odin's mother before her. It has been every queen of Asgard. And I am going to give it to you.'_

Thor's eyes met my necklace too. He started to smile, widely. I looked at his eyes. He nodded to me, and I saw how behind his blue eyes a film kept going and told a story.

A moment went. Brunnhilda let go of Loki's hand, ''Well. Shall we go?''

Loki still looked me. Me to him also, but I turned my eyes away from his. I nodded to the Valkyrie and followed her, Jane behind me.

Fuck, I was not going to survive this day.


	50. Dancing With Two Men

**Kathryn Maria Stark**

I stood next to Val. We were waiting for Loki and Sif to walk in. Jane was on my other side. Thor at his place. The warrior three stood on the other side of the room, looking at me. In terror. I knew Sif wasn't going to like that I had come back. All of the three men smiled at me, kindly and calmly. They didn't want to harm my soul. I just knew that one of them loved Sif, and I loved another part of going-to-be-married-couple.

Fandral had the same loss in his eyes that I had. He was going to be as sad as me too.

Luckily, we were going just to eat and party tonight. Nothing more. No ceremonies. Nothing according to weddings…

The doors opened. We turned our heads to look at them. All servants too. The whole crowd.

Yes, I had to admit that they were cute together. Sif was wearing green. Of course, she was. They matched to each other. I felt the sadness in me grow. I wanted to be in her place. I didn't want to be here. I felt so infirm.

I didn't dare to look at Loki. The whole time I looked at Sif. As she saw me looking at her, I noticed anger in her eyes. She saw the necklace on me, and I was sure she knew a story behind it. She lifted her eyes and looked at me.

She was smiling- that smile made me feel threatened. Something was definitely going to happen.

She was going to destroy my life for sure. And Loki was not aware of that. He had promised to keep me safe. Dear God, he had been my only friend!

The couple bowed in front of Thor and took a place from the table. They both sat on Thor's right side.

Next Brunnhilda went to bow to Thor. She chose to go to Thor's left side. It was my turn because the warrior three wanted to be gentlemen.

I walked in front of Thor. I bowed to him. As I lifted my sight, I realized I was in the hard choice. Should I sit next to Loki or Brunnhilda? I looked at Loki for a second. I knew he wanted me to sit with him, I saw it from his eyes, but Sif at his left hand seemed like she wanted to kill me slowly. So, willingly, I walked straight to Brunnhilda.

Others did the same. Jane went to sit next to Loki, Fandral sat next to me. He was not in the mood for talking, neither was I. We drank and ate in peace and silence, as everyone else laughed all the time.

But I didn't hear Loki laugh. I never had. Was he even able to laugh out loud?

I looked at him. He was smiling. Was he reading my mind?

And then he turned his bright green eyes to look at mine. The smirk on his face made my stomach turn around, like on that evening in the waterfall. He had made me feel complete, loved and cared.

And still, even I knew he cared about me, he was going to marry the wrong woman.

He didn't smile at me anymore. I turned my head away and looked at my plate again. I ate my caviar and drank my champagne away.

In some point, Val told me to talk to Loki. I knew that wasn't going to go well, but I needed to take a chance. I just didn't know when. How I was going to make him realize that he was on the wrong path? I loved him. I didn't know was that selfish thought like that, but I wanted him to myself. I wanted to call him _mine_.

The musicians became to play some music. I saw Alice singing and some of her friends too. Some people played violin, flutes, harp and some made rhythm by their body, like clapping their hands or thighs. I didn't know the song, but it had a nice vibe in it. I heard Fandral get up.

''Dear Kate, would you like to dance?''

I couldn't say no. As I saw others to go dancing, I smiled at him and took his hand. He was tall and muscular. As he pulled me into the dance floor and placed my hand on his shoulder, I felt the muscles through the armor. Crap. I felt so _uneasy_.

He had died once too. So had all of the Warriors Three. Sif too. How they were still alive? Or was it too personal to ask? Maybe I should ask about Sif and Loki. How did they get together?

''May I ask one question?''

He looked at my eyes and spun me around, ''Sure, milady.'' He took a tight grip of me and let my upper body bend down as he bent over me. I viewed at the king's table. The prince stared at me, with cold eyes.

''How did Lady Sif and Prince Loki got together?''

Fandral lifted me up, spun me once more and continued to swing with the music, ''I wish I knew. She has always changed her crush like socks.'' I got confused. Why she was like it?

''Has she had a crush for Loki long time?''

Fandral rolled his eyes, ''I wish I knew.''

I saw Loki and Sif getting up. They both came also to dance. So did Thor and Jane. We were between them with Fandral. So if the music change to some group dance, I would be dead. Loki was at my left side, right there.

''I know you miss her,'' I whispered. With the same power in his voice, Fandral answered while trying to smile at me, ''I know you feel the same for him.''

He spun me once more. Then the music stopped. He bowed before me, ''Thank you, dear Kate.''

I thanked him. He nodded to me and went to ask Brunnhilda to dance. I followed him with my eyes.

''May I have a one dance too?'' A deep voice asked. I turned to look at the speaker. Loki smiled at me. I knew behind the smile, there was a deep thought. Men always thought sex in some point… But I was his quest. He was a prince. And I was just a quest from Midgard.

''My prince,'' I curtsied to him. He offered his hand after he had _bowed_ to me. I slowly reached my palm to his. I felt the power between ourselves even before I had touched him. I just looked at him in the eye as I took a step forwards.

His strong hands pulled me close to him. I was a bit astounded. I was a way too close to him. I wouldn't believe that this man, who was holding me like the most expensive present from all realms, had passed out as he saw me and Jane. I smiled at that thought.

As I came back to reality, I coughed once. He smiled widely as he gave me a bit more space.

''I am terribly sorry.'' He said. His accent was beautiful. He was the only one around here, who talked with a British accent. Where he had learned that?

''Sure you are,'' I murmured. He _laughed_ at my answer.

He had laughed. He had truly laughed at my answer.

''You laughed!''

He was smiling, ''Apparently.'' His smile was the brightest…

I stepped on his feet. As I realized it, I blushed. Fuck, I had stepped on prince's feet. He just laughed some more. He had the most beautiful laugh. I didn't dare to look at him as he led me in this dance. He was absolutely a great dancer. I had never danced with someone who'd own such talent. He was like born to dance.

''Now, I am sorry,'' I said out loud. He lifted my chin up, ''Apology accepted.'' He took a normal crip again from my body.

''You have cut your hair,'' He said. Men didn't usually see such things. But he did. Nice thing.

''Yes, I have.'' I just simply added to him. I looked around us. Sif didn't seem pleased about Loki's and my dance.

''Are you sure your _future-fiancée_ will accept this? I mean, this dance, between, _us_?'' I asked awkwardly. Sif was dancing with Thor now. Jane was talking with Brunnhilda.

''I do not know,'' Loki answered with a light voice. He deepened it clearly, almost an octave, which made my spine shiver, '' _Tell me, does she_?'' I looked at his eyes like a fool. Had he _just-_?

In the next moment, I realized he had lifted me up and spun me around all over again. I laughed, smiled widely, and I didn't dare to look out. I just felt his strong hands on my waist, I heard his relieved laugh. He sounded happy. _He had put his palms to my cheeks and leaned closer. I felt my heart to race against my breathing. I needed to stay calm. His hands on my skin burned me- his crip was so gentle, kind, and mostly- strong._

He had kissed me. He had _kissed_ me once. I didn't remember his lips against mine, but I was sure he had done it.

And as I opened my eyes, I saw the whole hall. He was still spinning me around, my hands were on his shoulders, and I as I looked up, I noticed that everyone was looking at us. Sif was angrier than I expected. For my own sake, I whispered Loki to get me down.

He got me on my feet, his face a few inches away from mine. I felt his breathing against my face. He was still smiling. The music ended again and everyone cheered to the players. I took a step away from Loki. Now was the time, to tell the truth. I gathered my courage up. Come rain or shine...

''I know what you have done,'' I started. I still held a crip from his hands. I looked at them, my fingers petted his palms. He just stood there, hands stable to let me touch them.

''Lighten me up, please.'' He answered with a light voice. Now I let my hands fall next to me and I dared to look at him. His helmet was adorable against his raven-black hair. He was a magnificent creature.

''You did erase my memory, didn't you?''

He laughed a bit shocked. Amused.

''How can you possibly know? No one has ever cracked that information up.''

I smiled at him, ''I had some help.''

''Who was it?''

''You do not wanna know.''

''I asked, please tell me.''

I sighed. He didn't really wanna know. He and the person who helped me didn't get along well, ''Stephen, um, _Doctor Strange_.''

Loki smiled, ''The Wizard.''

''Well,'' I opened my mouth, ''He is a practitioner of Mystic Arts, not actually a wizard.''

I looked at his hands. He held his right hand in his left.

''I just remembered your kind, gentle hands,'' I whispered. I didn't want this to get too cheesy, so I cheered him up a bit, ''Next time you should erase the whole memory, not just a one piece of it.'' He laughed out loud once more and I didn't want him to stop, ''In _next_ time?''

As I smiled at him I heard a familiar song getting started. I turned to look at the music players. The intro was played with harp and flute. I had listened to this as I was a teenager. Celtic Woman was one of my favorite bands. The melody was just so pretty.

Scarborough Fair was a brilliant song. I was thinking how did the Asgardians know about it. It was an old English song.

Alice was singing alone, her all friends had left her. She looked sad, and her voice was not going to keep on through the whole song. From the first sentence, I decided I needed to do this song as a Duetto.

I turned to look at Loki, ''Will you excuse me for a moment?''

''Kathryn,'' he started but I already had left him. I was walking towards Alice.

She smiled as I stopped next to her.

'' _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt…_ '' I sang with Alice. I hadn't been born with special singing skills but I had a _great_ voice with a different kind of… colors. I was able to sing high, low, whatever I wanted. I knew how to make my voice to vibrate, make it sound dramatic. My mother had been teaching me like a crazy when I was younger.

But this song told a story. This song needed to be a kind, sensitive and tender. This was telling about love with great challenges and impossible tasks.

Suddenly I was singing alone. People didn't dance anymore. They just stared at me.

'' _Tell him to find me an acre of land_ ,'' I met Thor's eyes. He was holding Jane in his arms. How lovely. I kept singing. Sif was not even close to Loki anymore. She was next to Fandral, listening to the song.

'' _Then he'll be a true love of mine…_ '' I met the greenest eyes of the room. He smiled back to me, made me look down for a moment, but I kept going, ''Are you going to Scarborough Fair?''

Now Alice sang with me, and her friend Alex came too with his low voice, '' _Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme!_ ''

I kept looking at the prince. He was just smiling. His beautiful face was calm, peaceful. He was a man I _needed_.

I, alone, sang the last two sentences, '' _Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine_.''

There was a silence in the room for a while. He still stared at me, smiled. Probably read my mind. People become to cheer. They shouted my name, clapped their hands together.

Alice hugged me and thanked me, ''You know _, you already won his heart back_.'' I looked at her confused.

She winked her eye, ''I pretended it. I knew you are _a great singer and would not leave me to hang up._ ''

I blushed for sure, ''Alice…''

She hit me in the shoulder. I left her and walked fastly to the back door.

I was in the balcony for some time. I leaned on the railing. I heard the music as I watched the landscape. The view was beautiful. I felt a wind blow, move my hair and cloak. The sweet smell of the sea, the forest reached me. It was quite warm outside even it was night time already. The moon shined and made the place look more mysterious.

''Can I join in?'' I heard someone ask behind me. I looked over my right shoulder and nodded to Thor. He smiled kindly and walked next to me, took the same pose that I had. He held his hands while leaning on the railing, ''It is great to get you back, Kate.''

I smiled widely to him, ''Thank Jane, Thor.'' He smiled at me and then turned his head away.

''I am glad I came back. I'm just so sorry I left like that,'' I told to him. I saw from the corner of my eye, that he turned to watch me as I continued, ''I needed- _time_. The _truth_. I _needed_ to understand this all mess.''

He seemed to nod, ''I understand completely. Did you get the truth you wanted to know so greatly?''

I nodded, ''Mostly.'' I didn't know everything about his part in Thanos' beating. I thought was I brave enough to ask. Would I do it?

''I just have one question for you.''

He had assured tune in his voice as he asked me to continue.

''When you got into the time vortex after you destroyed Hela, the whole Asgard, you and your people got on that spaceship. You knew Thanos was coming. What did you do?''

He had a peaceful face. His eyes were strong, playing the memory, ''I told them what is going to happen. We were ready. Brunnhilda and others got away right on the time when Thanos landed his feet to our ship. They continued their journey to Midgard, to Avengers. Banner, Loki, Heimdal and I were the only ones left behind.''

He looked at the sea, endless waterfall into the emptiness, ''I knew that Loki was going to die, Heimdal too. I prayed Loki to make that all to the illusion. I could bare physical pain, but losing my best friend and brother were things I didn't want to happen. He did as I asked, but he gave a Tesseract to him anyway.''

''He choked Loki's illusion to death. There was just one problem. Loki was this close to fool us too,'' Thor showed with his fingers,'' His illusion was perfect. One side effect was just that he felt the pain that Thanos caused to his illusions. He always does feel the pain of his clowns.''

Right away I remembered that once I had slashed his illusion with my sword. Had he felt that too?

''I was counting on that the Guardians of the Galaxy were coming to us. I had sent an emergency message a bit earlier. They found us, took us in, and some of us started a journey to Nidavellir, make a weapon.''

He told me things I never thought I'd hear. He made me feel sad. I knew the last part of this battle, so I didn't ask more as he stopped. He looked back to the inside.

''I am grateful to you. Seeing my brother so happy, relieved, is everything I asked for.''

I turned to look at Loki. He was talking to Jane. They both smiled and talked. Jane and Loki were both beautiful creatures. They belonged here.

 _Thor was right, they always come back._

''What Loki meant by _they always come back_?'' Thor sighed. He still kept looking back inside, ''He gave up on you. He thought you'd never come back. He was going to fill the old promise in, marrying Sif. But it seems like he has started to create new hope in himself.''

I viewed at Loki. Did he really think I'd not come back? Well, that had been my plan, but Jane Foster and the other Avengers had saved me. She had brought me back. Avengers had made me feel hope once more.

''You know, that diamond against your chest is more than just a necklace,'' Thor told. I touched a diamond, ''I had been told that it was your mother's.'' Thor nodded as he smiled at me. He turned his head back to look Jane or Loki, I wasn't sure which one, ''True. It has sentimental value, but my mother once told to Loki that he should give it to _the woman he shall marry. To his queen._ ''

That was why Sif had watched it so badly. That was why…

Everyone had looked at me with glory in their sight. They knew I was going to be a wife to another Odinson. But now as Jane had come back…

They all knew I was going to be Loki's wife.

My jaw fell. What the hell was happening?

''Well,'' I murmured, ''I need to give some time for that though, even I do love him more than you know.'' Thor laughed, ''I guessed you'd do that.''

He took few steps away from me, apparently, he was going back in, ''Kate. You have changed in a short period. As you came here in the first time, you were just a girl, but look at you now.''

I looked him in the eye. I felt honored. His words always counted a lot, ''And as I see you now, I see a woman in front of me. A _warrior_. An _Avenger_.'' I smiled. I had grown, I admit it, but I was still a bit lost.

He turned around. Took a step, stopped, turned his head to look at me once more, ''Would you like to come in?''

I shook my head, ''I'm fine.'' The fresh air helped me to think this out. What should I do with Loki? And Sif?

Thor nodded. His smile grew as he spoke, ''He needs a _woman_ , not just a _lady_.''

And then he left me alone.


End file.
